The Divine Comedy
by Odeath
Summary: Well there is nothing I want more than a man who knows how to handle a longer sword!" "And there is nothing I want for in a woman than someone who can handle a big launcher! A really really BIG launcher! "Oh yeah! well, he taught me Soduku!" DxT
1. Coffee and Whiskey

_I do not own Devil May Cry or The Divine Comedy, I like the game, I like the guy and I like the title. _

Evie is at the top of her game...

She is a woman in her late thirties, having finished her degrees, touring around the world. Face it, she has never felt this much content, and she did it all on her own. But apparently being a free and independent woman, _that's how she likes to think of herself_, doesn't free her from the responsibility of being family.

"Devil May Cry" she muttered accompanied with a roll of her eyes. It was a running business, a scrawny establishment and sloppy apartment, all molded into one place, governed by one man, but he's still a boy in her eyes...

Just as she was about to race up the steps, a woman exited the shop. They passed by each other, shoulder to shoulder. And for a split second-- all it took was a split second for the two ladies to analyze and critic each other, from head to toe. It's a girl thing.

The woman she saw was of average height, she was very shapely and undeniably beautiful with her short, dark hair. But her choice of apparel, which was a bit too revealing for any woman with that much confidence was somehow.. _suspicious_. Let alone that humongous weapon which was too big for her to carry.

She on the other hand was petite, with apple cut blonde hair, spiked down. She was slim and serene looking. Wearing a brown travel coat which was unfit for her, considering her social status. Her features were fragile and pixie like, almost like she'll crumble and fall if someone touches her. Bambi eyes intensified her dollish face.

But despite all that, not to mention _Lady_ is all that. Evie carried herself with an air of supremacy and regality as she smiled at the woman who just passed her by. Lady gave her a nod as she walked off to attend to other engagements thinking to herself that the latter was another client with not enough money to pay Dante.. so that Dante could pay her back.

Evie took one last look at Lady before she entered the shop, and thought to herself, _"possible.."_ whatever she meant by that? we'll soon find out.

She was suppose to take him by surprise, but tiny as she is, she sure makes a hell of a lot noise just by opening the door, letting it close by itself and pulling her heavy boots inside.

And there he was, brooding and handsome. Just like his brother and just like his father. His hair was dripping wet and there was a small, white towel hanging over his neck. He was about to play the jukebox when he noticed his guest. So he dropped his hand and gave up on the idea of loud music in the morning.

"How are you?" she greeted with a childish smile. Her voice was small and musical, like cold, silver bells.

"Sweet, till you came" Dante groaned, scratching his hair. He was glad that Evie came, it was nice to know that there are still people looking out for him instead of trying to kill him.

"Tired?" he asked

"Sorta" Evie answered, prancing across the room, thinking what was the woman's business here earlier, seeing that Dante is rather.. _wet. _

Dante knows too well that small as she is, she brings him nothing but trouble. Family and the whole idea of _he kinda has one_ is cool, but there is a reason why he distance himself with family.

Evie sat herself comfortably in Dante's chair, she's practically the only woman who could do that, who _dared_ to do that. Of course that's because to her, Dante is not the bad ass demon hunter who's into swords and guns as much as he's into women, A rep he established himself to be. To her, he was family, her nephew and compared to her, Dante is a lamb... in some aspects.

"So" Evie started tracing the fine wood grain of his table, "That _lady_ is pretty" she said

Dante frowned, "Argh.. not this again", drying his hair roughly

"Hey I'm just here on an errand!" Evie protested as she took the picture frame with Dante's mother, her older sister. She smiled, she was the one who placed it there years ago, it was nice to see Dante never moved it. It was suppose to be his source of conscience... it's not really working.

"I'm not listening to this" he concluded, shaking his head.

Somehow, Evie got the instinct of unfastening the picture frame, for no apparent reason at all. "She has a nice ass" she never really talk dirty, but she's got some influence here and there, besides she was just trying to blend in with Dante.

"Is that the only reason why you're here?" he said, totally agreeing with Lady having a nice ass, "Aren't you suppose to give me money? That's your job" Evie was more of a big sister to Dante rather than an aunt, well a_ little _big sister to be exact and Evie wouldn't have it any other way.

"Look, you can't talk your way out of this Dante" said Evie "Besides Auntie wants to see you". to her surprise she saw another photo of her sister underneath the old one. _Huh?_ she was puzzled, it was a candid shot of _Eva_ or _so she thought_ wearing a black corset top, but something is a little off, she looks younger,_ sultry even._

Dante was busy tidying himself up

"Hey, I don't remember Eva with this outfit!" she called out, swaying the photo in the air.

Upon seeing one of his dark secrets revealed, Dante hurried to his desk and snatched the photo, "I do, my dad is a horn dog remember" he managed, sighing in relief as he placed it securely inside one of his drawers.

"No he wasn't" Evie scowled, "well maybe a little.."

They both nodded in agreement and put the topic into rest, then someone entered the shop, it was Trish. wearing a nice red shirt and denim skirt. A bagpack hung over her shoulders.

Trish saw a woman sitting in Dante's chair. she was shocked, she never even got that close.

Evie saw a woman who looks like her late older sister, she was shocked, she never though someone like her exists.

And Dante saw Trish in a denim mini skirt, he was shocked, he never thought her legs could be so.. long and slender and... far better than he'd imagine.

So the point is, they were all shocked... awkward silence...

Five seconds of dead air was broken off by Trish, "Maybe I should come back later"

"No.. No!" Dante and Evie chorused, Dante stopped with a raised brow as he watched Evie ran towards Trish and intertwined her arms around hers like they're best friends.

"Hi.." Trish said, noticing how Evie was staring at her with such a big smile.. it was almost _scary_

"I want her" Eve mouthed at Dante, pulling Trish to sit beside her on the maroon lounge

"Then_ you_ marry her" Dante mouthed back, _Who doesn't.._

Trish read that, "What?" she asked, looking at Dante with eyes asking for explanation, Dante shrugged.

"You will get married" Eve hissed, turning back to Trish now with a smile that reached up to her tawny eyes.

"Who's getting married?" Trish overheard. Dante groaned, thinking of Trish's sudden appearance, and Trish's appearance

"Forgive me" Evie said, "I'm Evelyn, Eva's little sister, you can call me Evie" she introduced herself.

"Oh.." was all Trish could say, it all became clear to her now. First, Dante never told her about relatives, of all the years they were together, she was hurt. Second, the woman sitting on his chair was in fact his aunt, so it's all good, she was relieved. Third, she looks a lot like Eva, she has some explaining to do.

"I can explain" Trish said

Dante who was finished with the drying paused while Evie waited

_Okay, I'm a demon created in the likeness of your sister to lure your nephew into his own death, but we're cool now_. _Wow, Trish so much for first impression_

"I can't explain" Trish whined, scratching her temples with her forefinger.

"It's alright" Evie said, "I don't need explanations"

"you don't?" Trish and Dante chorused

"nope" _I'll find out sooner or later anyways_.

"So" Evie focused back on Trish, "How long have you guys been going out?" she was excited, Trish and Dante could see right through it.

"Oh, you got us wrong" Trish explained.

"But I just saw a picture of y.." Dante came for the cover

"That's enough Aunt Evelyn" his hands can practically cover all of Evie's face, "We're not together", he said, "We used to be though" letting go of her now

Evie inhaled, "What did I tell you about the aunt thing?! It's Evie!!... oh so you broke up?"

"No" Trish find this situation _awkward_, "We used to be together, but not together _together_" making no sense at all, Dante frowned in confusion,

"Of course" Evie put that aside and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Trish" she answered promptly

"Trish! yeah I remember" Evie lied, "Dante has told me a lot about you!"

Dante's eyes widen in denial, "What the.."

"Shut up and let me do all the talking" Eve hissed at Dante

Dante grumbled as he proceeded towards the pool table, "Fine do what you want"

From the moment Evie laid eyes on Trish, she could have never wished for another bride for Dante. There was something appealing in her, not just the fact that she looks like her late older sister, there was something good in Trish, a glowing aura of radiance. How Evie wanted Trish to become part of their family

"Hey" Dante called, "You're not getting Trish into this are you?" his hand holding the taco stick like a staff.

"As you can see, I'm working on it" Evie answered

Dante let out a deep breath

"Get me into what?" Trish asked

"Would you mind telling me your history with Dante?" Evie asked, trying to change the subject for Trish

"Only if you tell me what's going on" Trish replied

"Done, you first" Evie prompted

"We used to work as partners here" Trish briefly said

"That's all?" Eve asked in disbelief, "No romance whatsoever?"

Trish didn't respond, she froze, thinking of an answer, "You just asked for one question" she reminded, "we're professionals.. strictly business"

"yeah right" Dante scoffed, Trish glared at him..

"Fine" Evie sighed, she wanted details.. but Trish wasn't the type to narrate it.

"Well it's our family tradition actually" Evie began

"She's not going to say _yes_" Dante called, hitting the eight ball smoothly

"We'll see" Evie was confident.

So she began the tale of how they tracked down Eva's sons, how they were able to find him years ago, but couldn't quite convince them to stay home.

"He says he likes it here!" Evie scorned, looking at Dante's junk and the place he calls home.

Trish laughed, but she was anxious, something is coming, and she knows she won't like it."And you're telling me this because?"

Evie paused with a smile as she tried to construct a proper sentence wherein Trish won't freak out, Dante continued playing in the background, "My mother, Dante's grandma" Evie explained, "Everyone calls her Auntie" she reminded thinking to herself Trish should know about that, just in case.

Trish nodded

"is getting very old" Evie's eyes were sympathetic, she used to be in the theater "and we really wanted to please her so badly, and it's her desire to see her grandsons again"

Trish turned to Dante, "then go" she urged, "I can take care of business" she avoided asking about the where abouts of Vergil..

"Oh you're getting there.. down to the good part" Dante smirked

"You see" Evie continued, Trish fixated her eyes on the tiny woman, trying to see where the conversation was going before Evie could finish the sentence, "She wants to see at least one of them with a wife, it's tradition really, nothing personal. Boys should get married and Dante is right of age"

Trish froze she wasn't expecting that

"Auntie asked me to go help Dante look for a wife and as you can see he's not even trying" she grumbled

"yes I am" Dante protested

"Sex is not marriage!" Evie hissed back

Dante sighed in defeat

"Auntie has been nagging me for years now Trish" she explained turning her drama mode on.

"And _she _has been nagging _me_ for years" Dante scoffed

"So you're asking me to fill in the slot?" Trish finished

"Sorta..yeah" Evie smiled apologetically

"Why not ask Lady?"

"Because _I_ want _you_ to be _his_ bride" Evie whined, she almost looks like a child

Trish swallowed, that was harsh_."Bride?". _A color she can't picure herself in.. _white_

"You don't have to be married, you could just pretend" Evie followed, like that would help Trish feel any better, she on the other hand, sat tensed, trying to think straight.

"See, I told you" Dante sneered, finding a right angle to make his shot.

"It's just for a few months" Evie said feeling generous

"Months!?" Trish eyes widen, she wasn't even sure about this yet

"Weeks" Evie suggested

"Days" Dante concluded, "If she can handle all of me"

But Evie didn't loose hope, "How bout I hire you guys to pretend you're engaged or married, whatever, we'll work that out.. you're professionals right?"

"You're paying us?" Dante stopped and raised a brow

Evie saw that she was loosing Trish so she did her best to persuade her, "You know you'll like Italy, fashion week is up and you'll love our house, it's a hundred times better than this, and you can have all the clothes and all the shoes and the jewelries, did I mention fashion week? I think I did, and the food is awesome! And I'm friends with the top designers..." and she went on and on..

She never thought Dante could have other relatives, somehow she was curious about them, his _so called_ family.. besides she could use a break from all these, she heard Evie say Italy, the best boots are in Milan she thought, not to mention the corsets and the belts..

So Trish went on trying to find more excuses for her to say _yes,_ excluding the real reason why she wanted to accept. It was only now she noticed that Evie was still going, Dante rolled his yes, "She's on a roll"

"And Auntie is getting so old and who knows she might not be able to live up to see her grandkids how bout getting married for real? just in case you guys decided to get married for real, I'm not saying anything but then again maybe.."

"I'll do it" Trish concluded

Evie finally stopped, "you will?!"

Dante missed the hole "Really?"

"YES!" Evie exclaimed, like she had just won the lottery, she was ecstatic as ever, hugging Trish tight, "how's that!" she said to Dante

"Are you sure about this?" Dante checked

"of course she is!" Eve answered for Trish, "Cash or Check?"

"Cash" Dante answered "I want at least 7 digits.."

"I'll pay when the jig is up, that's fair" Evie said as she took out her mobile phone.

"You know Trish, there's no backing out on this" Dante said, approaching her. he was actually _thrilled. _

"I know what I'm doing" Trish smiled, "This could be fun. besides, we've been playing husband and wife for the longest time now don't you think? how hard could it be?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders, "true.."

"One condition!" Trish recalled

Evie waited before she could start dialing

"separate bedrooms" she said, smiling slyly at Dante

Dante heaved, he was just hoping for _one big bed,_ _one Trish in black..._

"Done" Evie prompted, her phone on her ears. After that she started chatting with someone in rich Italian.

Dante dropped his head.. one big bed, one Trish in black...he felt guilty, "Trish you dont have to do this" It was a good thing Evie was was on the phone, she stood near the window for more signal.

"You don't want me to?" Trish asked

Dante was surprised, he thought there was something more in the question, maybe he was just hopeful, "No.. just that"

Evie shut her phone close as she brisk walked her way towards Dante, "If you do not do this right I will tell Auntie what Devil May Cry is really all about" it was a threat, "And you'll be outta here for good is that clear?"

Dante hate to admit it, "Crystal" he answered.

"And you", turning to Trish with a loving smile, "I get to dress you everyday!"

Trish's smile was odd, it looks like she doesn't have a choice.

"We're at the mercy of the tigress" said Dante

_AN _

_umm I'm not so sure about this fic, it's the attack of the fluff! I mean if you'll like it or not. Last night I was doing the outline and I realized it was all done. I know what to do with this fic and I'm not so sure if you'll like the whole idea of it. _

_For the readers of blonde ambition, I guess you can see its kind of the same with marriage as a conflict and family as a factor, only it's Dante family this time. It's cause my 16 year old friend is getting married next month Xo. _

_Lots of pairings here but revolves around T D V L same as blonde ambition, only Lady is not really that.. naive about Trish and Dante anymore. Remember the one shot I promised about Lady and her pov on Trish and Dante and how she just realized her feelings for him? It will happen here..i don't now whether it's pov type though. Vergil can/will/might connive._

_Umm I got a lot of influence, most of the scenes here are derived from a show aired here last year, I don't wanna give the title, you might research about it , it can spoil everything lol. _

_Yeah and my best friend's wedding dialogs works well in this fic. _

_I just realized that everything I watched fell into place in this fic, the situation, the people... so there I hope it's not longer than Blonde ambition. I'm scared, I promise the some chapters will make you laugh (no tampons here though)_

_I know I won't get away this time or maybe you guys are just too kind to point out but I do lack action in my fics so if you'll notice everything happens in the span of 2 to 3 days... that's cause I dont think dante could survive a week without killing something.. that's my problem. Do you guys think it would be possible for Trish and Dante to lay off the demons and the guns for one week? _

_What's with the title? Well caffeine and alcohol work together.. a coffee after a heavy drink of whiskey is really good. And they're both very addictive.. _

_The divine comedy, well it's an intended comedy and I do think Trish and Dante are divine.. or not. _

_Sorry it's so long (hides)_


	2. The Godmother

_AN_

_**Chickencurry**__- yay! lol XDD always a pleasure to have you around_

_**destructo**__- ohh, as early as now I am going to apologize for any VxT that will be uploaded, but it's DxT really all the way! (hides)_

_**SatanicParkofMadness**__- oh I found an eva artwork on deviantart! It looks exactly like the photo, the artist said, it was molded after Trish. Oh man, i'm kinda worried, have you spoiled yourself with some dmc 4 facts? I'm afraid I may spoil some unconsciously. _

_**Brukaoru**__- thanks much! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Got that right, punk!" Evie sneered, she just loves it when she gets to bully big people around. Dante rolled his eyes, this is one of the sole reasons why he never bring friends home. 

"Here" the petite woman handed Trish a little, brown envelop and Evie's face was bright as ever. Amazing how she can change her mood quite abruptly or maybe she's just like that with Trish. Dante thinks so... "for plane tickets, I want you guys outta here as soon as possible"

"mmkay.." Trish nodded, placing the envelop on the center table in front of her. She was feeling a little bit strange, too much flattery. She was never appreciated before, she never thought her resemblance would be appreciated by, of all people Dante's aunt. 

"I'll explain everything to Auntie, All you gotta do is do the act and then everybody is happy" Evie said to Dante, making sure all her stuffs are in the bag. 

"You're really into this are you?" Dante scoffed in disbelief specially with the way his aunt is acting, like a total kid. 

"Of course! It's not everyday your nephew gets married" she answered

Trish jumped to her feet, "I beg your pardon?" she was hoping Evie would specify it with every statement. _It's part of their job._

"Or not" Evie laughed, "Don't worry, you.." Evie approached Trish and held her chin gently since she couldn't reach her cheek, "Oh... Auntie is just gonna love you, I can almost see it" and her heart was filled with once more with excitement. She thought she was bringing home the bacon. 

Trish smiled, but her eyes were very worried, "Thanks" was all she could say right now.

"So.." Evie said with a deep breath, "Everything is all planned out and everything is in order, I guess I should be off now"

"Oh.. geez finally!" Dante remarked sarcastically. He has been waiting for Evie's departure since Trish entered his shop. 

Evie laughed "So I'll see you guys, play nice.." and so she left, skipping to her heart's content. humming to the Wedding March, a tune which made the spines of the pair chill.

"Umm nice weather huh?" Dante said, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, it is.." Trish replied, not at all knowing what to say next. What she wasn't aware of is the fact that Dante is experiencing the same, with the tune of the Wedding March stuck in their heads. Was it a bad omen? 

They spent that night... not talking to each other. well, of course they tried to do a casual conversation but it was too uncomfortable and Dante who was wondering why Trish decided to show up all of a sudden was left to contemplate _why... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were on boards the plane the next day

"Dante" Trish called, something has been bothering her. And she knew she shouldn't be bothered by it at all.. but she was. 

"Hm?" Dante responded, browsing through a stack of travel magazines on his lap. Trish sat beside him by the window.

"What's Auntie like?" she asked

"Well" Dante began, wondering what could have roused the sudden interest, "Have you seen The Godfather?"

"Yeah" she answered, looking at Dante and listening to him attentively, something she never did on a casual day like this. 

"She's kinda like the godfather only she's the godmother, or the grandmother in my case" 

Trish rolled her eyes, She never should have listened to that. "So you're telling me your grandmother is the head of an Italian mob?" she said, completely unsatisfied with Dante's answer.

"As long as I get to be Michael Corleone then why not?" he snickered.

Trish pushed him by the shoulder playfully "I'm serious!" she whined.

Dante closed the magazine, only to realize it was upside down. He never really was reading, he was just pretending to be busy. "Why the sudden curiosity?" he asked, looking at Trish with his clear, gray eyes..

Trish hesitated, as she stared at her hands, placed elegantly on her lap. Dante followed her movement, also due to the fact that her lap was bare since she decided to wear a red mini skirt. She started fiddling with her slender fingers. "What if she didn't like me?"

Dante forced himself not to show any reactions that would trigger Trish's girl mode on. "She'll love you Trish" he assured. And he has never been this sure of it as he met her eyes sincerely "Yeah, she'll love you" It was then he took Trish's hand and noticed a ring on her finger. "What's this?" he asked.

"A ring" Trish answered, Dante studied the the silver ring with a lovely pink stone. "From whom?" he asked, letting go of her hand and looking at her. He never really showed that he give a damn to any of Trish's admirers back then. And yes, she garnered quite a few.. try quite a lot. Those guys learned their lesson whenever Trish is not around. 

"From me" Trish replied. "My Christmas gift to myself" she said proudly. The saddest Christmas of her life, the one she didn't spent with her partner. . 

"Well" Dante took something out from his back pocket, then he took Trish's hand again, "You won't be needing that" he said as he started taking her ring off.

"What are you doing?" Trish fussed as she tried to pull her hand but Dante wouldn't let go, "Ouch!" she complained, "Let go!"

"Keep it down" Dante hushed. Trish felt her hands getting numb from Dante's firm grip. After which she felt was a slight pain on her finger as Dante forced her ring off. 

Finally, Trish felt her hand again when Dante let her go , "Stick to the plan, we got married in Vegas" he was just kidding of course. 

"Vegas?" Trish complained not exactly her dream wedding "what happened to the garden wedding!", but then she noticed the new ring on her finger. It was white gold and she's very familiar with the difference between white gold and silver. With small, sparkling diamonds encircling it. Dante tossed her old, silver ring in the air which she instantly caught. "It's pretty" she said admiring the ring

"Yeah?" Dante said, avoiding Trish's eyes and pretending he was looking for something at the back "Wait, you were saying Garden what?" though he heard it right, garden wedding. 

"nothing" Trish smiled, eyes bashfully looking down at the ring. "What are you looking for?" Trish noticed Dante was looking for something or someone, she wanted him to focus, it's not everyday he gives her a ring, or lends her one, she has some questions and she wants answers. That's Dante's idea of girl mode. when chicks talk about feelings. Oh what would be left of his dignity if he even engage himself with these kind of things. 

"The plane babes of course!" Dante answered.

"Tch" Trish scorned, "I can't believe it! and you just got married!"

Dante found that he got Trish off the subject regarding the ring, so it was safe to look at her now. "Whoa babe, you getting jealous or something?" he teased, "You know I always have a special place for you in my heart" 

"No" Trish answered. _Two can play the game_, she thought. "So I guess it would be okay for me to hook up with that guy" Trish turned to the man on the furthest side of the plane. Trish smiled at him teasingly. So Dante looked over and sure enough the guy was checking Trish out, with his nifty Gucci suit. The man's eyes were still on Trish, but not for long as Dante caught his attention with his middle finger.

He laughed to himself as he sat back comfortably, "Hey!" Trish said, "That was rude"

"He was checking you out!" he reasoned, "Its a guy thing Trish, you wouldn't understand"

She pouted, maybe it's human thing. If that is so,_then_ she wouldn't understand. 

"Dante?" Trish called again. But this time, the way she said his name was soft and caring. He should brace himself with all the loving wrath of a woman. _Oh hell..._

"Hm?" Trish could hear Dante's loud music through his earplugs.

"How were you doing while I was gone?" she asked, it was something she really wanted to know. A thing she wasn't able to know because when she got there, Evie made sure they got busy. 

He paused, he wasn't expecting that question. He looked over his partner. Her chin cupped with her hand, looking over the nostalgic clear blue skies. And they were in a plane too. 

How was he while she was away? He was miserable, he was missed her like hell, _he didn't know what to say._ He would never admit it of course, how much he needed her there.. with him._Always_. "It was boring" he answered.

He heard Trish mumble something unheard of and folded her arms over her chest. So he turned the volume up and the flight has been quiet all throughout. He didn't have a damn clue why Trish suddenly gave him the cold shoulder. 

Valerio Catullo Airport was jam packed with busybody people as Dante tugged Trish along the jostle of crowd. It was not like him to be holding her in such a protective manner, they are aware of the fact that Trish is someone who doesn't need protection, of all things. But now that they are married, even under false pretenses, maybe some exemptions can be made. 

Dante was searching for a familiar place in the crowd. "Where are we going?" Trish asked him, and to their surprise a man came up from behind. 

"Young Sir" he greeted. The couple looked back and saw a man, in his fifties Trish guessed. He was wearing a black, leather jacket and dark gray pants. And despite the thinning and graying of his hair, he was still handsome, a glint of his youth evident in the sparkle of his eyes. "Young Miss" he greeted Trish. 

"Good to see you again" said Dante grinning at an old friend.

"Welcome back" the elderly man said with a warm smile, "and you.." he turned to Trish, "will be a lovely addition to the family portrait" his voice was husky and warm. It reminded her of corn husks and honey. 

Trish nodded awkwardly, "Thanks" she muttered. There was something about that man, not a regular butler for sure. 

With a nod of response the man led them the way. Dante's hand however, slipped a little lower from her waist. It was a good thing, for Trish at least, that they were following the man from behind, because then she took his hands off her waist and shoved him right up the wall 

"Your first time to Italy Young Miss?" the old man said, looking at his wristwatch. 

"Yeah it is" Trish replied, still glaring at Dante, _"you touch me again and I swear I'll give it to you bad_" she mouthed at Dante.

Dante's grin was, as always mischievous. _"Give it to me baby!"_ he mouthed back. They used to do this all the time, Trish and Dante. And Trish never was the good sport. Who would be if Dante can be such an ass at times..._most of the time_

"Good, good" the old man said, looking at the two behind his shoulder as they walk, at which Dante pulled Trish again to his side. The couple smiled at him, and after that Trish left Dante a small shock of electricity to keep his hands off her. He shook his hands in pain, biting his lip as he walked. "there's more from where that came from" she hissed. 

The elderly man smiled, eyes looking ahead, paying no mind at all, to the pair's behavior. After all, they are just newly weds and they are still young, so very young. Specially the bride.

"How were things here?" Dante asked, The old man opened the door of a sleek black Benz for them

"Same old, same old" He replied, beaming at Trish as she slid in with Dante. 

"I haven't introduced myself yet" settling himself in the driver's seat. "Benedict Curcci" he said from the rear view mirror. "former secret service, former senior CIA, head of OMSN and I drive and do security for the Madame Isabella Carieli" he purred the engine to life and headed towards the highway. 

"Oh." Trish said, her instincts were right, the commanding yet gentle presence of the man was hard to ignore, "What's OMSN?" Trish figured Madame Isabella is none other than Auntie. 

"Organization Museum Security Network" Dante answered, his lip pulled up in a grin. "we call him Ben" he murmured to Trish as he turned to the old man. "you're such a show off" he chuckled. 

"It's not everyday I meet a beautiful young woman, let the old man have his fun" Ben replied with a crackled smile and warm eyes. "You're looking a lot like your father" he observed

"What? I'm not that old" Dante protested, trying to humor them. He caught sight of Trish, feeling a bit pensive. 

Ben was about to say something witty when he threw a glance at the couple seated at the beck and noticed how they were edging to their seats. Dante was looking over his wife perhaps thinking of a way to approach her. Ben guessed that perhaps a misunderstanding came between them earlier. The red light halted the smooth sailing of the Benz. 

Ben cleared his throat to catch the couple's attention as he dug though the compartments of the car. He was very successful as he pulled out a device with thin wires, "I shall be listening to this.. unnecessary device your Aunt Evelyn has given for my last birthday" he dangled a little black player with his right hand, He was a man of both wisdom and wit, but mostly wisdom. "probably to some song I'd swear you kids won't hear now a days" he chuckled as he plugged the earphones in. "So if you need me, you'll have to tap me on my shoulders for _I cannot hear you_" and with that the pair smiled at him as a song they'd swear they never heard before started playing in the background. 

"He knows" Trish looked at Dante. The lights have turned green. 

"No, he's just like that.. just that" Dante explained, trying to toughen himself up, "we're married remember?" he looked at her, sitting at the very edge of the bench seat.

"Oh" Trish inched closer to Dante so that he was able to wrap his arms around her shoulders."Sorry" she whispered. 

"I'm not contagious" Dante whispered back. 

Ben glanced at the two once more, and finally seeing them together, he smiled. It was pretty ironic, he has seen this before..a long time ago. Only it were Eva and Sparda.

Trish felt Dante toying with the tips of her hair, tickling her arms. And he was mindlessly singing to himself, it was so low that Trish couldn't quite make out to what song he was singing to. 

"Dante" she called. He turned to her, he didn't respond but his eyes did, waiting for her statement. "how long are we gonna be like this?" she asked, They've never sat this close before and it felt really good. It was comfortable, strange enough, it was like they've been doing this for a longest time. 

Dante chuckled, "As long as it takes" and he leaned over to kiss her neck. It was his privilege, one of the many in fact. To kiss her, to hold her, to touch her with the best excuse in the world. Even under false pretenses. He's her husband

"Stop it" she hissed, pushing him lightly

"Why so grumpy, we're married" he was having fun, so this was her weakness, it was like he discovered a top secret recipe. 

"not here!" she glowered, it was hard to tell if she was redding because of a blush or because of fury, maybe even both. 

"Fine, I can wait" and so he gently pushed her head to rest on his chest, "you need your rest" he mused. 

Trish was about to give him some pain but sighed upon seeing Ben who was still checking on them every now and then. "I'll get you for this" she gritted as she submitted herself in his arms and the warmth of his chest.

The ride has been smooth and fast, with Trish peering through the windows, looking at the landmarks they passed by. And it was just a good thirty minute or so when the automobile decelerated then stopped. 

"We're here" Ben announced, taking the plugs off. And Trish finally freed herself from Dante's arms, not that she didn't liked it, but it was too early to admit she did. He got out of the car which was parked on the side of a narrow street, clearly for parking space only, to give the couple some time to prepare themselves. 

Dante let out a deep breath and was about to get off when Trish firmly held his wrist and pulled him back, "Do I look okay?" she asked him. He chuckled and was about to say something really funny when he noticed.. she does look different. A whole lot different from when he first saw her, a whole lot different from when she used to his partner. 

Gone was the death pale color of skin, or the hollows underneath her eyes. And all that was left of her was the warmth. The rays of the sun landing delicately on her fair skin, giving her hair, a faint, ephemeral glow. But her eyes which were, as always clear and sapphire blue with sincerity, or her lips pulled down adorably. So instead of saying something that would infuriate her, he just gave her a nod, not even realizing he was already gawking at her.

Maybe it did her good... _when she stopped being his partner_

"What's wrong?" she tilted her head to the side. Her face so innocent, _so deceiving_. 

"Nothin'" he mumbled, shaking his head slowly. He inhaled an air full, "So you ready?" he asked her, trying to cover up the fact that he almost drooled over her. 

Before Trish could even reply, she saw Evie coming. So closed her eyes shut as the car started shaking. 

"What took you so long?" Evie bellowed from the outside. "I told you ASAP" she opened the door. She's even smaller than Trish would have imagined, wearing a tight fitting corporate dress, her thin arms and her exquisite face. She pulled Dante by his shoulder, "OUT" she commanded, Dante really have to give Evie some props for trying to pull him out. Of course in the real world Evie won't even be capable of raising his arm. 

After Dante got out, Evie slid in with Trish and she closed the door to keep Dante from hearing what they were going to talk about. He was very dismayed, "chicks.." he groaned. 

"Well you know women, you can never grow too fond of them, but eventually you do" said Ben who was standing straight, hands clasped on his back. 

Dante laughed, "Can't argue wit that" he said as he leaned his forearm on the window. He saw Trish nodding, just nodding while Evie was saying something fast, very unreadable. 

Then without looking Evie pushed the door open and bumped Dante on his forehead, "Aw" he groaned, Evie got out, "Oh dearie, I'm sorry" she said, "That's your fault you were listening"

"No I wasn't" he groaned, gently massaging that portion in his eyebrows where he got hit. Trish got out gracefully, examining the little red spot on her partner-- husband's forehead. 

Evie raced to the steps, "Stop being such a baby, you're a married man"she protested with the clacking sound of her high heels. 

"Stop rubbing it in, Man!" Dante breathed. Trish took his arm as they walked, "What did she tell you?" Dante leaned over as he whispered. 

"She told me..something about_ me_" Trish answered, feeling nervous and hesitant.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking Trish up the steps. 

"You'll see" and she stared up at the Venetian house. The small brown gates were already opened for them, thanks to Evie. It was a big house but it was very cozy and straight out rectangular. It was also lined with several houses, all with really bold and strange colors.. Trish could see the Gothic influence with the architecture. Like the huge, intricate venetian windows. There were also several balconies with flowers draping on the sides. It looked like a mocha cake, complete with white icings, due to the white detailed linings on the the windows, and the balcony, and the stained glass door. it was very quaint but a very beautiful house. 

"Wow you live here?" she asked, wondering why there were little flags by the window sill. 

"No, never did, but Auntie and Evie does and my mom did too.." it was the first time Trish heard Dante say mom, it was very casual, yet so full of meaning. "Auntie is a treasure, she's a well known writer and artist here so.. as you can see, she's pretty hooked up" 

"Oh.." Trish remarked, more reason for her to get jittery. And so she thought why would she feel nervous all of a sudden? it's not like Auntie is going to be her real_, grandmother in law_. They were already by the stained glass door when she gripped Dante's arms once more with both hands. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea" 

Dante laughed, "Cute.. but too late babe" he said as he pushed the door open. Little did they know that Ben was actually following them closely behind. And Dante actually finds it amusing up to now, Trish could still be a bag full of surprises for him. Sure at times they act like kids for the laugh, but this wasn't a laughing matter and indeed Trish is sort of acting funny, she would never grip his arm like this.. normally she wouldn't. But he might get used to it, he wouldn't mind. 

"did you seriously call me_ cute_?" Trish glared at him. Trish would rather be dead, than be cute. 

They could clearly hear Evie's laughter and a couple of women speaking Italian. "I don't speak Italian" she hissed as they turned to another room, with the salmon colored walls. 

"You don't?" Dante asked, he figured Trish would know how to speak his native tongue.

"No" she frowned, "Mundus didn't tell me you're Italian!" it was a joke.

"Well now you know, I'm half demon, half Italian" and so she rolled her eyes and thought she can never beat Dante at being funny. 

Ben noticed, since he was walking behind Trish and Dante, that the two were rather.. slowing in pace, anxious perhaps. "Don't keep lunch waiting now" Ben said from behind. Trish was startled, how long was he there? 

Dante took Trish by her waist, that's the third time this day, tugging her close. The nostalgia of that house was sweeping over him, the childhood memories.. too vague remember. And he know precisely where to go, the dining area where Trish caught sight of three women, one of which she recognized to be Evie. 

"Here goes nothing" Dante mumbled as he approached the table. "Auntie.." he greeted the elderly woman, seated at the head of the chair, "Dante?..il mio nipote caro!" _(my darling grandson)_. She cried as she held Dante's cheek with the loving eyes of a mother. 

"yep, it's me" he replied, his voice was deep and mature to Trish's amazement. He could never be too happy to see her, maybe he missed them. He's been away for such a long time, too long in fact. 

"You look so much like your father" Auntie admired, "Such a handsome young man". 

Evie was all smiles and so was the other woman in that pale green on the other end of the table.

"Where is she?" Auntie asked without any moment's hesitation, excitement filled her tiny hazel eyes. 

And so he gently pushed the small of her back and presented his wife proudly. Auntie, though her face was wrinkled was still beautiful. Her skin was pale with small, sparkling, hazel eyes and beautiful lips that never cease to smile.

She took her tiny specs off the collar of her lavender attire and placed it on the bridge of her nose. Then with soft hands, she took Trish's face, Trish leaned over so that Auntie could look at her closely.

Give Trish a super giant demon and she'll take it down, No Fear. But this kindly old woman, made her nervous like hell 

"l'OH mio!" _(Oh My)_ Auntie cried taking Trish's cheeks with her soft, gentle hands. Beads or tears forming at the edge of her loving eyes, "You remind me so much of my Eva" she said with thick Italian accent. And Trish didn't know whether it was a good thing. But Auntie seems happy as she turned to Dante, "è molto bella!" _(she is very beautiful). _

"I know Auntie" he replied, a sense of pride swelling in his insides. 

"Grazie" Trish smiled thoughtfully, she was aware of five Italian words: grazie, ciao, arivideci, pasta, pizza. 

Auntie smiled at Trish with such fondness as she kissed the young woman's forehead, "Thank you my darling, thank you for picking our family to join with yours!" and it was painful for the old woman to let Trish go. Much more painful for Trish admit that, _that_ she doesn't have a family. That Dante was the closest thing to a family.. well not entirely, there is another one. 

_This was a bad idea_, Trish thought. _she's so nice! too nice! _

And Evie felt another accomplishment, followed by a sigh of relief. 

"venga sedere al lato di me il mio tesoro?"_(would you care to sit with me)_ Auntie said to Trish.

Trish looked at Evie with pleading eyes, she can't handle that phrase.

"Mama" Evie explained, "I am afraid out dear Trish still hasn't learned the language" 

Auntie flushed, "Oh, of course, of course" she said, "forgive me, I was carried away" she laughed, and everyone did as they settled for lunch. 

AN

_kei school's out. Grieving is over, due to (naruto manga) _

_Boring chapter? sorry you guys.. _

_(hides)_

_The thing with red and black (not important, gibberish)_

_i was watching mortal kombat movie on youtube, i don;t know if you guys have seen that movie, but i thought it was awesome and my favorite is Kitana. And I was like, whoa, Kitana's outfit is almost like Trish's. And then came Mileena. In the game, Kitana would have something blue on her outfit and her clone/twin Mileena would wear something red. Which was kinda weird since the one wearing red usually is the good guy (like Dante and Miyaka from fushigi yugi andYui was the one in blue)_

_And so There I was watching this show Gossip Girl and my idea of a real Trish is the actress who plays Serena (Blake Lively) coz the body and the face... and the one playing Blair ain't a bad Lady either. And there was this episode, wherein they were both wearing similar outfits only Serena is wearing red and Blair is wearing blue. and I was like wow, it's like seeing a younger, real version of Trish and Lady.. lol _

_Color coordinated characters are such delight. as for me i love red and black together.. red and black should always be together. _


	3. His Story Repeats Itself

_Eric Draven- there was no justice at all with his death TT, thanks! Yeah, I wonder if Italian does the spit thing.. lol kidding!_

_SatanicParkOfMadness- lol, you don't wanna know where I got Benedict from (grin). Waaa that was too much coming from you, that means a lot! but thanks so much for that review! I will do better! (power up!)_

_Brukaoru- yeah it would be nice if they do it like, cg ff advent children like. But yet again, I do worry bout the story line too _

_Currychicken- don't worry friend! There are lots of scenes with them sleeping in one room lol XDD I'll dedicate the first room encounter to you XDD_

_WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk- lol, I'm sorry but you're right, this fic is one, big fluff! You have an accent? That's so cool! I can make weird accents just for a good laugh (it's not pretty to hear XD).btw, I'm from the Philippines and my friend is half Chinese so it's really uncommon for someone in their family to get married at that age, parental wishes of course. And yeah, not too many Dante x Trish... (sad) there should be more! _

Food was served. The pair sat together while Evie and Ben sat on the opposite side. Auntie sat on the head chair while the woman in pale green who was introduced by Evie as Elena, a close family friend sat on the other end. Elena also happened to be one of Eva's closest friends. 

"How old are you?" Elena asked Trish with a sweet smile, Elena was a woman in her mid forties. Her dirty blond hair was tied up in a bun just like Auntie's, and a string of pearls proudly displayed itself around her neck. 

"She's 23" Evie answered, very proud of her discovery, like she was some agent who found her latest talent. 

Dante started coughing violently, Trish has to gently massage his back and make him drink water, it was no big deal, She's had worst with Dante, like trying to revive him with mouth to mouth and then... well, you know what happens when Dante gets a mouth to mouth, you will get one too.. _"Evie's fault"_ She whispered to him _"She told me to let her do all the talking.."_.

Auntie smiled upon seeing Trish taking care of her_husband_, "Guardili, sono così nell'amore" _(Look at them, they're so in love) _Auntie said to Ben softly. Ben nodded in agreement, It was a good thing Trish couldn't understand Italian, but Dante does and he heard that all right. 

"So young" Elena's eyes widened, "Nice catch!" she told Dante. 

Dante who was holding up the napkin to cover his mouth, to keep himself from coughing, just nodded. 

"He's got taste" said Ben with his warm, fatherly tone, "Just like his father" 

"Young and beautiful" Auntie approved, looking admirably at Trish, "As my granddaughter-in-law should be" Trish swallowed, her cheeks are starting to hurt from all that smiling, if she cannot inflict pain on Evie, she will inflict it on Dante. 

"So what do you do?" Elena asked Trish, very intrigued. 

"Freelance model" and once again Evie answered for Trish. Of course, that was their discussion inside the Benz earlier. _"Let the master do all the talking, just smile and wave" _Trish recalled. 

Dante rolled his eyes, first Trish is only 23, which made him a cradle snatcher. And then suddenly Trish is a model, He already knows he's lucky enough to have someone like her around, it doesn't have to be that obvious. Trish liked the model part very much, she thought it was quite, _flattering_. She tried so hard not to laugh and focused on spearing every macaroni on her plate. 

The conversation that was shared during lunch soon deepened to an adult, discreet conversation. Things Dante and Trish would never participate in, things they never really get. Specially when _the adults _started talking about the dreaded _R_ word..._relationships._

"You know" Elena began, timidly drinking from her crystal glass, "I've read an article about how women marry their fathers, is there any truth to this?" her accent was very sexy, like a divalicious model who married a big time business tycoon and runs her own company. _Well, Elena really is a retired divalicious model who married a big time business tycoon, who now runs her own company. _

"Actually, yes" Evie answered, "Happens all the time, but it's the _subconscious_ mind of a woman who picks a husband not even realizing the fact that, the man is like her father, smells like her father too." 

Trish bit her lip, refraining herself from laughing, she felt Dante's nudge on her knees. She didn't look at him, she just focused on not laughing.._ Mundus.. _

"No wonder I'm divorced" Elena laughed, everyone did except Dante and he knows where this conversation was going, he needed out—fast. 

"But with men.." Evie begun looking at Dante through the corner of her eyes.

He groaned, he saw this coming "May I be excused?" Dante asked. He has seen this a lot of times, _Evie is Evil_

"No" Trish, Ben, Evie, and Elena chorused

_This is a set up_ he thought. How much he wanted to bury his face on his plate of pizza. Home made, the best pizza in the world.

"They tend to _consciously _pick women who remind them of their mother" It's official, Evie was teasing. _This is going to be very fun_, She thought. 

"Oh really?" Elena was sarcastic, a very bad actress. "I didn't know that". It was something middle aged women do, make fun of the young ones. 

"My mother always told my sister, if you wanted to know how a man would treat you after you're married, you watch how he treats the mother, the sister and the grandmother" Ben explained. 

_A conspiracy_, Dante thought. They were talking like Trish and him weren't even there, he wondered how was Trish was doing. 

"May I be excused?" Trish asked, She was not doing so well either.. This was too much, maybe she could stay at the bathroom for the meantime and pretend she got lost.

"No" Dante, Ben, Evie and Elena chorused. 

Auntie laughed, "Stop teasing them" she said heartily, " But, I _do_ have noticed" Everyone became silent, the national artist is going to give out a statement. "Because our Trish looks like dear Eva, you can't help but see the resemblance between her and Dante as well" and her eyes were so full of sincerity and truth

Dante and Trish froze, both edging to their seats. This was unfair, so very unfair... four on two, no chance of winning… handicap match. 

"Mama! and you be the one to tell us to stop teasing?" Evie laughed. 

"Why, I am only stating the obvious" Auntie protested, with her light, musical laugh. "The law of relationship states that people tend to marry off with someone who is equal to them, _one_ who is like them" and even though she gave out the statement in a very scientific matter, the tone of her voice and even the slightest pronunciation of the words are from the heart of a loving woman. 

"Oh! that's why married couples tend to look like each other" Elena recalled, And the two immediately looked up, lost their appetite. Was that an insult? 

"Whoa, you guys are all red!" Evie pointed, "You got your faces dipped on the pasta or something?"

Trish's face fell again, this was so embarrassing. First, they're sabotaged by a group ofvery nice_ old _people, and now she looks like Dante. 

And Dante _will _get Evie for this. "Stop it Aunt Evelyn!" he retorted after drinking some water. 

"What the!" Evie scorned, "What did I tell you about the _aunt_ thing"

"You started it" Dante answered back

Auntie laughed harder, small and soprano as she clapped her hands, they really needed a child in the family, Dante and Evie are much too old now. But Auntie didn't think so. They are still young and spirited... yes, they needed a child in the house. 

"They never grow up" Trish heard Ben mumble. 

And so Trish wondered, what if.. she really gets to stay in here, like _this.._ Where everyday they get to be teased around by people who they can never win against. 

"So" Elena with her regal demeanor, broke the fight before they'd end up throwing food at each other, something which already happened several years ago. "When is the wedding?" 

Dante and Evie stopped, "The What?" 

"The wedding" Elena repeated, "You are going to get married while you're here right?" 

"We already got married" Trish said, a little confused and nervous, she thought Evie already fixed all this.

"Yes, but you got married in your hometown right? so it's only right that you marry again here, in his hometown.. it's tradition" Elena explained 

"Of course! a wedding!" Auntie exclaimed, "We never got to see our Dante and Trish get married in America" 

Trish bit her lip and shot Dante an alarming look, she was mortified. 

And Dante could feel her nails clawing his knees, "Umm" Dante cleared his throat, "We don't plan to get married here just yet, it's too soon" he explained. 

Trish swallowed as she nodded in agreement, she knew it. Something was going to get screwed. 

"Haia!" Auntie exclaimed, "The sooner the better! Who knows? I might not live up to see your wedding! I am getting old everyday and all I want is some peace I knowing that my grandchildren are..." and Auntie went on and on. She just wants Trish to be part of family so bad. What more joy could bring to an old woman's heart but to see her grandson getting married to the perfect woman.

But the thing is, the perfect woman is not exactly human, would that be a problem? 

"Is your mom like that too?" Trish whispered, leaning over Dante. It was obvious from whom Evie got her persuading powers from.

"You have no idea" Dante answered, shaking his head.

"It's not good" she whispered to him, "_this_ is not good"

Everybody... Well, Not everyone in that room knows, that when Auntie started using age and health as an excuse. It, under any circumstances, must be done. 

Dante and Trish glared at Evie... 

_"the five foot wonder set us up"_

Now if you happened to be a _very _small woman, standing approximately a flat 5. It would be _very_ scary to find two _very _tall people looking down at you with _very_ angry eyes. But if you're Evie, not even the prince of hell himself could stand a chance. And so there they stood, by the kitchen sink. Evie with a very apologetic grin while the couple waited for an explanation. 

"I'll take care of it I promise!" Evie held her hand in oath, her head now engulfed with tens of thousands of ideas on how she'll plan the wedding. 

"How?" Trish asked, she was doing _The Pose._ and Dante knew whenever Trish does _The__ Pose_, She means business. Well, if you're wondering how to do the pose, it's really quite simple. It is when she folds her arm over her chest, and she'd shift all of her weight on her right leg and her left would be in a slant position, out for display. It was one of the many odd idiosyncrasies she has, sometimes Dante finds it amusing how he'd discover something new everyday. That is, until she left.

"I'll hire a wedding planner?" Evie guessed, but in fact she was thinking of getting that book, _Complete__Wedding Planner_, she was already trying to remember where she saw it. 

Dante rolled his eyes, apparently he has his own problems with Evie, something Evie failed to tell him about, "Trish" he said, pretending that he too, meant business. "I'll take care of this"

Trish feared he'll do or say something rash to Evie, and so she hesitated. But lucky for Dante, Ben came along and told Trish she was being called for by Auntie. So with a worried face, she left the two to discuss the matter without her concern.

"23 years old!" Dante hissed, this.. is what was bothering him. 

"What?" Evie laughed, well it was her idea, Trish did look kind of young.

"Do you have any idea how old.. how _young_ I am?" Dante said sarcastically, fervently pronouncing each word. It was one sad fact, it wouldn't be long before he, though he hates to admit it, would be in his thirties soon, just a couple of years from now.

"Hey don't blame me, I was even going for 21, I just tried to narrow down your age gap" Evie replied, nudging her head like she was someone Dante owes a lot to. 

"Narrow down our age gap? "He repeated. "If you wanna narrow down out age gap, you could have made her 26, that's reasonable!" and so he threw his hands in the air, probably in denial that he was indeed 28, "But _Noo... _she has to be 23, what does that make me a dirty old man?" 

Evie rolled her eyes, it was superficial yes, but if there is someone who basically have age issues.. it was herself. "Age are just numbers, so quit you're whining it's just five years" she said to Dante with much sympathy. 

He sighed, there is basically no winning when your opponent is Evie, little as she is.. That's why they call her _the five foot wonder_. Nothing is impossible with her. "What else did you tell Auntie?" 

"Minor background info..that Trish grew up not knowing her parents" She thought that all by herself, She saw it on T.V, she forgot the title. 

"Oh c'mon" Dante breathed out, "I can't believe you threw in some drama"

Evie opened her mouth in dismay, it was practically the closes thing to the truth, "What would you like me to tell her, you killed Trish's dad? Besides Auntie likes the drama!"

Dante paused, that was quite surprising, "So you knew" he accused

"Course! I know everything" Evie said, taking a shot of margarita, perhaps it runs in the family, the alcohol consumption. "Ben was secret service" 

"Ben is on this too?" He frowned, prancing across the room, things were getting way out of hand. There they were, trying to pretend that they're married, just as planned.

But then this came along. They have to be married in Italy, in his homeland and the thing is, he is so sure that Evie and Elena connived about it.. oh! the horror of those _ninety pound, label whoring bag of pure girly evil. _It's not that he didn't want to get married, just that..they haven't talked about it yet. He did thought about settling down, but.. they have the all the time in the world and right now.. it's just not the right time. Not to mention Trish doesn't seemed to be too enthusiastic about it.. for some reason he's not quite sure whether he likes to know. 

Evie shrugged her shoulders

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" Dante asked, though he was relieved. Trish never really was just a demon to him, specially now.. she was just.. _she was just Trish. _

"Tch" Evie scoffed, "the whole demon thing?" she said it, like it was something normal, well for their family it really is nothing new, "Big Deal, it's not like she's any different, it's Sparda-Eva all over again" It was a very honest statement. The moment she saw Trish she didn't care whether she was human or vampire or even an alien for Pete's sake, what were the odds of having someone who looks that close to her late sister. But she has to be part of this family. And Dante thought for once, Evie made a good point. "Then again, you sure need a whole lot of help, much like your father, what's wrong with you people!" she complained. 

It caught Dante's attention, amidst the headache he's having, trying to find the right words or another game plan. Sooner or later he'll have to explain it to Trish. "What do you mean?"

Evie smiled, something she never told the twins, "How d'you think Eva and Sparda met?" she said, her lips pulled up in a very sly, smile. Her big, bambi eyes were sparkling with mischievousness.

And Dante chuckled, he couldn't believe this, "You hook them up" it was a question and a statement at the same time. Of course, he never really thought about how his parents met but how could he have failed to realize, that only a bad influence, Guns n Roses reformed groupie like Evie, who desperately has this big problem with matchmaking, would be the sole reason behind Eva and Sparda

"Would you like me to tell you the story of how they met?" Evie eyes sparkled, she may have forgotten she's talking to Dante. 

"Hell no, Evie I'm a guy remember?" anything but that, he's a man, he's not into those kinda things, that's supposed to be written in some rule book. He even tried to hide the fact that it made him shiver. Before he could think of his parents making out on_ the bed of roses_, he immediately shook his head. Amazing how a healthy, driven man like Dante can have such idiotic yet wild imaginations. "The plan" business time, "What about the plan?"

Evie pursed her lips, not a good sign, "You will get married" she concluded, "It didn't came from me, it came from Auntie" and she walked towards him with her 'First Lady President' like presence, pushing Dante to walk backwards, "I don't care if it's the end of the world, or if a meteor lands on her head or if the Dead started walking the earth, _you will get married_" and Dante could have imagined a marching band playing as she made her speech. 

"Chill!" he said with a submissive gesture. Evie's bitch mode is definitely on, He knows he better get out of this before it gets worst and she'd start talking about people he doesn't know. "I'm gonna go tell Trish right now!" and he scampered away, it give him the chills.. Women, if they're not sexy, they're nasty. 

"You play with fire by playing with affairs of the heart" Ben said, entering the kitchen to find Evie with another shot of margarita.

"Well, them kids need all the help they can get" she reasoned out, wiping her mouth timidly with a tissue. "You saw them, they're crazy about each other.. they just need some pushing" and her bitch mode faded as she though about Trish. 

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Ben asked with a smirk on his olive toned face. "playing with hearts as always" 

"Ha" Evie retorted, it was a game she likes to play. But this time, she was serious. "You'll see Ben, the moment they realize how much they're into each other, they'll thank me for all of this" and those were the same words she told him thirty years ago. Only there won't be any demons to kill the heroine that will conclude the story.. _No Sireee_ Evie thought.. The heroine this time is far stronger..

Maybe it's not the demons the heroine should look out for..

xoxoxoxoxsxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like any other home in Verona, the house they were into has at least four balconies with orchids and wild flowers hanging on the sides. A beautiful sight specially from the outside. What Trish found to be very amusing is how the houses were all lined up right next to each other. 

"What now?" Trish asked, concern was very evident in her voice. She spent the whole afternoon with Auntie talking about herself and what she wanted to do. Auntie seemed like the mother she never had and it breaks her heart to let the old woman know that this was all just an act. Auntie showed her photographs of the old family. Of Eva, Sparda and the twins how much she loved them. Guilt is slowly eating her up. 

"We get married" Dante concluded, leaning his elbows on the peach, marble balcony.. They were at the living room, it was already quite late and the only source of light was from the old fashioned street lamps outside and the lights from Pontie Pierra at the distant. "Then we get divorced" it was just a suggestion, and he felt stupid for bringing it up, and he could only hope Trish wouldn't agree to it.

"Divorce?" her eyes widened, it was a bit too much... it was a little offensive too. Or maybe it's just her. 

_Bingo_ Dante thought, "Well, do you want to be stuck with me forever?" _say yes _

_Yes_, "No" she answered childishly, a common response from someone who's practically bad liar. 

And Dante felt disappointed, "Then that's the plan, we pretend like we're crazy about each other, get married, split the money, then get divorced secretly, so... you up for it?"_say no _

"Is there no other way?" she replied, which is the closest thing to a _no._ It was very unlikely for the two of them to be talking about something so serious. They never really had a serious conversation before. And often times, Every conversation would end up with shameful flirtations and ill funny, sarcastic remarks.

"Do you have any suggestions?" it was almost breathtaking, how he looked at her from his shoulders as he leaned over the balcony. The perfect angles of his face and the ruddy tousle of his hair. If she wasn't a woman strong enough, she'd play damsel in distress all day and wait for him to rescue her and carry her off.

But she is… too bad for him. 

She shook her head and sat on the balcony beside him, she hesitated but it did quite bothered her, if she told him how she really feels, maybe he'd respect that. "Don't you think I'm a bit too young to get married.._ again_" she asked him

And of course his response was undeniably rude, letting out a grunt. He was, indeed still quite bitter about the age thing, "Don't tell me you bought the 23 years old thing Trish, Evie was just pissing me off" he turned to her.

"No.. no" Trish was really having hard time saying this. She'd seen it on T.V. Husband and wife, love and marriage (and possibly even sex), and all the whirlwind of emotions and feelings she never really was good at. Well let's just say, it was only several years since she was _exposed_ to the human world and quite frankly.. "What I'm trying to say is.. don't you think I'm a little inexperienced when it comes to marriage and.._things.._ " and she already said it out loud, tilting her head to the side as she bit her lip. Hoping that by some miracle, he could take something seriously and with sincere understanding. 

And it came to him, upon realization that Trish was not wholly human. And she did not start off as a baby. In fact she started off as fully grown woman with not much experience on being _human._ He forced himself not to laugh, he found his source of amusement for the night. "Trish" his lips trembling, fighting off his laughter, "How old are you?" 

"23" she answered, trying to gather up all the dignity she has left, knowing that she will eventually loose them tonight. And the heavens never really answered her prayers. 

He laughed, "No you're not!" he mused "I don't even think you're, you're.. _a teenager yet!_"

"I most certainly am not a teenager" she cried (younger even), crossing her arms over her chest, "How dare you say that!" and she, of all creatures Dante has known, was yet to be the worst liar in the world, very easy to read. Of course she's not a teenager, she's not even a decade's old, speaking of human years of course. 

"You most certainly are too!" he grinned at her with such ruddiness that it made him look like a boy. 

She was blushing, another Trish myth was busted. She came into this world, fully clothed in the sexiest black outfit, a very good seductress, a very poised and mature woman complete with all the cool moves and yet the downside.. 

Inexperienced when it comes to the real thing. "I have no time for this" she mumbled as she was about to turn and leave, Dante took hold of her "What are you doing?" she demanded. 

Dante, who was clearly, yet again up to no good, gently but firmly held her by her arms. Savoring the smoothness of it, he allowed his hands to glide down a little further as he purposely, deliciously gazed at her, licking his lips and then biting it in the process, "The innocence is turning me on.. Imagine all the things I could do to you" and it did turned him on, all the things he could teach her… this was _too good. _What more could a husband want than an extremely hot, _virgin_wife. 

"AWW" he wailed after taking a flesh breaking pinch from Trish, but it was worth it. He could have paid a million dollars to capture Trish's face earlier on camera. And so she walked away, regretting that honest sentiment, blaming herself for thinking he might understand.

"I could teach you all the moves Trish!" he teased, rubbing that stinging portion on his arm. He watched her flip him off, not even looking back. He smiled to himself, she was such a delight, walking in a straight line. Much, much better than those Victoria Secret models he drooled over. In fact what would it be like if Trish was in a Victoria's Secret? and maybe some huge, black wings. And how could he refrain himself from fantasizing about Trish, specially now that he has her for his wife, it will be official too, Trish and a million dollars... And so here he goes again healthy, driven male with a wild imagination..

_AN _

_Wow, thanks for the response, I didn't expect you guys would actually like this. This was all like, I dunno.. But thanks really! Truly appreciate the reviews. _

_Hey have you guys read that Dante and Trish made it on Kotaku's list of love teams, I think? Dante and Trish are like, becoming one of the most controversial rpg pairs ever... it's either you love them or you hate them. _

_I might change the title though... There is already a cool fic that has divine comedy on it, it was here first and it's really cute too, I wanna step down. _

_I sort of like defended Trish x Dante pairing in this chap lol my bad...but everything stated there was true!_

_I hope you like it, sorry if I wrote something you didn't like. I will make the edits afterwards (I always make mistakes, I'm sorry already)_

_ninety pound, label whoring bag of pure girly evil- from the show, gossip girl_


	4. First Lady

_AN _

_**SatanicParkofMadness**- I was just googling for Dante Trish fanarts when I stumbled over it. Try googling for Kotaku Gaming top five love stories. Umm. Here you go Vergil and Lady. XDD. I noticed I can never escape you, you have this thing for guessing the parts, I have yet to reveal. lol, that's really cool. It's like you know what's going to happen already! XDD _

_**CurryChicken**- yes! Amen to that!!_

_**Dante's blade**- yeah, lots of free time. Thanks much! XD, might be the last one though. _

_**WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrun**k- lol!! You're really funny! XD, c'mon not all guys are pigs... I guess. Lol but Dante can be a pig sometimes oh menn.. _

_**ChaoticAngel**- yeah I figured, all their names are Italian so there! Thanks much, I do hope there would be more DxT fics. _

_**Brukaoru**- I know, I wish they'd formalize Dante x Trish. I think they really created Trish for Dante's lead, but due to Lady's fanbase.. T.T_

_**Destructo888-** yeah and it kinda feels different coz, I got so used to Dante fics, but now there are Nero Kyrie fics in here, new pairs XDD. I wonder if they'd do like Dante Gloria lol._

_**Angelforver**-thanks much!!_

It was the best the sleep Trish has ever had; come to think of it, it was the only _complete _sleep Trish has ever had. She woke up with a very content yawn as she ran her slender fingers through her tangled hair, followed by a nice smile. She immersed herself from her slumber, thinking what her plans are for today. Then she realized, she was not the free and independent woman she used to be for the past weeks. And she, in fact is a married woman... such horror. 

She shook her head; she never regrets her decision at least. She spread the blanket properly over the cushions and evened out her floral-print comforter. After the beddings were done, she fluffed her pillows. Another accomplishment, she thought to herself. Like fixing one's bed happened to be an arduous task. But she was never the homemaker. A fact, like many others in this story, that will bring about some minor complications with regards to the life of _a not so_ married couple. Like another sad fact, she can't cook, try as she might. The stove, the oven and the spatula would never give her a chance. Or another one, she can't wash her clothes. Well she can, if she gives herself another chance. But the trauma… it was hard to forget what became of her nice, black, minidress after she immersed it from a basin of bleach, which she thought was fabric conditioner. After that incident, she became a regular in the Dry Cleaners. She ran her hands through her abdomen, the perfect tone, even without the workout. She admired the intricate, laced work of the lingerie. As promised, her wardrobe was indeed a wonderland, her closet was huge and everything in it belongs to her. 

Her room was a blissful break from all the previous ones she's had. It was spacious and bright..ugh.. except for the bright part. Her windows were large and heavily curtained and to her delight, she too owns a small balcony with bright red orchids draping on the sides. Her bed was too large for her and she finds it really uncomfortable, when there is too much room, so she tried to spread her limbs as much possible to occupy every bit of it. At the end of her bed is a bench type loveseat that has drawers underneath, her favorite furniture to say the least. And on every surface of her room was either a fussy looking display or a floral vase. To sum it up, it was the best room she's been into, she thought the pale yellow walls were _nice._

And so, she walked towards another elaborately designed door leading to the bathroom. It was every girl's fantasy to have a bathroom this large. It was like the ones you see on Better Living magazines. With an octagon shaped tub, shower quarters, not to mention the sink which was shaped into the likeness of a beautiful shell. She was wondering what she's going to do with all these room. She was about to take her lingerie off when Dante entered.

He was innocently scratching his head, still sleepy, then he saw Trish—in a black lingerie, "Whoa" and suddenly he was wide awake, "Nice" he was nodding his head in approval, what a way to start the morning. The only thing missing now, was the black wings. _Thank You Evie_ he thought. For the cute, tiny things in her wardrobe. 

She immediately tried to cover herself up with a huge towel, "What are you doing here?" she hissed. Thinking to herself that if it hadn't been a moment too soon Dante might have seen a glimpse of _Victoria's secret._

He pointed to the door behind him. It was identical to_ her_ door. Only, it was _his_ door to the bathroom. "Are you seriously trying to cover yourself from me?" he asked, "I mean we both know I've seen you more naked than that" 

Trish groaned, no wonder it's such a big bathroom, it was for the both of them. She paused when she realized, "What the.." she took her _hubby_ by his arm and pulled him to his room. Dante found another opportunity to crack another joke, "Babe, don't you think it's a bit early for this?"

"Don't you babe me!" she snarled as she studied his room. And his room was just like hers—except the color. It was the color of red wine, but aside from that, the bed, the loveseat, the arrangement of the furnitures was just like hers. She exited through his door and saw that they both share a common room.

"I can't believe this!" she fired, realizing that their rooms were connected not only by one common room but worst, one bathroom.

"Yeah, me too" he smirked, apparently having a good time drinking her in, it's not everyday she walked across his room in a short towel. She turned to him realizing that her partner was a little, preoccupied with her legs. And you can't blame the man, he's just a man, and those are very _very _attractive legs. Just like how he wants them: long, slender_.. smooth_. "I mean our rooms" she elaborated, catching Dante's attention. 

"Oh, that" he replied, "Well, you did ask for two bedrooms, you didn't ask for two bathrooms" and sometimes he could just thank Evie for being so clever. He walked back to the bathroom, followed by Trish.

"You wanna shower together?" he asked her casually, if it would be possible for Trish to burst like a balloon, she could have already did so. 

"No!" her eyes narrowed, sometimes it just amazes her. She wondered if he'd ask any random girl out for sex too, in this, disturbingly casual, _there's nothing wrong with it_ manner. "I got here first!" she protested

"Your point?" he raised his eyebrows. Trish didn't fail to notice how.. _Hot_ he really is, with bare abs out for display. The way the garters of his pants fittingly hug his hips, if those garters will be just a little bit lower…._What am I thinking?!_

And so she shook her head from thinking any further. 

"I take a bath first" she swallowed, wondering if Date could read minds, because if he does, she'd be in deep trouble, there was no excuse for what she was thinking earlier. 

"You take the tub, I take the shower, if you're so greedy about sharing" he made it sound like a fair offer. 

"No" she scowled, still couldn't get over the fact that she was, indeed attracted to him—physically, of all forms of attraction. 

"You take the shower, I take the tub then" he thought he was being quite generous about it. "Is the shower glass frosted?" he smirked; a full view of Trish taking a bath is kind of _cool._

"Arghh" she grumbled, "How bout you wait outside" playfully pushing him out and into his room, "and I take a shower" she smiled as she shut the door close and locking it.

She sighed, she could only imagine how long they'd be like this, battle for the bathroom.. God help her from pulling all her hair out. 

She could hear him laughing outside, "I hate you" she cried, she hates this about him, 6 foot 4 of pure guy evil. 

"C'mon Trish" he chuckled, "What's not to love about me, I'm adorable!" 

With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head. Some things will never change. Dante realized that _his _door to the bathroom may be locked. But _her_ door isn't, and so he creeped into her room and God knows what will happen next. 

xoxox

"So it is true" she said, taking the barstool right beside the silver haired man. "You _are_ alive" 

He didn't look up; it was as if he hadn't noticed her there.

Miles away from Italy is an old fashioned pub. The crowd was not at all that large, just some several people playing pool and the aroma of coffee and cigarette was far stronger than that of alcohol. 

"You followed me" it was a cold statement, that's very like him. He had his elbows leaning on the grained surface. 

"The usual" Lady said to the bartender, the bartender politely attended to the woman's order. 

"Not really" she focused her attention back to him. "I was just passing by when I recognized a familiar face that's all" the small television on the corner of the room showed the local news. The volume was down so low that the buzzing sound of the reporter was in the background. 

She studied him; he has matured quite a lot, being the older of the twins. He wasn't looking at her and instead he was playing with his phone, mindlessly twirling it with his thumb and forefinger. It was very impossible to start a conversation with him, not just for Lady but practically for everyone in the living, breathing world. He's Vergil, that's a reason enough. 

"I suppose you already know the news?" he hates to talk about it and of all people to Lady. 

She turned to him, did she hear that right, "Vergil Sparda starting an actual conversation?" she mocked lightly, taking in her drink. 

"I figured you'd be interested" he replied, he held the phone with his right hand and flipped it open, then he ran his thumb on the even surface of the keypad. Motorola RAZR 2. 

"What news?" she inquired, something she doesn't know about. That's interesting. 

"They got married and moved to Italy" he said it fast, like he was gonna throw up if he didn't.

"What?" she didn't quite got the gist of it, so she turned to him and tried to make a sense out of what he just said. 

Vergil sighed, he didn't want to repeat, he didn't even want to think about it. It was just a phone call after all. A phone call from his aunt that led him to this nasty, old bar, trying to see— No, more like to prove if one could forget about the whole thing by drinking. "Dante and Trish" he emphasized, pronouncing the words slow and elaborate. Lady could see his jaws were rigid as he did so, "got married and moved to Italy"

For a moment, they were both silent. Then Lady started giggling, "you can't be serious" she shook her head. Perhaps she had forgotten that she was talking to Vergil, a man who is always serious, and maybe she was just a little bit thirsty, that's why she consumed the margarita with just one drinking.

He didn't respond. Lady tried to think straight, to analyze.. Trish and Dante flirting is something she was used to, it's nothing new, flirting—that's all, but married?! "That's impossible" she remarked shaking her head, calling off the bartender for another shot. 

"That's what I thought" Vergil said, "Dante not really the _committed_ type" and so he drunk his shot glass and with a thud, it landed heavily on the wood grain surface with his fist clenched. 

He got married? It was almost ridiculous to Lady, first he'll never get married without telling her, and second he'll never get married… not to some, to some Trish. She was brainstorming, Trish got back? Since when? Dante and Vergil?. Lady was not at all good with emotions. And most of the times she'd rush off without thinking, following her heart. "But he just met her" she muttered circling the olive on her light colored drink.

Vergil looked at her over his shoulder, "You're trying to say?"

"Where in Italy?" Lady asked

"Verona" Vergil answered, another shot. 

"The site of Romeo and Juliet, do you know the whole story? It's quite interesting" said Lady as she looked up at the television, she love tragedies. She made an in depth study about it when she was still a student.

"Aside from the fact that they died from stupidity? No, amuse me" Though he found Macbeth to be a very interesting tale from Shakespeare, he still prefers Poe. Another shot of threes were laid out in front of him. 

"Romeo's first love is Rosaline" Lady said, "He was irrevocably in love with her, they were supposed to get married" she smiled, she was choosing her words carefully, careful not to slip. "He just met Juliet at a party, a party where he was supposed to meet Rosaline"

And Vergil could almost sense what Lady was trying to say, maybe it was a bad idea to tell her about the news after all. 

"Then he falls in love with Juliet and totally forgot about Rosaline" Lady looked at Vergil, surprised to see he's actually listening. "Then they both end up dying" she laughed. But it was a laughter that didn't quite reached her eyes, as her expression twisted into a something with a little more_ regret._ "If he had chosen to stay with Rosaline, maybe he never could have died, don't you think?" 

It has been nine long years since Temen Ni Gru. But to Lady, everything seemed just like yesterday. They were merely kids back then, the three of them. And she just got out of high school. 

Vergil closed his eyes with a deep sigh as he let the burning sensation of the alcohol linger down his throat. "If Rosaline didn't gave Romeo up then maybe Romeo could have never pursued Juliet, I'm sure Juliet would be better off without a bad influence Romeo around" he said. 

Lady laughed, "Let me think of a character for you" she appreciated the fact that Vergil rode along with the story. But it made her wonder, why was he concerned with Juliet—erm, Trish. 

"Don't"

"You're going?" Lady asked him, her eyes on Vergil as he stood up, taking out a nice leather wallet. 

"They wanted a reunion, do I have a choice?" 

"Who are they?" Lady asked, hoping she'll get more out of Vergil. After all she was just _waiting..waiting for him to get serious. _She thought Dante was the only constant thing in her life and he'd be there. Women _will_ come and go, but she was the first Lady and therefore, compared to others, there's no comparison. 

"Family.."

She knew Vergil wasn't the type to give out information, but she needs to know. Vergil was right about Rosaline, it's not too late to put things back to where it should be. Romeo and Rosaline, She thought it was a better title too. 

"Look" Lady glared at him, "He adored for nine goddamned years! And I am not gonna loose him to some blonde ditz he met at a party!" And so, like a true gentleman, he left a bill on the wooden surface, big enough to cover for Lady's drinks. She forgot Romeo met Juliet at a party, _not Dante. _

"Do what you want" he said, he's had enough drink for the night, he left a card on the table. As he was about to exit the shop, he paused, "He adored you for five" he corrected, "He has been adoring her for 3, and still counting", it was something he really hated to admit. Specially now that, after all those years they would all meet again. 

"We'll see" Lady said, she knows what she wants, but for the mean time, she knows what she needs—a pedicure. 

And where would a troubled woman be if she needed some free thinking? The Salon of course. 

"He went off with a_ younger_ woman!" Lady complained and every woman in the salon was sympathizing for her, and she wanted to say_, she's not even human_. She hates it, the fact that she is human and Trish is not. It made her feel, made her feel—normal. Ugh. 

Lady sat as a plump, streetwise woman with red, curly hair tended to her toenails. "And what's this woman like?" she asked, chewing a gum. She's heard dilemmas like this alright, from several women, from all walks of life. 

"You know..." Lady scoffed, "Typical, blonde, leggy, blue eyes.." like it were some things that would make a woman ugly. 

"The perfect girl huh?" said the red-haired woman. 

"Exacty!" Lady beamed. Finally, somebody understood her, "and the thing about it" she began, "There is nothing wrong with her, she is irritatingly perfect you know? It's annoying as shit, the fact that— there is nothing annoying about her perfection! God, if I didn't hate her, I'd adore her!"

"Ugh!" the red headed woman remarked, "tough competition" 

"Yeah and he like, just met her!" Lady said incredulously. 

"I don't know bout you honey, but if I was as hot as you, I'll steal the woman's fella right on" said the woman who was having a perm. The other customers all agreed with her. 

Lady had been thinking about it, how long were they together? Like 5 seconds? But she knows Dante; she knows him longer than any woman has.

"You're right" she said, realization sweeping over her. "My whole happiness is on the line, I have to be ruthless" 

_AN_

_Lol my best friend's wedding (grin)_

_Trish was thinking it XDD. __Nooo Lady is not a bitch, she's just having a bitch fit, I mean, I think I'd be like that too if I'm in her shoes. _

_The title First Lady not just refers to Lady being first, but also to Trish, the legitimate wife of a chief. _

_Hey!! I can now defend Dante and his childishness! Fact- a guys' maturity age is 3 to 5 years behind his real age. So if Dante is 28, that means his maturity will be that of someone 23-25 yrs.. _

_Hey I didn't mean to state that in a weird, creepy sexist kind of way.. I actually think it's kinda cute XDD_


	5. VIP

_**Destructo-**__ waaaa, so much for getting praised for the updates, sorry bout that. And sorry for this chapter too! You'll see (hides away)_

_**Brukaoru-**__ I am so against it! I have loyalty issues with the four of them._

_**WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk-**__ hahaha I love this 'ftw?!' I'll keep that in mind, I learned it from you lol. Nweize aww, that's sweet of you, there Dante has his own scene with some ice cream. Now you're alike. Lol and women will walk all over the both of you kidding! (peace sign)_

_**SatanicParkofMadness**__- yey, you saw it?! See I told you, she sucks, that novel sucks like dmc2. Then again, what if Dante is the president? omg, wtf, what more three letter expressions can we think of? Lol. There, I made it extra lengthy for you and currychicken too _

_**DevilRebel**__- thanks I'll try my best_

_**AngelForver-**__ thanks it will get troublesome too_

_**EricDraven-**__ hey thanks! I didn't know there is an Aerosmith edition, I checked it out, she used to look like Trish, now she reminds me of Dante with her platinum hair. Lol_

_**ChaoticAngel**__- highfive! Me too!!_

_**CurryChicken-**__ omg!! I knew it! We're like sisters!! I'm glad you saw the movie!! It was so funny! I just love George!! Lol no you know me, I don't like short DxT fics too. _

_**MichaelTheArchAngel-**__ wow cool name! thanks I'll do my best. _

_**Dante's blade**__- aww thanks, I can't quit right now, I'm still on strike (keeps writing)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dante?" Trish called innocently as she peered inside his room. He was sitting on his bed with his boot up, wearing a nice white shirt. The maroon sheets were all messed up and there were pillows scattered on the floor.

"What do you want now?" He asked, feeling a little bit annoyed because Trish was hell of a lot smarter than he think. No, not smart, she's clever. And so he ended up waiting for her to finish up in the bathroom. It almost took forever; it would be one of the mysteries he'll never get to solve. Why chicks can manage to stay in the bathroom for hours!. In Trish's case, four hours!

"Why are you so grumpy?" she entered his room, fully garbed with the clothes provided for her by Evie. "Are you still mad about the bathroom thing?" she placed a hand on her hip. "I got there first, dibs right?"

Dante looked up, for a moment; he was a bit surprised to see Trish. Other than her nice, black outfit, she was wearing really nice clothes. But he thought it didn't matter. Since everything she wears almost seem to fit her like a glove, it almost seem like these kind of clothes were made for her. _Did she just say dibs?_

"Well" he said, sitting up properly, the carpeted floor prevented his boots from making any sound after landing heavily. "For a wife, you're not very convincing" he said, he was just trying to tease her again. Well, maybe it was half meant since he thought this would be a good chance for him to get closer to her in some way. But he can't, not with all her barriers around, higher and stronger than ever.

Trish opened her mouth with disbelief, "C'mon we're just pretending" she replied. The pretend thing is the one reason that is really eating her out. She knows she had this tendency to get carried away. She just doesn't want to submit to the whole fake idea of Dante and her as a married couple. She might end up getting a wrong message, or she might give him a wrong message and it will just be catastrophe afterwards. Feelings… that one thing they both sucked at and she's very aware of that.

Dante groaned as he pulled Trish to sit beside him. "Look" he began, calmer now. "I don't think we have to hold back anymore, after all we're officially married to their eyes"

"But we're not" Trish replied, almost like it was problem.

"But we will be" he assured. "So right now, let's just be" he tried to find the right words, "...what they want us to be, you know?_ Just chill_"

Trish pursed her lips to the side, eyes intently studying Dante. Maybe she was just assuming or maybe not. It almost seemed bizarre but it _does_ look like he's asking her to be a good wife, a _favor_ of her to be a good wife.

Dante felt like he's given a bit too much, "It's for Auntie" he followed. trying to reclaim his reputation.

Trish rolled her eyes; there they go again with their feelings. "You're asking me to compromise?"

"Exactly" he said

"I _can_ be a good wife" she stood up and walked away from him and thought of a possible exchange. "If you lay off the drinking" she turned to him with a smile.

"I can do that," said Dante, quite uncertain. Trish knew his tone was a bit dubious.

"So it's settled" Trish placed her hands together in a slight clap, "Till Death do us apart"

"No electricity thing" he reminded, Trish groaned, she was hoping, praying he'll forget about that.

Of course Dante knew she can be a good wife if she wanted to, maybe he should have just bribed her into something. Rather than risking his alcohol consumption. He stood up and walked towards Trish.

They just stood there, looking at each other, roughly just a foot away.

He grinned as he looked at her, she was really... kind of _cute._

She didn't like that look, "What?" she asked.

Before she could even ask more, he took her wrist and pulled her outside. "Hey" she complained. She was already having trouble with her tight, wedged heels, what more than to actually try and keep up with Dante's steps.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking at the marble steps of the stairs to refrain herself from tripping over.

"You'll see" he said as he continued to drag her along. Somehow she was getting used to this dragging thing. And she just let him, she actually likes it or maybe she's _really_ just getting the hang of it.

They were about to go outside when Evie saw them from the parlour, "Dante, Trish" she called.

He looked over, and saw Evie waving at him, asking them to come in. He sighed as he took Trish in a gentler manner and headed towards the parlour

Auntie likes to have tea in there, the parlour is her sanctuary. She does all her recreations here if she's not away. She writes books, knits, and paints she does everything here. But tea is spectacular especially on afternoons like this. He was about to complain to Evie when he recognized the man they were with. It's Vergil.

For a moment, the twins froze, followed by a blank stare. Vergil have just returned, and even though he and his brother weren't in the best of terms, they are still family. And that's the only thing that's keeping them away from tearing each other apart. Aside from the fact that Auntie and Evie are certainly not aware of the tension and the history between the two.

Vergil's eyes shifted to Trish, She smiled back a cheesy grin. It was like seeing a childhood friend. Vergil tugged the corner of his mouth in an attempt to smile back.

"Miei cari" _(my dears)_ Auntie greeted, her smile can light up any day. Trish leaned over to kiss Auntie's forehead. Dante kissed her hand. It was easy for Trish to adapt with her new environment, not to mention to practice the family traditions. "Isn't she just wonderful?' Auntie said to Vergil

"Vergil Trish, Trish Vergil" Evie introduced casually, she knew they've met. Ben was secret service.

"Yeah she is, Auntie" Vergil replied, Dante didn't like that, he didn't think he would like any response from Vergil, especially when they're talking about Trish.

He was well aware of the fact that Trish and Vergil were under Mundus for some time. But he didn't know the details, come to think of it; he kind of wonders how long exactly they were together.

"I was just telling him about you, il mio tesoro" _(my darling)_ Auntie said to Trish.

"About that" Dante disrupted, before he ends up infuriating himself. "Trish and I are going out"

"We are?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to stay for a while?" Auntie said, "See, your brother have just returned" her voice was very thoughtful and her hazel eyes were sincere. Evie was still chatting with Vergil, though Vergil wasn't really as much absorbed, he was thinking of something else.

"Maybe later Auntie, we have plans today" he answered, his voice wasn't playful or cheery. It was plain and discreet, he sounded almost like Vergil.

"Oh, very well then run along you two.." Auntie sighed cheerfully, seeing the two so _in love._

Trish noticed that Vergil would glance at her every now and then so she tried to read what he was trying to say. But before she could even get close, Dante was already pulling her away.

He paused as he looked over his shoulder, "Good to see you again" he said to Vergil

"Likewise" the elder twin replied briefly.

Dante nodded and smiled slightly. He was glad Vergil is okay. But he's not glad he's here.

Trish felt Dante's grip on her wrist was starting to hurt as they walked across the room. They heard Evie say something like _"They couldn't keep their hands off each other"_ followed by Auntie's musical laughter.

She was about to complain to him, when she noticed how deadly he looked. He has that look in his eyes again. Most of the times, Dante is an ass. On special occasions, he can be a jerk. But on seldom situations, he can be dead serious. It is when Trish would devote all her time trying to figure out what he's thinking. After all, it's not like him to stay quiet. At times like this, Trish would just let him be and think. After some time she'll ask him if he's okay, and then he'll say he is and after that, everything would be back to normal.

It's not really hard to live with Dante, or maybe she just got the hang of it.

"Dante, where are we going?" she asked. Not at all minding the numbness of her hand.

He realized her voice was soft and he knew there was a certain fear in it. He hates it, but sometimes he knows he frightens her at times. He sighed as he loosened his grip, they were already outside and Ben was very much prepared to take them where ever they wished to go.

Dante took her hand and saw the mark he had left on her slender wrist; he traced it as he slightly shook his head.

"Its okay" said Trish. "I've had worst"

He raised her hand to sooth out the pinkish mark. His eyes met hers, he didn't need to explain why he suddenly had this mood swing, nor did he unconsciously take out his frustrations on her wrist. "I'm sorry" he murmured

"I told you" Trish smiled "its fine"

"We're going to the bazaar" said Dante determined to make up for the damage done, "There's a bunch of cool stuffs in there, we might find something nice"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thing with women…

First fact, they can stay up to hours inside a bathroom. Second fact, they can get so obsessed with material things.

The bazaar was located in a brick, narrow alleyway in Piazza Embre, a famous square in Verona. The stalls continue in a long line, leading up to the main square. The crowd was abundant, the sound of bargains, haggles and satisfied customers can be heard through out.

There were tons of weird stuffs for sale too. On one stall, there were these weird-looking ball masks, there were spices, bells, silver wares and carpets and everything one can think of.

Trish's personal favorite was the stall selling antique jewelries; the vendor was a gypsy woman with russet skin and dark hair. Torn between what she wants and what she needs, she browsed through stalls after stalls.

At first, Dante found it amusing, how a single item she'll buy can somehow tell him something about her. What he can't understand is why they'd have to buy, worst—to wear these ridiculous hats and crazy, _got blown out of a machine_, scarves. Trish had her fun too; it was such a delight to watch Dante haggle in Italian and how she would wind up with freebies for everything she bought. Well, more like everything she asked Dante to buy. She was wondering if she could fake an accident and make it seem like his fault so that he'll take her to Milan.

"Trish, I'm tired" Dante groaned, amidst the sea of people shopping.

Trish looked at him with the same Giordano eyes that he just can't seem to refuse, "We haven't seen that part over there" she protested, pointing at the stall with the Hulk Hogan boas.

Dante sighed, "Fine, I'll be there" he pointed at a near by pub.

"What did I tell you about drinking?" she frowned. For the first time, Dante didn't think of it as mothering, it's more like compromising. But it gave him the chills, the glower in her eyes that meant a big _NO._

So Trish left him sitting by the old fashioned street lamp. And he was all good; she bought him strawberry sundae. Even better, gelato.

"That hat suits you" she said to him, it was only then he realized. He was wearing a tall, magician's hat and a purple scarf with blue stars not to mention all the girly things inside the brown paper bag between his knees.

He looked up and saw Lady peering down at him, "What are you doing here?" he continued with his ice cream as he watched Trish at a distant "I already told you, I'll pay you off by the end of the month".

Lady folded her arms, even if _she's_ in a crowd; it's not easy to miss Trish. It was almost painful looking at her, knowing her competition, seeing who she's up against. It's not just about Dante anymore, there are other issues. Like most referred to, most hunts, even the outfits. It's a girl thing.

But somehow Lady knew, after all, it's everywhere! in the movies, in books. How the blondie would get all the hot guys, but in the end it's the plain Jane, who happens to have a darker shade of hair color, who gets that one guy in the end. Maybe it's some rule of something, blonde chick gets it all, but brunette chick wins in the end. Or maybe there are other movies she hasn't seen yet

"So it's true" Lady said, "You got married without inviting me" her tone wasn't mocking or teasing. It was disappointing, sad even. "And to Trish too, that's not a surprise"

Dante hesitated; maybe it was safe to tell Lady the truth. Somehow, something inside him, wanted to clear out that he's not married _yet_. "No" he replied, "just an act"

Lady smiled to herself, closing her eyes in relief. "I didn't know you two were such good actors, you almost convinced Vergil"

Dante could hear the smile in her voice as he kept a look out on Trish. She was laughing with a vendor as she tried several feathered boas on. "We will get married though"

Lady's expression twisted, her forehead creased, "Why?"

"Family wishes" Dante answered flatly, like it was a reason enough to tie him with Trish.

"And your wishes?" Lady asked.

"One million dollars"

Lady chuckled; there was hope after all. This was the Dante she knew, though something is a bit off. He stood up after consuming his gelato.

"Wanna hang out some time?" Lady asked, she wanted to know if the man had the guts to refuse.

Dante eyed her; she was a lot shorter than Trish. "Are you asking me out?" he smirked, "I think I made it clear to you about me dating women who shoot me in the head"

Lady laughed, "C'mon you look like you needed the talk, for old time's sake"

Dante was waiting for the punch line. But seeing Lady like this, she could never be more sincere. They both share a common history and he respects that a lot. Specially now that it was made clear, that night after Temen Ni Gru, it was only Lady who lost.

"I'll call you" he replied.

He turned to catch up with Trish but she wasn't there anymore, "Shoot" he uttered as he jogged his way to look for his wife.

Right in the middle of The Piazza is a statue of The Great Dante Alighieri. Dante regrets a lot of things, this is one of them. Apparently, he tried to show Trish the man to whom he was named after. The pride and joy of Italy, the greatest writer who ever lived, and an old dude wearing a Santa Hat.

Trish curled herself into a ball, laughing. She laughed so hard that it gave her stomach pains. "Trish this is childish and immature" Dante scolded, trying to redeem himself, though he's pretty much sure that he can't "You have no idea how cool Dante Alighieri is". Trish laughed harder, she was almost crying, she knew sooner or later she'll get to him. She stood back up, biting her lips to keep herself from laughing. She took another look at Dante Alighieri's statue, and then she looked at Dante...

She started laughing again.

Dante groaned, "We're going home, no more Italy for you" he said,

Trish rushed to him, fighting off her laughter. "I'm sorry" she laughed, "It's just that" she tried to speak straight. She has never laughed this hard before, "Just that, you know I thought Dante Alighieri is some gladiator" she tried to gasp for air, she has a point, seeing _her_ Dante, it is very most likely for one to develop a false perception that he'd be named after a famous gladiator or a king. "Like you know, Decimus Maximus Optimus Prime kind of gladiator.."

Dante raised his eyebrows, "Decimus Maximus Optimus Prime?" he repeated.

Trish nodded, "You're named after an old dude with a Santa hat!"and then she started laughing again

Dante bit his lip, glowering at her, "Fine, I'm going to return everything you bought"

"No, No, No" Trish ran after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got so tired that when they got home, the first thing they did was they slept in their own rooms. Dante was pretty haggard to even _green_ joke around about sleeping together. And so the next day…..

"Where are you going?" Trish whined as she sat on Dante's bed, she watched him get ready for something. She placed her calves on his lap to refrain him from standing up. He was fixing the sleeves of his shirt when he paused to look at Trish.

_Italy was a good idea_, he thought. It was a cheesy thought but it seemed like everyday, Trish is getting more.. _more_ beautiful. Her hair was on a side ponytail, waves elegantly hanging on the sides, she's gorgeous. The weird thing is, they're getting used to it. The whole together thing. Compromising isn't that much painful as he'd thought it would be.

"What?" she asked consciously as she noticed Dante was staring at her face—not her boobs, with a smile, that's a change. He shook his head slowly, still looking at her with the same, disturbing grin. "There's something on my face" Trish concluded, covering her face with her hands.

Dante placed his hand on her shin, rubbing it gently, she was wearing a red, tie-up doll shoes. "There's nothing on your face" he grinned. It was a known fact that Trish is mature, sexy and seductive. This side of her.. silly and almost child like was hard to get. Maybe he was_ indeed_ married to a five year old demon after all, is that illegal? Coz he likes that.

Dante tried to pull her hands off her face, but she restrained. So he let her go and she ended up hitting her face with her hands. Dante laughed out loud and so she pinched him hard

"You did that to yourself!"He chuckled, he gained immunity with her pinches, it doesn't hurt as much.

Trish frowned at him with deep, red lips in an adorable pout, "You're going to let me miss out on all the fun" she mumbled, taking her legs off of Dante's lap.

He smiled at her, "I'll be away to fix some stuffs" he explained, taking Trish by her chin to study her expression, her eyes were looking down, hidden beneath long, curly lashes.

"Look" he said with a very gentle tone, she obeyed. He was taken back; he has never seen her eyes like this before, this close. It was alluring, with the most beautiful shade of blue. "I'll be back soon, after that we'll go somewhere fun" he promised. She didn't say a thing even as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. She quietly watched him go; feeling flushed all of a sudden, the thing is, she wasn't even able to react on it properly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be back soon" she mocked as she walked past the long stretch of the hallway. She was somehow getting used to living here. It's very pleasant and peaceful. God, she missed her guns. Evie might still be preparing for the wedding. Ugh, the thought of it makes her shiver. Auntie must be taking a nap.

So she's here, all by herself, tracing the peach colored wall as she walked.

"Hey, if it isn't Pikachu" she stopped and looked over her shoulders. It was Vergil.

She smiled at the sight of him, pausing as she waited for him to catch up with her. He was wearing a navy blue V neck shirt and black jeans. She, on the other hand was wearing a delicate eyelet dress in pale blue, thanks to Evie and Marc Jacobs. So very different from what they used to wear.

"Stop calling me Pikachu!" she hissed, he used to tease her like that, way _way_ back, before they screwed things up. "What's with you and Pikachu anyway?" she said as he walked with her.

"You mean to say, what's with_ you_ and Pikachu" Vergil corrected. He had both of his hands in his back pockets. But every now and then their arms would brush on to each other.

"Well" Vergil began, "You're both yellow, you both have red cheeks and you both have Pikachu powers"

They walked slow, not really sure where they're headed. "I am not yellow" Trish pushed him playfully, "and my cheeks aren't red! And I most certainly do not.." upon realization and with enough knowledge about pokemon, she omitted the last word, "_Shit_, I _do _have Pikachu powers"

"Told you so" Vergil said, he realized Trish was just following him so he decided to walk towards the patio at the back part of the house.

"Geek" she rolled her eyes at him.

Usually, his reply to this was "Goth"

Trish stuck her tongue out.

Then again, seeing that her outfit doesn't say it, he thought of another response, "Best damn looking geek you'll ever see"

Trish's eyes widened, "Whoa, you guys really are brothers.."

The patio was beautiful; it was properly landscaped with plant decorations, spring flowers and marble slabs. The sun peered through the sky, it was a perfect day.

"So you got together huh?" his mood abruptly changed.

Trish held her breath, "It's… complicated" she breathed.

"How complicated?" they stood by the veranda, shading themselves from the rays of the sun.

"We're not really married" she confessed with a sigh. She can never keep a ridiculous secret like this from Vergil, of all people, or demon. "We're just trying to make Auntie happy and we are actually getting paid for it"

"I knew it" he sighed, nodding slightly. He was relieved. "And Evie got you into it?"

"She's very persuasive" said Trish with a smile forming on the side of her lips.

"Runs in the blood" he replied.

Vergil looked at her over his shoulders. Standing right beside him, how she _managed _all by her self. "You look different" he said to her.

Trish looked at him, "You too" she grinned, "You got older"

His reply was cold but honest and sincere, "You got prettier"

It was flattering, coming from Vergil, she wanted to make him say that again and record it for blackmailing purposes. Though, it seemed a bit uncomfortable, being with him like this.

"We will get married though" she said to him, letting her eyes fall on the floor. Her red, tie-up shoes reminded her of Dorothy's in The Wizard of Oz.

Vergil tensed.

"That's what Auntie wants" she mindlessly placed the nail of her thumb on her lip and started chewing it. Vergil pushed her hand down, he thought it was inappropriate. "But we'll get divorced afterwards, that's what Dante wants"

"Is that what you want?" he asked her, eyes scrutinizing her expression, nothing can impair his judgment. Trish was a bad liar.

It took her several seconds before she replied, "..yeah"

He breathed heavily, she looks different, acts different, he can blame his brother for that but she's still the same woman. "So how does it feel like to have your own life?" he asked. Mildly intrigued by how she has been living.

Her lips pulled down, "It was never mine to live" she said bitterly. "you know that.."

AN

Sorry for the late update. My hearts is really not on Lady x Dante, but it will continue (tears)

Hey, who do you guys think would win Lady or Lara? Lara Croft, not Angelina Jolie kei?! Lol.

Itachi is not dead (love)

Ohh I feel like I should totally tell you guys bout this dream I had. Well, I was having an America's Next Top Model marathon on youtube, then after that I started scribbling several chapters of this fic. Then I fell asleep and I had this weird dream that I was watching the show and it's judging time and Tyra Banks was like Gloria! And the clothes and the body and the hair, it was soo freaky O.o tyra banks.. ftw lol


	6. PDA

_Chaotic Angel7- lol sorry for the upcoming DxT and DxL encounters!! XD_

_WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk- that's embarrassing lol, I really didnt know ftw I swear. Its sounds good though XD I was already using it with my friends hehe. Ohh the Italian stuffs!! I used babelfish, they can translate phrases!, I got addicted to it! I love the Internet. XD.. but so sorry for the angst, it will get worst! I have this thing for drama. I'm sorry for the future chappys. Question! I just got curious, what's the story behind your username? It's interesting. XD_

_Brukaoru- sorry for the cliffhanger XD  
_

_EricDraven- yeah Lady does! I didn't notice it until I read it from a forum. _

_Dante's blade- thanks!! I'll try my best to update as often as I can._

_SatanicParkofMadness- if Dante is president, I'll move in to USA XD. Yes yes!! kill Beryl, I hold you punch!! lol speaking of games, do you play sims? I saw this very detailed Trish sim character (dmc4) it's hot. With Lady and Dante, I feel like I'm biased, they have to have this moment together but I just, I couldn't write it, it's like i'll throw up. I can't see Dante with anyone except Trish. Don't be like that (whines) now I feel like I should meet your standards (cowers) what if I didn't?! I'm sorry if I would disappoint you in the later chapters friends?! XD btw, maximus decimus was from the movie gladiator lol then well, optimus prime rocks! _

_destructo- umm I deserve that.. but..i'm sorry again for this one (gets a shield) _

_Anbushadowfang- me too, thanks!!_

...

Vergil didn't respond, Trish knows that he's the last person she wanted to confide her problems with. It's not because he didn't care, he just doesn't know how to sympathize.

"Let's go out" he said with a very boyish grin.

Trish scowled, she has never seen him like that before. He seemed playful all of the sudden, "Are you crazy?!" she hissed. Going out with your husband's brother is not really a very wise thing to do.

"No" he said defensively, "What's wrong with that? It's not like you're really married"

"Well" said Trish, she really wanted to go, she just feels it's not right. "Everyone thinks I am"

"I don't" he retorted, "And we're not going to do anything wrong, we're just going out"

Trish bit her lip, so this is what Vergil meant, _persuasiveness runs in their blood._ She wondered if Vergil can do that thing Auntie and Evie do when they wanted something so bad.

"We might get in trouble" Trish said, looking up at him with sapphire eyes. The sun peered through the clouds, hitting her face with an ephemeral glow.

"I can fix that, I'll take full responsibility" he assured, "besides, you won't get in trouble with me, Dante is, specially when Evie finds out he left you"

Trish transfixed her eyes on to the marble slabs, trying to find some more influence with the outcome of her decision. But what more vengeance could be too sweet than to go out with the older twin brother.

"It'll be just like good old times" he grinned. "and we'll get Dante for leaving you right?"

She turned to him with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, "Where are we going?

...

La Grande Mela is by far the biggest shopping mall in Verona. It has three floors and houses an array of 130 shops, Cinema and Arcade Game Centers.

"Evie! Take me home right now!" Dante scorned. This was not his idea of a day out. Evie lured him out of the house, saying he'll like what he'll see. So, thinking of local bars and Italian babes, he took the bait. And now here he is, towering over everyone else (since everyone else are women, they'd giggle as they passed him by), he could have never been so _humiliated_ "You know this is not the right place to hook me up with some chicks Evie"

"No!" she finalized as she browsed through another rack full of ladies' undergarments, "D'you think this would fit Trish?" she held out a set of pink bikinis. It was her delight to buy Trish all these clothes, she never knew how it felt like to have a baby sister (since she was younger of the two). She could have never been grateful enough Trish came to wear everything she couldn't.

He stuttered. First, he was in a place where no unmarried man would even dare wander—Ladies Underwear. Second, Evie is asking him about Trish's measurements. It was a another sad fact that he doesn't have a clue... _yet._

"Do you know why I took you here?" Evie placed her hands on her hips, she was growing impatient with her nephew.

"No" he answered, though he had a strange feeling he does, and he's hoping right now that he's wrong.

Dante scratched his head as he tried not to meet Evie's eyes.

Evie laughed upon realizing Dante's weakness, "Dante" she called

"Hm?" He answered, keeping his head bowed down.

"What base are you in?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, "With Trish, honestly"

_Shit_ Dante thought, it took a while before he answered, "Base? Try Home Run, what else would you think?"

Evie bit her lip, she fought off her laughter as two small dimples emerged from either side of her cheeks. "Why don't you know her measurements?" she asked, surely Trish and Dante have been together long enough, something might already have happened between the two of them.

"I'm a dude" said Dante, trying to fight off Evie, trying to piece up every bit of his reputation (what's left of it). "dudes don't measure!"

"Dudes estimate" Evie laughed, "You're not even on second base yet are you?!" she accused, pointing at him and laughing, it was loud enough to be heard by several women who all giggled.

"Keep it down!!" Dante hissed

Evie tried to control herself, "You haven't touched her?" she whispered as she placed the bikini back to a rack which was clearly not where it came from.

"Tch" Date scorned irritatingly

"I knew it!" said Evie they spoke with their voices down, "you put a pussy on a pedestal!" she never said that before, but due to the strong influence of American sex comedies in her leisure time, she was able to do so.

"I do not!" he said back, completely bewildered with his Aunt's choice of words. But he was honest, sex was very attainable for him, but with Trish, it's a risk he's not so sure if it's worth taking, "it's not like that with her"

Evie could have laughed harder if Dante hadn't nudged her lightly. Her short spiky hair seemed spikier than usual whenever she's having fun.

"Quit it" he hushed, "You know her, she's not easy" that was his problem, of course he wanted her, he does for a very long time now. But he couldn't touch her, she won't let him.

Now.. How could he be sure of that if he hasn't even tried.

Evie have stopped laughing, they were now walking away from the dreaded section, "Wow.." she sighed, feeling incredulous, "you really have this ting for her huh?" she might have a neck cramp by looking at him like this, it's either he's too tall or she's just too short.

Dante rolled his eyes, "you think?" he said sarcastically.

They entered another lingerie boutique and the moment Evie stepped into the fitting room, he stowed away. Evie was very much determined to help out her nephew, there won't be a problem after all, if the feelings are real, then everything would go according to_ her_ plan.

Dante got to his feet, If Evie stepped out of there and asked him if it looks good on her, he swear he'll kill himself.

Then he bumped into a very unlikely person

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Are you stalking me?"

Lady laid down the display garment, "Excuse me?" she raised her eyebrows, "You're the one in a lingerie boutique"

Dante paused, she's got a point.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, of all places in the world Dante would never be this desperate to fish in a lingerie boutique

"Dante.." Evie called from the fitting room in a sing song tune.

"Shit" he muttered, "C'mon" he pulled Lady along before Evie could realize he's gone.

...

And so they went to that place Vergil wanted to frequent, But never did he had the opportunity to do so.. Until now.

"Go! get it, get it", she cheered beside him much like an 8 year old girl through the looking glass of a very average crane booth.

And he, in desperate attempt to please his companion, tried his best to make it seem like he's straining a lot of effort with a crane booth.

They decided earlier that it would be a lot cooler and wise, but mostly cooler if they would be disguised. The logic is simple it would be severely bizarre and humiliating to find two fully grown individuals rocking out in an aracade.

So there they were, dressed in clothes they would never be caught wearing. _Normal teenage clothes_, that includes Vergil's band shirt, black chucks, nerdy glasses (grade less) and a dark gray bonnet pushing all of his hair down. Trish was wearing a school uniform, she copied it from a bevy of teenage girls she saw earlier. It was a white ruffled blouse under a gray jumper skirt with a red petticoat.

Vergil was impressed of course, since he had to go through all the hassle of changing while she just have to put out a black cloak, then she's all done. His reply was brief but very honest. "Wow Trish" he said, studying her uniform from Hunter High School, an exclusive school down 5th avenue, "Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy"

They looked _okay_, if you don't know who they are, who would think that they're not as human as everyone else. But if you're aware that they're not that human then yeah, they look ridiculous. They spent their time killing each other off in every arcade booth. With Vergil, "his all geekiness" as dubbed by Trish (she was bitter of course, she would have never won a damn thing if she hadn't requested for Vergil to go easy on her), beating other kid's pitiful high scores effortlessly. By the time they got tired of it, three letters prevailed above others V&T.

Not to mention a ticket count which definitely caused a scene, specially when Dante and Lady tried to see what the fuss is all about. Sure enough, Lady laughed because Vergil was easily recognizable, but she couldn't make out what his companion looked like, other than a very statuesque school girl."I didn't know he had a girlfriend" she mused, pushing Dante playfully by the arm. "underage too!" (Trish displayed a short, strawberry blonde hair).

Despite her amazing disguising skills, she would never escape Dante. Maybe it was just his natural instincts, she could disguise her self over and over but he knows. Or maybe because_ it_ didn't miss his eyes... that ring she was wearing around her finger, "He doesn't" said sternly, _that's my wife. _

The ticket count finally finished and everyone cheered and were at awe. They just made a ticket count history in that place. she never knew it could be such a big thing, Vergil was not even at is best. Trish looked over her shoulder and transfixed her eyes on a desolated spot at a distant, she felt someone was looking at her.

"What do you want?" asked Vergil as he noticed a very likable prize for Trish's efforts. They could have anything in the prize section, immediately she shook the thought away as she turned to him and smiled.

Vergil was well aware of his brother's presence a while ago. He knew sooner or later they'll bump into each other. Maybe because he wanted Dante to see the two of them together. Make him suffer the consequences of his actions. And also, maybe he wanted him out of her mind...even just for one day.

Dante on the other hand, wasn't able to concentrate on what Lady was telling him earlier. His mind is very much pre-occupied right now. But Lady tried to make the time they had worthwhile. Even if it means that he won't be paying attention at all. He blankly stared at something and his common reply to her questions would be "Hmm". Dante was aware that Lady was being too generous today, not at all minding his sudden lack of interest.

...

"C'mon Trish" Vergil protested, "Of all the god awful things in the world.." he was trying to catch up with Trish who was stomping away, clutching a giant Pikachu stuffed doll..

"Pikachu, I choose you" she recalled him teasing her earlier as he picked the prize and handed it to her. She was devastated of course, though she liked Pikachu (coz it's cute and has Pikachu powers), she would never admit that to Vergil, he'll have a dozen or two more reasons to name her Pikachu.

So when it was her turn to pick a prize, she chose something that would inflict damage twice as bad. "Here" she said as she tied a woven band around his wrist. "well that's not bad" he said as she walked away, that's when he realized the initials on his double knotted, navy blue wrist band, WWJD.

Trish laughed, "You gave me a prize, I gave you a prize, that's seemed fair" she stopped walking to study his expression

Vergil frowned, "No it's not, what the hell would I need this for."

"Inspiration!" Trish laughed, she surely got the best of Vergil this time. "Say, if you're planing to destroy the world and you seem to run out of ideas how to do it, ask yourself Verg, What Would Jesus Do?" she laughed again.

Vergil rolled his eyes, "Gee, that would help a lot, thanks Trish.." he said sarcastically.

...

When Dante got home, he realized that the house was awfully quiet. He also feels guilty about his behavior towards Lady earlier, he promised to make it up for it soon.

"Welcome back, Young Sir" Jade greeted, she was just a little taller than Evie, her complexion was fair and almost luminescent.

"Where are the people?" he asked

"Ms. Elena paid a visit, The Lady Isabela and Sir Benedict went out with her for dinner" she said with a curtly bow.

"Where's Trish?" he asked again, walking past the corridor to his room. Jade promptly followed him, her hands clasped in her front.

"She and Sir haven't returned" said Jade politely, her English has gotten better, she even lost her accent. Vergil was addressed Sir because he's older than Dante. And Dante was stuck with Young Sir which irritates him a lot since Vergil was just several minutes old.

"When she gets back tell her--" he turned and noticed that another maidservant was following Jade from behind. "So she's the new arrival" he snickered.

Immediately, _the new arrival_ flushed and gave him a very low bow. "ChanLu shall attend to the Young Miss" said Jade with a proud smile.

"Cool.." said Dante as they entered his room, Jade and ChanLu stood by the circular common room.

"If the young sir wishes for something.." said Jade

"I'll call you, I know.." Dante cut her off.

Jade bowed, ChanLu copied her, then they exited the room.

All of the maidservants in the household were dressed accordingly, Evie is most likely the suspect for all that. She dressed them all in a black pencil cut skirt with a colored sash on their waist. They looked a lot more like office secretaries rather than maidservants.

The Personal attendants, namely Ben who presides over Auntie; Jade, presiding over the twins (she was originally Evie's, but due to her mistress' orders, she was to attend to the twins for the time being); and ChanLu, who shall preside over the Young Miss.

Jade and ChanLu were both of Asian descent, they were trained under Ben's security agency and were at the top of their class. Jade was a lot older than ChanLu, and she wore a wine colored sash around her waist. ChanLu on the other hand, is much too young, but due to Auntie's request that what Trish needs is a companion near her age (so she won't get lonely in the house), exceptions were made by Ben.

Nevertheless, both of them are skilled in several fields of fighting and can speak at least three languages.

Dante woke up the next day, he groaned, he was suppose to stay up and wait for Trish. But he dozed off since he cannot fight that irritatingly tiring day with Evie. ChanLu and Jade are usually not in their posts, but a single call would prompt them to heed their master's request. He walked up towards the common room and sat on the maroon lounge.

"What time did you get home?" he called, he saw Trish brushing her hair. She peered outside her door and saw Dante holding up her giant Pikachu stuffed doll, he was looking at it with curiosity and maybe even dislike if it came from Vergil. Trish smiled to herself as she tiptoed her way to sit beside him. "I got home pretty early" she lied, it was obvious, she was smiling. She was trying to say early.._for the next day. _

Dante squinted his eyes playfully at her, "Where were you?" he asked again,

Trish snatched Pikachu away, "I was with Vergil at the mall"

Dante was a little stunned since he was not expecting Trish would be so honest about it, he realized there was nothing to worry about after all.. since they were just playing arcade...Trish with Vergil... together... history...details he doesn't know about..

"How bout you?" Trish asked, now that's something Dante should be worried about.

"I was with Evie" he said, turning his back on her, maybe she doesn't need to know about Lady. It's really nothing, they just had coffee, it's nothing significant, _nothing Trish should know about. _

"Next time _I'll_ take you to the mall" he said bitterly.

Trish smiled to herself.

He was innocently tuning his acoustic guitar (he left it there, leaning at the back of the lounge the other day) when suddenly, he felt Trish. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, but most importantly he could feel her breast on his back.

He tensed "Trish, what are you doing?" his voice could have broken off, if he didn't try to steady himself.

"I'm hugging you" she answered casually with her eyes closed and her cheeks on his back.

Dante didn't want to disrupt the moment, but she was wearing such a thin blouse and he was already thinking of...

"Are you getting carried away?" he asked confusedly as he turned to her, putting an end to that short lived display of affection.

"No" Trish answered, her lips were pouted, "you're the one who said we should start acting like a couple. What's wrong with me hugging you" she had fun with Vergil, but she felt like she hadn't seen Dante for a long time, even if Vergil is his twin or even if she has been away from him a lot longer before. She missed him, and it was just one day.

"Well.." Dante hesitated, "don't" he stood up and walked to the other side of the room..

Trish will never take no for an answer, "why?" she followed him

He turned to her, "why are you following me?" he asked, he was hoping this will not lead to another wound on his ego, he had enough to last him a decade. _Thanks Evie. _

"Because" said Trish, "I want to know why you're pushing me away, every time I get close to you, you push me away!"

Dante sighed, he never really saw it like that before, she deserved to know the truth, and this is not going to be easy for him, "Look, Trish" he began.

Trish had _the pose_ on as she waited for his answer.

"We're partners and sometimes its hard for me not to think of you as someone..." he didn't finish that sentence. He paused, Trish waited for his response patiently.

"I know we're professionals" he scratched his head, "it's hard for me to act like a pro if you're all..." Trish's eyes narrowed so he decided not to finish that sentence either.

Dante groaned looking up at the ceiling, thinking of a better way to say it out without offending her, not that it's offensive but she might find it _wrong_, though it's just natural. After all he's a man, she's a woman, how hard can that be to explain? _Very hard.. _

"You're pretty hot" he thought to himself that a compliment should go first, or not, "And sometimes... _most of the times _I find you.." he swallowed. There is just no possible way than an explanation like this would go on without the technical terms. He started blaming his parents, maybe this would have been easy if he had been relayed to the birds and the bees. Then again there is no way he can use animals as a metaphor for this, that would be way freaky.

"I turn you on" she finished the sentence for him.

"Worst"

"I arouse you"

Dante bit his lip, he wasn't expecting that, he might have stopped with her first statement but her second caught him dead on. "That's pretty blunt" he managed to say. "and as you can see, You're giving me a hard time, I'm trying not to trespass"

Trish rolled her eyes, "So that's it" she said disappointedly, "you won't let me hug you because I make you horny" she pursed her lips to the side.

Dante sighed, "Not really" he was having a hard time saying it, "just that you caught me off guard" so he slumped back on the velvety lounge, with his back facing her.

Trish just stood there laughing to herself privately.

"What are you waiting for?" he demanded, "you want to hug me right? Hug me already" he sounded almost like he's doing her a favor by permitting her to embrace him. But in fact, he wanted her to hug him twice as bad. And it's a good thing that he's not facing her because he felt his cheeks getting hot.

Trish sat beside him and went on to wrap her ams around him one more. Her warmth, her scent, Dante bit his lip with pleasure...then

"Dante!!" Evie busted their door open and caught them in the act. Dante jumped to his feet while Trish sat up right pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, her head bowed.

"Can't you knock?" Dante scorned, not only did Evie had enough damage on him the other day, but she ruined this moment, why hadn't she thought of getting back at him later when they're finished.

Her fury regarding Dante leaving her was gone, and a thick blush made its way through her cheeks.

"don't mind me" said Evie, as she went out, very embarrassed, "Just go on with what you're doing" she called from the outside.

Trish held both of her hands over her blushing cheeks, "And she saw me hugging you.._ me.._" she whined, teary eyed with embarrassment.

Dante chuckled at least it's not on him this time.

_AN_

_late update sorry guys lol WWJD XD_

_completely off topic but.. severus snape rocks :D _

_I hope you like this chap though, more embarrassments to come. Thanks Evie.. I just realized there is an Evie pokemon!! nice.. lol XD_

_it has always been a speculation, whether something already happened between Trish and Dante. well, he is a suave, horn dog but maybe.. when it comes to Trish, he might put a p... never mind guys.. XD (no more 40 yr old virgin for me)_


	7. Lazy Afternoon

_**Brukaoru-**__ yeah I just realized that I made several chapters already with very little dante trish scenes... gomen.. _

_**Dante's blade-**__ thank you and sorry about the slow updates! Maybe we could have Vergil do the pokemon rap lol XDD_

_**Devil Rebel-**__ thanks much!! I will_

_**WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk- **__hahaha!! that's hilarious!! lucky mop! XDD. Yeah passionate is a good word XDD. Yeah I think I'm stuck with drama queen.. (thanks guys.. T.T) okay okay! Bout the update! I totally spaced out! I'm really really sooryy!! I got no excuses. I was about to message you then I realized all I was going to say is about the chapter comin out late, then I chickened out and didn't XC. I'm really sorry again (tears) drama queen, told ya' XDD_

_**ChaoticAngel- **__wow!! really? That's really super nice of you!, yeah even I was surprised with Evie sheesh.._

_**SatanicParkOfMadness- **__hahaha that's funny! After a few years Trish would run for president lol XDD yeah I don't like leaving things undone, so I guess that's cool. I would be honored to help you bash Beryl! Shameless flirt! (rolls eyes) you got me laughing at Weird Al! I just realized it when you mentioned it XDD Vergil's bands... Jonas brothers XDD kidding!! hmm maybe some 90's bands erm.. matchbox 20, vervepipe, uncle kracker?.. REM? larcenciel lol XDD a perfect circle, nine inch nails.. those are like Dante's bands.. I dunno what do you think?? Trish I guess would be listening to HIM?? AFI dunno X.x kitty_

_No, thank you for the long review! I love long reviews it's exciting to read XDD and thanks for giving me credits... way too much from what i deserve _

_**Angelforver**__- none is taken XDD i'll keep that in mind! Sorry again XD_

_**flight815survior-**__ hey okay, that's cool, if you're confused with some stuffs feel free to ask me kay? XD thanks!!_

_**EricDraven- **__hey is that on youtube? The one with Lady walking.. funny?? XD_

_**destructo-**__ yeah me too (highfive) thanks!!_

_**CurryChicken- **__lol XDD that's funny!! she'll be making those pikachu sounds XD_

**_LazyMaster- _**thanks!! i will XD

...

His laughter was almost soothing, comforting, like everything is okay. She often finds herself smiling and feeling all fuzzy whenever he's like that. Their common room was heavily scented with potpourri and scented candles. It kind of made her a little dizzy, but you'll get the hang of it since every room smells that horrible.

"That doesn't happen when you're doing all the fun" she pouted, resting her chin on her knuckles as she sat. "It's unfair" she muttered. Countless times Dante tried to get _too playful_ with her, he might have grabbed her ass intentional or accident, and he gets away with it. She on the other hand, finally shows some descent affection and they get caught.

"Well" Dante snickered, lounging back beside Trish. "I'm pro at showin' some lovin'" and again that air of cockiness and confidence Trish grew to love.

Trish rolled her eyes at him and stretched as she stood up, "From now on, I'll live the _showin' some lovin'_ part to you" and she walked away, shaking her head.

That statement kind of sparked a little something on Dante as he pulled his lips back in a grin. "I dig that" he said, following her with his eyes as she exited the room. For a moment, he just sat there, the strong fragrance of the room was penetrating through his senses to the point that he could almost taste it.

Besides, it's not too late for him to do that thing she likes, he could still hear her sensuous footfall in the hallway. So with no rational explanation to what he was planning to do, he jumped to his feet and jogged outside to catch up on his wife.

"Trish" he called.

She looked back only to realize that it was already too late to defend her self. He already caught her in surprise and caught her in his arms too. His hands moved to her sides, upon realizing this, she tried to get away from him as soon as possible.

Dante was the first one to discover Trish's _weak _spot which happened to be her sides, and that's where he started tickling her. Granted she's beautiful, doesn't matter when she's pissed, sad, hyper or what. But when she smiles and she laughs...

He'll do crazy things just to see her laugh.

In fact this scene was kind of nostalgic, Trish's laughter echoed through the halls and as she tried to wriggle and fight her way free, He just remembered how it used to be. The lazy afternoons back in the shop, no jobs, no distractions, just the two of them roughhousing, loud music covering up her protests and her screams. _Good times_ he thought.

"No more" she pleaded, her stomach was already painful from laughing.

Finally, she was able to break free from him, running as fast as she can but she could never be too fast for him. He grabbed the back of her dress and locked his arms around her waist, digging his chin through her neck, she laughed harder that it almost made her cry.

_This.. _was music to his ears. "I'm just showin' some lovin' babe" he teased as he continued the onslaught. It wasn't long before they were on the carpeted floor, wrestling each other, rolling and laughing at their selves, refusing to give up, who's pinning who.

And from downstairs, everyone could hear her delightful screams, his heavy footsteps, furnitures tumbling over, the sound of something falling. "Young love" Auntie sighed as she sipped her cup of tea in the parlor with Evie and Elena, the two women were thinking of something else.

Finally they found themselves unable to pin each other down, languorous with how the tickle chase ended up in a wrestling match. They lay flat on their back, looking up at the stretched and painted ceiling, not knowing which part of the house they were already in. Flower vases, small surfaces and other things disturbed from their place of arrangement and scattered on the floor.

They were trying to regulate their breathing due to the unplanned work out, "We haven't done that in a while" she breathed with crimson cheeks and bright eyes.

He laughed, "PG version of sex?" he teased. "you missed it"

"Yeah" she replied, "I guess I did.." She turned to him and saw his ruddy smile and messy hair, his face glistening with sweat, his eyes were tamed and gentle. She stared back at the ceiling, it was painted with flowers of royal blue and purple in an elaborate vase.

He was still looking at her... Even if she can't find the courage to look him in the eye and pretend that nothing is wrong, that everything between them is okay now. She was embarrassed, ashamed even.

"You found what you were looking for?" he asked, trying to guess what she was looking at, what was so damn fascinating with the ceiling that she won't look at him.

She didn't respond, he doesn't have to bring that up, even if he had every rights to.. He was still rubbing it in, how he woke up one day and she was gone and they weren't partners anymore. At least she left him breakfast, he threw it out.

"You think everything you left behind was worth it?" he followed, it wasn't his intention to offend her, he just wanted to know. After all, the only thing she left behind was _..him._

"Stop it..."her tone was hushed, it was almost a whisper-- a _pleading _whisper.

He thought he sensed the regret in her voice so he said no more and neither did she, he stared back at the ceiling, silent and content.

Everything was quiet all of the sudden, even as they ate lunch with the rest of the family. The table was crowded due to Vergil and Elena's addition. It was a good thing Evie and Elena were talking and planning animatedly about the wedding, asking for everyone's opinion and ideas every now and then. Vergil seemed not to care, his headset prevented him from getting in touch with everyone who tried to talk to him.

But he was a keen observer...

Trish and Dante still weren't talking to each other, even if they're just inches away. it wasn't long before everyone noticed the tension between them, so Evie just tried to cover up, Trish would have never been so thankful...

It was a good day out, the sun wasn't harsh and the wind was pleasant. After taking their lunch, Trish decided to stroll along the garden with ChanLu just to clear her mind of some things. The garden was landscaped with flower beds and decorative bushes, shrubs and a fancy fountain right in the middle. On yard, just a little bit further away from the house, the trees grew abundant; apple, lime, chestnut, oak, willow and birch

Trish sat on a small stone bench under the shade of a beautiful crabapple tree in bloom. ChanLu didn't mind standing, she rested her hands on the canary colored sash around her waist. But Trish urged her to sit, so she did.

"Beautiful huh?" Trish said, looking up at the distant view of the lake and Verona State Park at the other side of it.

ChanLu nodded frantically, she's just eighteen and a hopeless romantic, as much as she hesitated to ask. "The Young Miss and The Young Sir had a fight?" her voice was comforting and curious at the same time.

Trish met ChanLu's youthful eyes, round and slanted. She laughed, "Not really, why?" She grew to be very fond of her hand maiden, with ChanLu's chubby cheeks and chinky eyes (which disappears whenever she smiles), her accent whenever she speaks and the way she refers to everyone in the third person, something Jade tries very hard to train her out of.

ChanLu pouted her lips, "They weren't talking while they ate lunch, Miss (Evie) looked worried and started panicking by talking to everyone!" ChanLu informed, her eyes were wide with sincerity. "That's why ChanLu thought Young Miss and Young Sir had a fight"

Trish nodded, "There were just some things we needed to talk about" she confessed, staring down at her lap where pink petals were scattered. "and I think neither of us likes to talk about it"

ChanLu didn't understand what her Young Miss meant because her view of things were way behind her age, she's happy and life was easy for her even if she have some responsibilities and obligations to fulfill both as security and servant. "ChanLu can tell Young Sir likes Young Miss very much"

"Dante likes a lot of girls" she retorted, hoping that ChanLu would say something to comfort her from this fact.

"Is it true that Young Miss ran away from Young Sir back when they were working?"

"How did you know that?" Trish was a bit surprised

"Maids know everything" ChanLu confessed, picking up a crabapple flower, "ChanLu and Sister (Jade) talk about Young Miss and Young Sir a lot" she giggled, "Young Sir and Sir (Vergil) are very handsome"

"Yeah." she answered, smiling. _Yeah, so he's hot, what about it?_

"Why did Young Miss ran away?" ChanLu asked, picking off the petals from the flower one by one.

Trish sighed, casting her eyes down as she remembered what happened, "He said some really stupid things" she said softly.

Trish paused and there was a moment of silence then "Young Sir loves Young Miss!!" ChanLu cried with joy, clapping her hands ecstatically.

"What?" Trish asked, confused

ChanLu handed her the last petal from the flower, "The flower said, Young sir loves Young Miss" she was flushing with excitement.

Trish laughed as she kept the petal, it was childish and it came from a very unreliable source, but if she believed it, much like ChanLu, then who is to care? ChanLu took Trish's hands and pulled her up to dance. Sometimes, she might forget that she's just a lady-in-waiting, that she's also a security. But she's just ChanLu, at least that's what she tells herself.

...

From the great balcony at the back, Dante could clearly see the two women, laughing and splashing each other by the lake. He could just stay there, looking at her, gazing at her, without her knowing. During these lazy afternoons, Evie would play music, the surround speakers would play out any random song from her playlist. This was to keep music inside the house, like how Eva did, only Evie couldn't sing. And right now, some country music is playing. Country music is devil worship, that's what Dante thought, even if the chick singing it sounds hot.

"Women trouble?" a warm, husky voice asked.

Dante grinned, "Pretty much" he confessed, He was leaning his back on the balcony, looking down at how ChanLu and Trish were ruining their hair and their clothes,_ they'll get in trouble with Evie_ he thought.

"What did you do?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Me?" Dante eyes widened, "She's the one making things difficult" he reasoned

Ben sighed, "It would be best if you approach her and apologize" he began

"Why me? it's her fault" he frowned, looking back at the two.

Ben chuckled, "One rule my boy" his eyes smiled with a spark only a father can give to a son. "We are bound to ask for forgiveness first, doesn't matter who's fault it was"

Dante sighed with submission, "Fine.. fine, I guess... So you know the whole story huh?"

Ben grinned, "We contacted some people, you're very popular, it wasn't hard to find the story your Aunt was looking for"

"What did she say when she found out about the whole thing?" Dante asked, he was expecting worst actually. He thought demon babes were off limits now, specially after what happened with his father and mother.

"Evelyn got worried with the fact that Trish is an American"

"An American?" Dante repeated, smiling at Ben's remark.

"Yes" Ben said, looking at Trish from a distant, "Tall, blonde, Classic American beauty yes?"

Dante nodded with a grin, "I guess"

"Italian-American, you'll make great looking kids" Ben remarked.

"So.." Dante turned to Ben, he never really asks for advice, but the moment calls for it, and he wanted to make great looking kids with her too. "What should I do?

Ben tilted his head to discern what Dante meant.

"I mean, I can't just talk to her right? What do I say? What do I do?"

"Buy her shoes" Ben advised with no hint of doubt, "works all the time"

Dante was about to complain, but a phone call prompted Ben to bid him farewell.

_Beautiful, Wonderful, Perfect All American girl_

and the song ended, he was left to wonder.. "What's ...her size?" but Ben was no longer there.

He pulled out his white sleeves to check the time, it was quarter to two. If he took Evie.. No, he had enough of Evie shopping, but surely what does he know about women's shoes? That's when he remembered a woman who is just as a man as he is, and who's got great taste when it comes to shoes—or not, she better be though.

He jogged back to his room and got his mobile phone. He always thought it was unnecessary, that is until Trish gave him an unexpected phone call (they spent an hour or two not talking but felt completely fine), He uses it as a paperweight. Aside from that, it consumes electricity for charging so he regrets purchasing it.

He could only hope she's willing to do this for him.

...

Lady stood outside as she waited for Dante, she got excited when he calls her up, only to find out they're going to buy shoes for Trish. She rolled her eyes, they're just shoes after all, nothing to fret about.

He emerged from the exit door followed by goggly goo eyed stares from female shoppers, a big brown paper bag at hand, "I never thought I'd say this to you" he breathed with a smile, "but thanks"

"No problem" she smiled, looking back at the female shoppers with a grin which clearly states, _Don't hate me coz I'm lucky. _

It was already 8, quite early for Italy. "So" she began, "How were you?"

They were strolling along the brick road of Piazza Bra, where all the expensive designer clothes are lined. Direct contrast to the bazaars at Piazza Embre. Lady stopped by to view the amazing light display in The Arena. There was nothing more spectacular than the lights in Italy at night.

"Trish alright?" she asked

"Yeah" he answered, not at all minding the sudden interest, "I swear I'll make it up to you" he promised, he realized she got sulky all of a sudden, he thought it was because of this favor he asked of her.

It was close but not close enough. Dante never bought her anything before..And they've known each other for a very long time.

"You gave her a sword, a necklace, then shoes. Don't you think that's a little anticlimactic?" she mused, trying to hide her disappointment.

Dante chuckled, he can't explain that. "I have my reasons"

"How do you find her?" she asked, it was direct question, and a direct question would always call for an indirect answer. In Dante's case, a question direct or not would always get an answer that would be just close, but not close enough.

"She stays four hours in the bathroom, sings to herself, watches morning cartoons, leaves her bras on doorknobs, and yeah.." he looked at her sincerely, "she's amazing.."

Lady got worried, "you know, I never thought you'd keep her that long" they were both looking at the starless sky, the lights were just too distracting.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked, looking at Lady.

"Let's just say she's not the first blue eyed blonde you took home with you" it was true of course, but this was one of her attempts to devalue Trish, to Dante at least.

"Oh that" Dante sighed, "I've given you quite an impression huh?"

Lady shrugged, she wanted it to be like that, Trish is just some chick he met, end of story.

"She's different" said Dante, looking down as if he's embarrassed to admit it, "It's nothing like that with her"

Lady felt a pang in her throat as she studied him, wondering what he was thinking, if she could still stop it, if she still have the courage to. "You know I was wondering"

"What?" Dante asked, most willing to answer any question from her after what she did for him.

"Why Trish left?"

The question changed his mood all of a sudden... "You'll find it funny" he wished he never have to tell anyone about it and that she'd just drop the question and ask him something else.

"Try me" Lady urged.

Dante let out a heavy breath as he looked elsewhere, "I told her I love her"

Lady wasn't expecting that and Dante heard how Lady made a soft gasp.

"First time I told a woman I love her then she runs off" he made a humorless chuckle, "Now I know it's very inadvisable"

"Oh.." was all Lady could say

Dante chuckled again for a reason Lady didn't quite get, "Look, I gotta go home" he said, shaking his head.

Lady nodded "Kay.."

"You want me to drive you? Where are you staying?" he said, feeling guilty about having her come all the way here then leaving her.

"No" Lady said, "It's okay, I'm going to stay out for while" she forced out a smile. It was a good thing that it's already dark, because then he won't be able to see the sadness in her face.

"Take care" he said, as he jogged towards the black Benz was parked nearby. He can't wait to get home, something tells him she'll like the new pair of boots he got her. "Call me!" he called back.

Lady lighted a cigarette, something she only does when she feels all messed up. She had a thought in her head, _He gave her a name, her gave her a new life... what would a sword, a necklace and a pair of expensive boots say to that? _

...

Evie, Elena and Auntie had a small talk earlier regarding Trish and Dante's odd behavior. They were back at the parlour, sipping their afternoon tea and eating their finger sandwiches.

"They really had a fight then?" Auntie asked, her voice was concerned and loving.

"That's just a hunch" Evie said, "But I'm sure of it, you saw them right? They're totally having this cool off" she turned to Elena.

Elena nodded back, her dirty blonde hair properly tucked in with a white headband.

"What shall we do?" Auntie asked, hoping that it wasn't serious.

"I have an idea!!" Evie cried, "What if.." she leaned closer in a huddle, Elena and Auntie did the same. "We lock them in one room!"

Auntie flushed as she giggled, "Don't you think it's a bit too early for that? Our Trish is so very young" her eyes were full of concern.

"Eva was way younger when she had the twins" Evie reasoned.

"Yeah, Don't you think it's about time to have a baby in the family?" Elena said

Evie smiled widely, Elena just said the magic word-- baby. Auntie would want nothing more than great grandchildren.

Auntie chuckled, "Yes, I believe so"

"So it's settled" Evie summarized, "We'll lock 'em up.. Tonight! Just like old times and leave the rest to them, kiss and make up?"

"more like make out" Elena followed, and they started laughing.

Auntie summoned for Jade, "Do we still have some tonic my dear?" she asked.

With a smile, Jade gave her a curtly nod.

"Good, we need it tonight, you know what to do..."

"This is good" Evie laughed "So if they decided to do it again on their honeymoon, she can enjoy it" Evie and Elena giggled, so did Jade.

"Haia!!" Auntie lightly tapped Evie's knees, the old woman was all pink.

"All we have to do then is wait for our little bundle of joy"

_AN_

_cliffhanger! I love doing it!! gomen... T.T_

_Evie is doe eyed 90 pound label whoring bag of pure girly evil XDD_

_I'm scared with the next chapter, what do I do? what do I do?! (caramel dance for ideas)_

_so I was watching daniel, reuben and johhny on yt. The one where they get to talk about dmc4, so they're all power rangers XD and Dan is actually very funny XDD._

_i still can't see why they have to do that to Itachi_

_this chapter is not really funny.. sorry guys.. _


	8. Curse of Curves

_**AN**_

**_WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk- i loved it! that song, it was on Rock Band!! XD thanks for sharing that! XDD. it;s good to be surrounded with women, even if they are doe eyed 90 pound label whoring bag of pure girly evil XD. yeah Lady.. I feel sorry for her too T.T ohh the drama! i mean the passion XDD_**

_**Destructo- yay I'll totally blame you if you didn't like this.. kidding kidding T.T **_

_**AnbushadowFang- yeah.. me too (Pinocchio nose)**_

_**Angelforver- well you'll see XD**_

_**CurryChicken- ahoho! i miss your hyper activeness! XDD woohoo**_

_**SatanicParkOfMadness- yeah I used to do that poke rap, but now I don't even know the pokemons, except for mudkip XD..HEY!! You know I have this thing with Lady x Dante scenes!! But I'll really try T.T (sob) yeah I know that song!! (high five) wow your music preferenve is really wicked… checks username.. it shows XDD I don't like avrial too, I like Hayley Williams though and that chick from Lacuna coil. See!! You agree with tyra!! Lol yeah I dream a lot! And all my dreams are like kiddie dreams T.T**_

_**EricDraven – yeah she is very evil. **_

_**Dante's blade- yeah! Yeah! I have more scene with them talking how Trish went off XD**_

_**Devil Rebel- yeah poor Dante T.T**_

_**ChaoticAngel- umm here you go then (crosses fingers and hope she likes)**_

_**HollowKenpachi- thank you very much XD**_

_**Ichiban- Trish should! Those are expensive (sigh) XD**_

**_I'm scared about this guys..i made it in a hurry I am in a ten day schedule!!_**

…

Dante found ChanLu waiting for him outside, under the shade of their oak tree, carrying a small glass in a silver tray.

"Hey small Asian chick..." Dante greeted, "What's your name?.." he tried to recall. ChanLu was about to tell him when Dante remembered, "Xiaoyu right?"

Afraid of what may become of her when she tells him her master's falsity, ChanLu just nodded her head.

"What's that?" Dante asked, "for me?", trying to bring off some charm, it would be a really nice thought because something inside him wanted someone else to stay outside to wait for him.

ChanLu nodded her head frantically

"What is it?" he asked, examining the cool bluish liquid.

The little woman swallowed, she'd never lie to Dante or to anyone, but Jade and Evie's instructions were clear, and as much as she wanted to warn him, she refuse to face the wrath of Evie's rants. "Kool Aid" she answered, biting her lips, casting her eyes on the floor to hide the guilt of lying.

"Nice" Dante grinned as he took the glass and gulped down every drop of it, not even sure if it's really Kool Aid, he forgot how it even tastes like, other than he really liked it when he was a kid. And how Vergil made him drink soapy water, telling him it's Kool Aid. He vowed never to get fooled by anything related to drinks after the experience of hiccupping bubbles.

"See ya!" he said cheerfully as he placed the clear drinking glass back on ChanLu's tray. He jogged inside the house, headed towards his room; he really needs to figure out how he's going to bring up the whole apology thing to Trish.

ChanLu's eyes widened as she tried to catch up with Dante's steps, "děng yíxià" (wait a second) she called in pure Mandarin.

Dante looked back, "Huh?"

"_Buy us some time, improvise!" _ChanLu recalled Evie telling her earlier, "_make him drink the tonic, and wait for Jade to give the signal, then you may go." _Feeling the pressure of Dante waiting, and the pressure of what Jade could do to her if she messed things up, she shook her head frantically and to Dante's surprise started throwing a fit. "zhōngwén zěnme shuō" she started as she placed the tray on a surface. Dante paused as he witnessed this bizarre behavior, he wondered if this was some weird Aisian Kung Fu thing.

ChanLu was making all this weird gestures as she spoke, like she's trying to tell him a story. "nín guìxìng dàmíng wǒ hěn hǎo, nǐ nezhù nǐ háo yùnǐng, nǐ zài shuō yīcì hǎo maqǐngwén,bu yao peng? shui jiao shi jian dao le, kuài diǎn hào la! yīzhǒng yǔyán yǒngyuǎn bùgòu!" (really random Mandarin things) she spoke all of this while holding her breath.

And when she was finally finished..

"Owwwkiie.." Dante raised a perfect brow, "So umm, I didn't quite catch that.."

ChanLu's jaw dropped incredulously.

"Young Sir" Jade emerged from the top of the stairs, "I am afraid you room will be unavailable for the time being" she informed,

"What?" Dante asked, he's really tired and wanted to lie down for a while, "Why?"

"Spring Cleaning" Jade lied, at least she was being professional about it. "Please follow me to your temporary room"

ChanLu raced beside Jade, it was hard for he new arrival to control her giggles, Jade have to nudge her several times to avoid being too obvious. Dante followed the two women with an amused grin, a long brown paper bag on his right hand. They stopped when they reached the farthest room in the wine colored hallway, Jade opened the door for Dante but ChanLu raced him inside.

Dante dismissed the idea of ChanLu's oddity as he peered inside the room and sat comfortably on a narrow and low legged bed. "Aren't you supposed to be with Trish?" Dante asked ChanLu who was busy looking for something.

The room says something like _single woman in her late thirties who clearly needs a man in her life.._ Evie, Dante thought as he studied the pale pink walls and the light-honey colored furniture. ChanLu finally recognized Trish's garments hanging by the bedside post, with a sly grin; she took it with her and ran passed Dante, exiting the room.

Dante saw those were Trish's clothes, "What's going on?" he demanded.

The only response Dante got from Jade was a polite nod, and then she slowly closed the door, locking off ChanLu's giggles as she clutched Trish's clothes.

"Jade, could you hand me my stuffs?" Trish called from the back, her voice echoed through the bathroom, she was probably taking a shower. He ran his fingers through his hair and drank whatever it was inside pitcher on the bed side table.

He and Trish alone tonight, it was getting hot… too hot. He can only think of one person cruel enough to do this to them, that person.. in her fancy designer clothes and luxurious shoes, drinking her martini with Elena while laughing at her morbidly sick idea of a joke, a person so vile and ruthless, the root of all god-awful and evil things, the bane of their very existence... EVIE

"Jade??" Trish called, "ChanLu??" She was convinced that neither of them was there; she stepped outside the shower, shivering because of the cold, wrapped in her dragon-printed kimono robe and saw Dante chugging down whatever that was in that pitcher, she was definitely sure it was a flower vase. "What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

Dante was startled to hear her voice and swore that he could've jumped to his seat; he looked over his shoulder and saw Trish. Her hair was loose in a careless clam, wearing a silk robe. "This is my room" he said, taking his eyes off her, "What are _you _doing here.." he corrected.

Trish figured out what was going on, "No way" she grimaced as she walked towards the door and started banging it open. "It's locked!" she was in the verge of panicking, "My clothes.." she whined.

"Dante.." she looked back and saw him staring at something, which happened to be her ass, which is good because now that she's facing him, it wasn't too obvious. How could he not help staring at her like this, imagining all the heavenly goods concealed by that robe. And also, the fact that she's all wet...

And what's with him and feeling funny tonight, because he sure feels funny. "They locked us" she informed, her tone wasn't worried at all, and Dante knew she already forgot what happened that afternoon, or is it that she was just being too nice to even try and talk about it. "Do something.." she requested as she slumped her shoulders down and waited for him.

Dante caught sight of her legs through the hems of her robe, and he immediately tried to look away before she catches him. He smiled to himself, _this night is going to be fun_, "We can't break through that door, it's an antique, I wouldn't want to pay for that, been with the family for years."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Trish asked, clearing her throat and dismissing the idea that a night like this with Dante, with one bed, and the door locked.. could only mean one thing.

"Well" he breathed, "I heard it's going to be cold tonight" he stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt; "you know what that means?" he teased.

"No" Trish answered, but she sure knows what that means, she lived with him for quite some time, she knows what _sexy time_ is "Why are you taking your clothes off?" her voice broke off when she asked him, a thing that amused Dante even more.

"Why? Would you like to do that part?" he smirked

Trish's jaw dropped as she clutched the hems tighter to chest, "You wouldn't dare" she hissed as she walked back to the other side of the room. She didn't know what for, but she just did.

Trish stood there, awkward and blushing as she just refuse to watch her partner shed his clothing, and when he was finished, she couldn't help but admire the perfect built of his body, his back was strong and wide. He stretched, flexing his muscles just for show off of course, and Trish tried to make it seem like it's nothing though she had one phrase in mind as she unconsciously bit her lip, _He's bringing sexy back… _

"Fine then, so would want me to take yours off or should I enjoy the privilege of watching?" He turned to her with a smirk.

"In your dreams" she scoffed back.

"Take it off"

"Not going to" she said defiantly, closing her eyes with finality.

...

From outside, where ChanLu and Jade stood on either side of the door (their posts), they could distinctly hear the pair's argument.

"Big Sister" ChanLu whispered, "Don't you think the Young Sir is getting a bit too aggressive?"

Jade made a confident smile; her slanted eyes looks sharp as ever, "He drank the tonic? How much of it?"

"The Kool Aid?" ChanLu asked, "all of it"

"That's why..." Jade answered.

"What was in there Big Sister?" ChanLu asked, wide-eyed and innocent.

"It's a natural aphrodisiac" Jade replied, "Sexual tonic for men"

ChanLu gasped, "But Young Sir is already a hot blooded male!" she protested, "With the tonic he could be... "

"It's going to be a long night" Jade answered as she hushed ChanLu who was deathly worried about her Young Miss.

...

Dante wanted to tease Trish a little, it's almost adorable, and she never fails to amuse him. With the sexiest grin he could manage, he walked towards her. As he took a step forward, she on the other hand, took a step back, Dante was enjoying every minute of it. "Are you scared?" he said, stalking her, like a lion eying his pray.

"N..No" Trish mildly stuttered as she tried to straighten herself up. Rules just started pouring in and out of her head. First, she can't hurt Dante, she is currently in his family's house and hurting him is not a good idea. Second, she can't do all those stunts, not with her wearing just a robe; Dante would be having a good time.. _Effortlessly_. And third, she can't use her Pikachu powers, which was their deal; and she intends to keep her word. Now put all the demonic powers aside, it all comes down to this. He's a man and she's a woman, who got the upper hand?

"What should I be scared of?" she said, trying to cover up for that weird.. _afraid of what he might do_ feeling. Her heart started to pound uncontrollably, and she was still taking steps back as he paced towards her, confident and seductive.

She bit her lip once she realized that the wall prevented her from edging any further, and she was cornered. With a slight smile, Dante rested his hand on the wall just several inches above her head. He leaned over to see her face and paused when he was just a breath away, "That I might do something to you.." it was almost a whisper, it was teasing and cruel.

Her cheeks were burning, _it was supposed to be cold tonight_, she thought. "This is not acceptable" she managed to say, as she was about to slap him, he caught her hand mid air and held it tight. "What are you doing?" Trish asked, nervous as she continued to stare at their hands joined together, just because she can't look him in the eye, not like this.

Then, he placed her hand over the top of his chest, and leaned over, eyes half closed, lips parted.

She knew this was coming, sooner or later; it's not that she didn't want him to kiss her. In fact she's been waiting for him to kiss her; she was just hoping it would be special in some way, not like this. But she gave in, closing her eyes as she waited for his lips meet hers...

One second

Two seconds

Three seconds

Four seconds

Five seconds

How long does it take for a man to kiss a woman, she opened her eyes slowly and found him staring at her, with the most _You just got punked_ face she has ever seen.

He burst out laughing,

"You bastard!" she snarled as she pushed him away.

"I'm..I'm sorry" he was still laughing that he can't even speak straight. Trish held her hands over her flaming cheeks, not because of the blush but because of the fury. "Just that.." He looked over his young bride and saw her sitting on the bed, "You really thought I was going to do something!" he laughed.

"FYI, I closed my eyes because I'm tired!" she lied, as she crossed her hands over her chest and crossed her legs "Jerk.." she uttered.

Dante was still laughing until finally he realized Trish was sitting on _his_ bed, that's when he started thinking of her lying, limbs spread out.. He have stopped laughing as he cleared his throat and sat on the other side of the mattress.

"So.." he began, there goes this feeling again as he took a pillow and placed it on his lap, "I guess there is only one bed"

Trish immediately slid herself to sit down the carpeted floor. "Evie must have expected us to do it" she answered, shying away.

"Yeah, so maybe.." Dante has never been this picky with words, he was still seated with his back facing hers, "maybe we should just do it.."

"No!" Trish snarled, she's not that easy.

He lied back with his feet up as he continued to think about _some things_.. "You can at least lie down beside me, it's not the first time we're going to share a bed"

Trish was curled up into a ball, sitting on the floor and staring to feel the dropping temperature, "Well... it's different now.."

Dante nodded, "True." and he turned to his side, away from Trish. This masculine urges of his was usually, controllable. But tonight...Plus, Trish is being so hard-headed about this..

He is the husband, he is the man, he is the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, if he wants something, he's going to get it.

"Trish" he rolled to his other side to face her, she looks so... _soo..._ "Let's just do it and be done with" There are times when he just needed to do it, and right now, he really _really_ wants to do it.

"No" Trish frowned, surprised that he was actually asking permission.

"It's going to be fast and painless... " He assured, then he realized, "for me at least"

"No!" She breathed

"It's what they want us to do" he reasoned, and he's actually running out of it, "maybe we should just do it"

Trish would swear she'd pull him out of Italy and beat the hell out of him if he uses Auntie for this crap.

"Look" Trish explained, "They just can't lock us together in one room, with all these lights and expect us to have sex!"

"Oh I get it!" Dante sat up with a very bright face, "You're the lights-off kind of chick!" and with Ivory on his bedside table, he shot all the light bulbs dead, the remainder of the light came from several candles and lampshades.

"Idiot..." Trish muttered.

"You still won't do it?" Dante asked incredulously.

"No!"

"Fine!" Dante said, loosing his patience, "If you won't sleep with me, then sleep on the floor"

"Fine I will!" She answered back

"Suit yourself!" and so he rolled back to his side, annoyed and irritated.

It was really getting cold, not to mention she's only wearing a robe over her underwear. Dante couldn't even sleep knowing that Trish is freezing herself to death, so he sat up and leaned over to grab her cold hands, "Are you seriously trying to freeze yourself to death?" he scolded.

"I am not going to sleep with you" she chattered.

"Just get in the bed Trish"

She shook her head defiantly, "What's with you and sex?" she remarked.

"Sheesh, you need to ask? I'm a boy, you're girl.. Do the math"

Trish stuck her tongue out then rolled her eyes at him.

"Could you please tell me what part of this whole thing do you object to?" he asked, it was plain clear to him. One room, one bed, newly weds, and she's already half naked, why can't she get it?

Trish hesitated, but she thought it would be wise if he knew, "Only people who are in love do it" she paused, "You and I aren't.. "

He slumped back down, he was somewhat offended, For some reason, he was.

"You're wrong" he manages, "guys do it to girls all the time, we don't need to be in love to do it" he was just as hard-headed as she is.

"I'm not going to do it" she said. Weird how she learned all this mighty and girly principles, she should lay off the T.V

"Fine, go freeze yourself to death then" he lied back on his stomach, his face turned away from her as he was left to contemplate about some things, that thing she said really hit him, the fact that they weren't in love. What if he was and she clearly stated she's wasn't.

She lost track of time on how long she has been sitting there, cheating the cold by secretly placing her hands under the thermal blanket.

"Trish" Dante called without even looking, maintaining his comfy position, she was surprised that he was still awake

"What now..?" She asked, she was tired of saying _No_ to him.

"What's with you and Vergil?" he asked, it was embarrassing, but he needed to know and there is no way he's going to find out through Vergil. It may be personal but he just wants to know.

Trish was expecting this, he'll ask sooner or later, besides there's nothing wrong with him demanding for the truth. "He taught me how to fight" she answered briefly.

"What?" Dante turned his head to face her,

"I wasn't created just like that you know" she said, looking at Dante and feeling a little flushed. With his bed worn hair and serene face, "Who do you think taught me how to ride a bike? To leap that high? To use my powers?"

Dante sat back up, understanding flooding him, "Oh I see!"

Trish nodded sheepishly

"No wonder you're all _mental_! He babysat you!"

Trish raised a brow, "babysat?" it wasn't really the right word.. But it was close.

Dante nodded, "What else did he taught you?"

"Well" Trish started rocking herself back and forth, smiling, "He taught me in a very professional, strictly business kind of way..."

"What?" Date anticipated.

Trish puckered her lips and smiled

"He kissed you?" Dante's tone was different, and his eyes were aghast.

"I asked him to" Trish corrected, just in case he confronts Vergil, like there was nothing wrong with it.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Dante asked incredulously.

"I was curious!" She frowned

"He kissed you" he repeated, "That all?"

Trish nodded, "What's wrong with it?"

"How exactly did he kiss you?" Dante couldn't let it go, was it just a smack or with some tongue or….

Trish blushed, "That's not for you to know" she couldn't see why this was bothering him; it was just _a not so personal kiss_ and its nothing really. "It's nothing really" she said

Dante rolled back to his side, frowning, "I still can't believe you asked him to kiss you" he scoffed, "what are you? a desperate housewife?"

Trish chuckled, Dante was jealous, finally he starts showing some descent emotion. "Dante..." she called,

"What?" he was getting frustrated?

"I sleep with two pillows"

"Since when did you became so high maintenance?"

"Go to hell.." she playfully said

"Show me the way..."

Trish made funny face as she noticed a tall brown paper bag near the door. "Hey what's that?"

Dante opened an eye, "That's for you to know"

She got excited as she crawled by the door and took her present out. "Oh My God.." Trish exclaimed, "It's a Christian Louboutin!" recognizing the trademark, red soles. The boots were sleek, black ,and suede. It was simple and elegant in the most extravagant way, and he chose it, Lady approved and praised him for great taste.

The look Trish gave Dante was far beyond just a thank you and he wondered if she's willing to sleep with him after that.

"Oh so that's how you say it" he said in a very bored tone though he was thrilled to see she actually liked it, he owe Lady big time. He watched her secretly as she took her furry slippers off and put her boots on. "What's with you and boots?" he asked, remembering how many pairs of black ones she had.

"They're shoes, I'm a girl, _you_ do the math" she grinned, "Hey..." she realized as she sat on a nearby couch, "It doesn't fit..."

"What do you mean it don't fit?" he snapped, First off those things cost him 1200 dollars, there is no way those are not going to fit her, he'd cut her feet off if he had to, it must fit, it's the last pair.

He rose from his lax position and sat on the floor, "Sit back" he said as he took her leg with her toenails polished red.

From the outside..

ChanLu was already falling asleep when they heard Trish make a brief and piercing shriek. She immediately woke up and shot Jade a look; her superior shook her head, telling her not to mind.

"It's too tight!" Trish complained

"No it's not, it's going to fit!" Dante said, strain of force evident in his voice.

ChanLu pressed her ears on the wooden surface

"Ouch!" Trish cried, "It hurts!"

Jade just stood outside, clearing her throat, trying not to mind the entire racket. Though Dante and Trish were really just trying to fit some boot on, to Jade and ChanLu, it sounds different.

"You're letting me do all the work" Dante complained, "If you want this to work out then push!"

"I don't wanna! Face it! IT'S TOO TIGHT!"

"Endure!" Dante growled

Trish let out a sharp pained cry...

ChanLu gasped and Jade who was Buddhist made the sign of the cross.

"We're almost there.." Dante said triumphantly "No pain, no game" he followed.

ChanLu was already chewing Trish's clothes, blushing so hard like she's been slapped several times. She could hear Trish fighting off her sobs.

"There.." Dante breathed, "See? Perfect Fit.."

Trish looked down to see if her feet was still connected with her body, it was perfect, fits her like glove ,and the pain was all worth it, when she turned to study the sides, she realized that there was a zipper underneath the red lining o.O

...

"Evie" Vergil called, walking past the veranda, "Have you seen Trish?"

Evie was about to turn in when she saw Vergil and smiled, he was all handsome with his hair wet from the evening shower, "She's busy at the moment"

"What is she doing?" he asked, it was already late, what could she be up to?

"You mean to say, what are _they_ doing?" Evie corrected, smiling slyly. Putting much emphasis on the word _they_

"What do you mean?" Vergil was getting anxious.

Evie just smiled..

"You didn't..." Vergil hoped

"But I did" Evie said, very proud then she noticed Vergil's reaction, "Why? What's the matter?"

"She's not ready for that kind of experience yet!" Vergil protested

Evie laughed, "Of course she is! What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" he fumed as he stormed out of the house to cool off.

_Dante won't touch anyone he doesn't like, he's very fickle with women, but you don't have to like Trish to sleep with her.. she's gorgeous! She's everybody's type. Then again Dante knows how to treat women… oh yeah he'll treat her alright.. _

Vergil spent the night like this, walking through and fro. Bothered, worried and fidgety, he wanted to bust their door open if the sight of Trish wouldn't be so_.. so..._

"Dirty" he thought, "It's so dirty.." he shook his head and felt his nerve thumping...

…

Despite her aching feet, she felt completely happy. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, which was the closest thing he'll get to sex... Assuming that Dante was already asleep, she gave up the _whole sleep on the carpet thing_ and quietly lied down near the edge. But Dante wasn't asleep, and when he felt her weight on the other side, the urges started going again. Trish was very tired and it wasn't long before the soft mattress and the warm thermal blanket sent her off to sleep.

Several minutes later…

The candle lights were running down and the only source of lighting came from the lampshades, and there she was, lying comfortably beside him, arms wrapped around his neck. So this is what she meant.. when she said she sleeps with two pillows. He was well aware of the fact that due to her excessive caffeine consumption, she hardly sleeps. But when she does falls asleep, there is no waking her.

He was planning to gently push her away; he was also fighting his own _demons _for crying out loud_._ But seeing her like this, hair down, lips slightly parted, the honey-warm glow of her skin and the way she smelled...

A couple more minutes later…

"How could you sleep like this Trish?" he said, gritting his teeth. Her head was resting on his arm, with her arms around his waist, her sweet breath landing on the surface of his neck, his heart pounding against her breast, and her robe... her robe that was doing so little with the concealing part. How could he help himself from thinking the unthinkable, he's just a man and Trish is torturing him...severely.

This was worst than any other forms of torture he'd gone through.

He was holding both of his hands up, muscles flexed and fists into tight balls, afraid to touch any part of her (that might cause him from ravishing her), like she was one big temptation and every inch of her is a weapon against him.

"Why me?" He cursed the ceiling, fighting off every bit of his masculinity, he tried to look below if it was safe to move, and all he saw was a bird's eye view of her cleavage tucked properly with her laced bra. "Shit.." he muttered as he continued to curse the ceiling and concentrate on defying every rule there is in the _Hot Chick Beside Me _handbook "Not now.."_._

Some minutes more…

It was safe to say that he finally gained control over his mind and body. That he found the immunity from this captivating woman all tangled up in him -- literally. That despite the warmth of her body, the silky feel of her skin, or her boobs against his chest; nothing can bring him down...

With a soft sigh, she repositioned herself against him, hooking her leg up over his hip. "Jesus..." he refrained himself from saying anymore curses, once again his fists tightened into balls as he held his hands up, jaws were rigid as ever as he started doing "Ohm" chants. He vowed vengeance on the blonde demoness who had inflicted him so much damage.

Hours later…

He found himself able to resist the temptation. Maybe because it's already five in the morning and he's too sleepy to get aroused by anything.

With his last resort, he pulled Trish up on top of him, making sure that she's all over him. He laughed to himself as he molded her against him, positioning her in a way he'd want her to, "Payback is a bitch" he smirked as he made sure he looks totally innocent about this whole thing, and that his hands are kept all to himself... he could only imagine what she'd look like when she finally wakes up and finds herself in a position she wouldn't want herself to be in.

_**AN**_

_**This is the part where I chip in some really random and abstract things. That is either to distract you guys or to keep myself from explaining how I destroyed a chapter. So.. I can't talk my way out of this huh? Before you start throwing things at me T.T ask yourself guys.. What would Jesus Do? XDD **_

_**They don't wanna do it yet you guys… T.T they'll do**__** it, but not tonight. **_


	9. Interrogations and Revelations

EricDraven – thanks! asked it too XD

WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk- lol, Jesus thumbs up?! ! Good luck with your future experience! XD

DevilRebel- yeah XD thanks!!

Kohryu- domo :D

Ichiban- yeah Dante got it from Evie lol thanks XD

Brukaoru- whoa phew! I was worried about what you'd say!! I'm glad you liked it XDD

Destructo- whoa! Thanks! I'll try to out-great it with later chaps (wink) (ohh boyy…)

Angelforver- thank you :D

Chaoticangel- (feels guilty coz of the rush) but thank you, that really means a lot ;D

Dante's blade- yay coz you asked for more things about that night, here it is XD

SatanicParkofMadness- I'm super glad you liked it! XDD me writing lemons? Trust me, I want to I really do, every time I write something sexy, it ends up funny o.O I might destroy something, maybe it's a plus to have a good n healthy imagination XD yeah!! I should quote you about the twincest!! You're so right! And about evangelion too, I'm so tired of that issue, why can't they just let it rest and dunno, just fck off or something (furious) I hold, you punch XD btw, I was daydreaming then I thought of a knock knock joke, and I thought you'd get it since nobody here did XD well just think of it since I'm not good at telling jokes (that's why nobody got it) I changed my mind, I'm not telling XP not gonna waste your time lol.

Yuna.gone.bad- thanks!! I checked my reviews and I was like.. whoa…. Thanks really XD

Currychicken- yeah! A woman thing!! XD hmm Dante should really do something XDD

TheGreatEmpress- thank you!! I love Dantrish too, we all do XDD

...

Trish felt pleasantly toasty that she refused to wake up just yet; she could feel the warmth within the room, the sunlight was piercing through her closed lids. The sounds of birds chirping happily from out the windows were _annoying_. She was very conscious of her surroundings and she can't help but wonder how the bed smells a lot like Dante's body spray, then she remembered how she 

gave up and lied down beside him, come to think of it, she clearly remember lying down on her side.

She realized she can be a twitchy sleeper at times, so with plans of sleeping in, her lids remained closed hoping that she'd fall asleep again…

Then she realized she wasn't really on the mattress anymore, that it wasn't the thermal blanket which was keeping her warm, that she could distinctly hear his heart beating through his chest, (where her ears were pressed). Her eyes shot open, then the reality slapped her right in just as fast as her slumberous desires faded away. She slowly sat up; her breathing became fast and uneven, she was perched on his abdomen, her legs astride, the robe she was wearing was completely off, and he—he was trying hard not to laugh and to keep on pretending he's asleep.

Usually, waking up with your special someone prove to be one of the most romantic things that could happen in one's life—not today. "Dante.." she was shaking, gritting her teeth, glowering down at him. The most annoying part is that he looks so peaceful and serene, like this was none of his doings, like he's not capable of doing something like this. "Good morning honey.." her voice was trembling, trying to compose herself, imagining all the _wonderful _things she'd like to do to him right now.

And he kept his eyes shut, and he wished he really was asleep. Trish was running out of reasons not to hurt him, her fists clenched into tight balls, the rise and fall of her chest was getting way out of control…

With three quick knocks to warn them of her presence, Evie opened the door. "Good morni—"

Dante immediately,_ suddenly_ woke up, torso elevated, leaning on his right elbow, groaning as he saw Evie who was just as shocked as Trish was. Trish was still on top of him, snatching the blanket for cover. Evie really just can't leave them alone, this revenge was five hours in the making, and he can't believe they have just been disturbed again.

"I thought you guys were done" said Evie, feeling the doorknob, panicky and embarrassed,

"This is not what it looks like" Trish tried to explain, jumping to her feet, very eager to clear things out but Evie already took off, "Just go on with what you guys were doing!" She heard Evie call out, followed by a giggles, most probably from ChanLu and Elena, Jade is too refined to even think of something like that funny.

To her horror, she heard Evie locking the door once more. She turned back to Dante, teary eyed and whiney, "And she saw _me_ on top of _you_" she shrugged lifelessly as she sighed, "me _again_" Why hadn't Evie thought of coming in earlier, when Dante was having all his fun while she was asleep? Why does Evie kept on catching her every time she's in a wrong position?

Dante was still leaning on his elbows, he faked a gasp, "Trish! What did you do to me!?" he asked, wide eyed and surprised, like his virginity was stolen away or something, "I've never been this violated before" he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Trish nodded her head, eyes narrowed as she let out a deep breath to release all the anger and the fury that kept her in. "No Pain No Game huh?" she said, smiling forcedly, teeth clenched, jaws rigid. "I sure hope you're game" and she could only think of one thing that would do him damage without breaking any furniture or going back on the deal they had on before.

…

Evie was very busy with the invitations, ChanLu, Jade and a bunch of others in their sleek corporate attires and multi colored sash were bustling about the dining area, stacks of papers here and there. Apparently, Evie needed to finalize the guest list and the reception plan at a certain deadline which kept every _Help _busy. The five-foot blondie was chattering away with her mobile phone, talking to someone in rich Italian, she was cursing someone in rich Italian rather.

Dante came up to her, "She bit me!" he complained showing off his injured hand, Evie covered the receiver to attend to her nephew, "She did?!" she asked excitedly, wide-eyed and all smiles.

"What?" Dante asked in disbelief, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"You really gave it to her huh?" Evie said, very proud of her nephew, "rough night?" and even if she was talking to someone very important, she could still find the right time to juice out some dirt from Dante.

"That's not what I.." and Evie was back on her phone, yelling at the poor unfortunate soul from the other side of the line.

Dante sighed, though he was smiling to himself as he examined his right hand with a clean crescent mark just below the pinky. He walked back to the living room, still looking at his mark, which he happened to be very proud off, wearing it almost like a badge of honor.

Trish who has just finished taking a bath emerged from the staircase. She pursed her lips in a smile as she tiptoed her way down the marble steps, hands several inches away from her, ready to ambush Dante when…

"Don't even think about it" Dante said, right before she could close a fair share of distance. She groaned as she dropped her shoulders, lips twitching in disappointment. She's not that mad at him anymore, now that she had her sweet revenge.

He was wearing a thin gray knitted shirt; the long sleeves were pulled up to his forearm with the light fabric clinging to his body, generously emphasizing his perfect physique. "I still can't believe you bit me" he said as they walked together.

"Well, you were asking for it" she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest

"I know I pissed the hell out of you, and I know I'm getting hurt for that" he said, chuckling every now and then, "punching, slapping, scratching, those are understandable, but biting?!" he pressed. "I mean, I already know I'm delicious, you don't have to bite me" he slumped down on the pale green embroidered sofa.

Trish rolled her eyes as she let her arms fall, she was about to walk away when Dante pulled her wrist, causing her to outbalance and land helplessly on his lap.

"What the.." she pushed him away though she seemed not to mind sitting on him, "what do you want now?" she asked annoyed and flushed at the same time.

"What if.." he whispered, his lip pulled in an uneven grin.

"What if what?" Trish asked,

"I bite you back".

"Are you crazy?!" she cried as she struggled herself free from him, which did little good since he was holding her so tight.

Sexy time again for Dante as he kept Trish locked in his arms, it was only now he gets to tease her like this, if he knew it would be this fun and amusing, he could've have done it way way back. "Don't worry" he said as he pressed his lips to her ear, "I'll be _gentle…_"

"Stay away!" she cried as she took the nearest head pillow and threw it at him, wriggling her way free, He started laughing, gaining confidence because it was very easy to tell if she's blushing or not, her pale skin set contrast to her rosy cheeks.

"C'mon Trish, you're wounding my ego" he smirked in a mild protest, she turned him down for sex, and then she's walking out on him during his play time.

Trish grunted as she turned back to face him, her back was facing the exit, "I'm wounding your ego?" she repeated, "Because it's so big!".

Dante hid his smile when he caught sight of Jade and ChanLu, the witnesses of last night's encounter, the two had on their usual black attire and colored sash. He turned back to Trish, "It's not that big really—how big?" he asked Trish with another mischief up in his head.

"Not that big?!" Trish cried out loud, "It' huge! It's so big it's larger than life itself!" she remarked, unable to believe that they were talking about his ego, of all things. "It's huge! It's so huge keeping up with it was by far the most painful thing I have even gone through"

Jade gently placed her hand over her mouth, while ChanLu was giggling so hard, Dante winked a them. That's when Trish realized everything she just said, she turned to the exit to see her hand maidens, Jade making a curtly bow and ChanLu giving Dante two thumbs up, and then they walked away and Trish wasn't able to redeem herself. She suddenly felt sick as she turned back 

to face him "why do you do this to me?" she said in a whiny tone, her shoulders slumped down as she recalled all the shameful events Dante got her into during the past few days. And all of it had something to do with her desires which never were completely true. A misunderstanding that often led her to shame, considering the fact that Dante is the one who's got the appetite for those kinds of things.

"Larger than life itself" Dante repeated, "I could have settled for big.. Thanks Trish, I'm very flattered" he chuckled. So this is what he meant with his statement earlier, "_Imagine all the things I could do to you" _

"I hate you, really" she scorned, pouting as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair; she was walking towards the exit, cursing to herself as he started laughing once more.

"You're so into me, you can't even find the right things to say b'sides, I wouldn't be ashamed if they caught me instead of you" aside from his killer sarcasm and superior skills in telling other people off, he also had the gift of twisting things up, Trish would just call it ambitious or delusional. He was staring back at the ceiling, the glass chandelier directly overhanging them, his mind set off to deeper thinking with the back of his neck resting on the top rail.

"Were you just bored?" she suddenly asked, her voice was serene and melodic, just when she was about to go, "You know when I went off?"

Dante thought how fortunate it was that they weren't looking at each other, then she wouldn't see him smiling like this. He knows Trish, and he knows she's just waiting for a specific word that would put the whole thing to rest. But he wasn't going to give it to her just yet, if she is playing hard to get, then he is too. "li manco…"

She finds it sexy when he speaks Italian, but not right now, "Don't go Italian on me, Dante" she placed her hands on her hips.

It was safe for him to admire her at a distant, where she wouldn't question him, where his eyes would be smiling if lips can't "It means you're asking too many questions and its annoying" he grinned.

She sighed, she was expecting a decent respond but maybe it's just impossible for him to learn how to take things seriously. With no further things to say, she just walked away, not really mad, just disappointed. _How can all those words fit into a short phrase? _She thought, mildly irritated.

...

She was killing time in the terrace since she doesn't want to get out of the shade. The sun was way too hot for her liking, and she found that she burns easily, thanks much to her past beach experience. She was balancing on a straight panel of red bricks, delighting herself with the gush of warm wind every now and then. She could really use a woman's company right now, since she found it easier to talk to a woman about things she'd never talk about Dante. He doesn't really seemed interested with what she has to say, what she thinks, or what she feels, so she figured Dante is not the right person to talk to when she feels like _this_, that's what she thinks.

Then someone strong grabbed her arms from behind, it was Vergil. "Did he touch you? Did something happen?" there was turbulence in his voice, which was weird for her since he never really breaks out of his cool, his eyes were very eager and she knows he was fighting something off, evidence of his firm but controlled grip on her arms

She smiled, "of course nothing happened". Right when the last word fell on her lips, he crushed her in his arms, she was very perplexed since Vergil wasn't really the type to need some physical comforting, let alone comforting, "What's wrong?" she asked, he was really acting funny.

"I'm just glad" he said, sighing in relief, "Just glad.." she was about to hug him back when he held her off. _At least somebody cares,_ she thought. Then she remembered her new learned Italian phrase, "li manco" she grinned at him, _asks too many questions and annoying. _

Vegil frowned, he _wanted_ yet _refused_ to believe it, "You don't mean that"

She gained confidence with what she thought was an insult phrase, "I mean it from the bottom of my heart!". Just when Vergil was about to say something, Dante opened the door, "Go fix, we're going out" he said to Trish.

"I'm not coming" she rolled her eyes at him, still mad about earlier.

"You want Evie to start nagging?" he threatened, and yeah, it is a threat. He was holding the white wooden door out for Trish, looking at her calmly.

"Go" Vergil urged, since no one wants Evie to start nagging, it will just go on and on and on...

She sighed, obeying as she passed Dante, waving at Vergil as she did so, with both men watching her intently. The moment she was out of sight, they both shot each other a look. Dante was glaring at him, with his eyes were intense, sending off an unspoken message, _Lay off. _And Vergil met his eyes directly, almost mocking and belittling. _If looks could kill, they probably will. _

"Dante" Trish interrupted in a sing-song tone with her voice echoing through the halls, "hurry up.." and so the younger twin went back inside, leaving his older brother content "li manco" he repeated to himself _(I miss you.)_

…

Dante roared the engine to life the moment Trish slid in the red convertible. She was wearing a nice black top and shapely washed jeans. "You look good" he noticed, he looked away at once when Trish caught him through the rearview mirror.

"Thanks" she muttered shaking herself to why suddenly people starts acting weird today, Dante really never says something nice , aside from his usual, _"nice ass",_ she unconsciously swept a lock off her face as Dante started to unpark the car. "Where are we going?" she asked.

When she walked out on him earlier, he felt guilty and went after her, and then he found his brother getting a little bit too close with Trish. He didn't mean to upset her; he thought she was used to him being like this, _but what's up with Vergil hugging her? Is he allowed to do that? What is he? some sort of comfort bag all of a sudden? In fact, what concerns him? Actually, what the hell does he care? Actually squared, Vergil cares?_ Thoughts started ranting inside his head. But maybe what's eating him is the fact that Vergil showed _concern, like Vergil cared for Trish and He didn't_. And he, the hero, ends up being the mean guy. Still was a mystery to him, what really went on between Trish and Vergil, he couldn't quite figure out why was he so damn bothered about the details. When he saw him holding her like that, and that she was really about to hug him back, he just wanted to..

"Dante.." she repeated, "where are we going" her voice was soft, almost like she's afraid to disrupt him from his deep thinking. Dante talks a lot of crap; he just can't say anything honest and sincere, something she'll remember him saying and smile. But when he stops talking, she gets a little anxious; maybe Dante talking is a whole lot better than Dante thinking since he rarely does that…

He realized he was already doing an 80 on a public road, he slowed down as he looked at her sitting just inches beside him, her hair was everywhere like the sun, her eyes were clear and blue and everything just seemed to be a little slower when he looks at her, then he affixed his eyes back on the road. And again, he's in reality where everything is fast and blurry.

"I don't know" he answered finally, since the whole idea of this going out thing just came out random, he just wanted Trish away… and he wanted to be alone with her, under their own account. Outside the premises of Auntie's place, they're back to being just Dante and Trish, ex partners, demon hunters…"you got a place in mind?"

Trish shook her head as she slumped back comfortably with a deep sigh. The drive was fast and silent, no traffic, no Dante being a jerk, just the crisp wind blowing through their faces, running through their hair. She doesn't know where they were headed just that he's been driving from quite some time now, and the sun was starting to emit and orangeish afternoon glow, the whole time, they weren't talking.

Finally, Dante decelerated, parking the car in a cozy spot under an oak tree, overlooking the bay, "Is there anywhere in the world you'd rather be in right now?" he asked, usually when she thinks he's just playing her, she'd say something twice as stupid and insulting, but she can never really tell if he's just messing around or if he's serious, paranoia or _got used to it_, surely got the best of her.

"You mean not with you?" she clarified since she had the tendency to break down and analyze his sentences like he was some monkey who just happened to say a phrase for the first time. She studied him, his eyes was directly looking at the horizon, left elbow leaning on the closed window frame, with his knuckles rubbing his lower lip, while his other hand was rested on the steering wheel. It was strange that he'd start something like this since these are the things he usually avoids, especially with her.

"You don't like being with me" he was maybe, afraid to ask it, that's why it sounded more like a statement to her, "Cause if not, it will be a problem since we're getting married soon" he pressed, though it really was unnecessary since Trish was already taken back with the first.

She tensed since she wasn't expecting that, and she didn't know how to answer it, seconds passed, seconds which felt like an eternity. The sound of the traffic due to the rush hour was in the background, the sun was starting to set. "What gives you that idea?" she managed to avoid answering his question, it was very obvious. "Is this about that night?" she asked.

"What night?" he lied, since he remembers that night like it was the only night in his life he actually remembers.

"That night when I told you I wanted to leave and we had a fight then you got drunk… and you know what you said" she softly summed, eyes down, chipping the back polish off her nails. She never talked about that night to anyone, and she never thought they'd be talking about it, recalling something they wanted to erase, how they wanted to pretend it didn't happen, but it did and they both have to live with that.

"So that's the real reason why you left?" he never struggles with words and he was still looking at something far beyond her sight.

"You didn't mean it" she replied just as soon as he finished his sentence, her voice was asking for some objection, it was calm and soft, like nothing was wrong and she already figured it out, though inside, she wants him to prove her wrong. "I know you didn't… its okay"

"What's okay about that?" he asked coldly as he turned to her, Trish wished Dante should have just kept his eyes at the distant, she couldn't look at him, not with his eyes eating her up with guilt due to false accusation.

"_Okay_ that you and I are just partners and there's nothing going on and I haven't coveted the son of the legendary dark knight Sparda" she tried to humor the tension growing between them. Though for Dante, it was some sort of blessing in disguise that she didn't believe him, that somehow she was able to save him from giving himself out.

"So you really left because I told you I love you?" he asked, a little more casual and incredulous.

Hearing it still makes her shiver; making her heart skip a beat, _why was he so damn comfortable with saying something like that?_ Maybe because he really didn't mean it, like a half meant joke, _yeah,_ Trish thought _a joke._ "I'm not _healthy _for you" she wondered if it was the right word to use, since she really couldn't think straight right now.

He laughed, a reaction she wasn't expecting, "you're not healthy for me?" he repeated, "I think you already know how _unhealthy_ my basic diet is and I'm still alive, I give myself ten years then maybe I should start getting worried" , he dropped his hand to hit the break, even though he was trying to be funny he was still thinking _First time I say something I really mean, I ended up unconvincing, maybe this stuff needs some practice. _

But Trish was too serious to play around, she turned to him, sitting in an unconventional way, "Can't you see?" she pressed, she was about to unveil a truth that he might have overlooked. "Everything about me draws you in, my face, my scent…"

"You forgot your body" Dante snickered, surely there was some explanation why he likes everything about her, even the oddity and the indifference, and he is so sure some law of attraction could answer that. Trish got out of the car, sitting herself on the hood.

"I was designed that way you know" she peered at him through the windshield, "I'm the perfect predator" she grinned.

"You know it kind of happens naturally, let's just say you're my type" Dante said, trying to contradict Trish's arguments. "Plus we live together, well we _did_" he said, getting out of the car and shutting the door close, he leaned on the hood, just beside Trish, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for her reaction.

"I was made like that" she said, leaning over him, her voice almost a whisper, "I have to be perfect for you, I was built to lure you into your own death and you call me your type? Doesn't that bother you?"

Dante paused, "Uh… No" he finalized, "Why? Do you still have plans on killing me?" he joked, "I'll take you on anytime, but I call in the shots"

Maybe what Trish was hearing was too good to be true, or maybe Dante just doesn't get it, "Do you think I have the same effect on other people like the one I have on you? Why can't you see that I was made _not_ for your own good, You were supposed to be captivated.. Then decapitated, that was all planned, and he even used your mother's image! Why can't you get it?" she said, pressing even harder, getting a lot frustrated to why she wasn't getting the punishment she deserves.

"Whoa, slow down babe" Dante remarked, and somehow it's ironic because it all started with that phrase. He took a moment to rest his finger on his forehead, preparing for his speech since Trish was so much asking for it. _Why do chicks have to be so.. so.. talkative, why can't they just let it rest and call it quits? _He thought. He started analyzing, recalling all she had just said, determined to solve every bit of problem it contained, "I highly doubt if there is anyone our there who has the same effect you have on me, I'd hunt them down and kick their ass" Another pause, "I think I know what's good for me Trish, thanks for reminding, I think I just left the water running back home"

Trish rolled her eyes.

"And yeah, I still think I'd date you even if you didn't throw a bike at me or impale me with your freaky powers, and for the last time… so you have the hair, the eye color, maybe you got a lot of her features more than I did, so what?" he grinned, "She died when I was five, sadly I only remember her face from that photograph, I wished I could have remembered more" he realized he was getting off the topic, "but for the record, _the rest_ is all you…anything else?" he seemed 

quite pleased since he was able to answer her questions properly, at least it was to him, and he never thought he'd be able to keep up with her like this.

Trish ran out of things to say, Dante found his highest achievement to date.

What he meant by _the rest?_ The way she smiled, the way she laughs, they way she rolls his eyes at him, the way she looks over the sunset like it's her first time to see something so marvelous. "If I was given a choice, I wont look like this you know.." she muttered, embarrassed maybe even ashamed

"Yeah?" He grinned, getting amused as he stood up straight and faced Trish, resting his palm on either side of her thighs, leaning over so he was just a inches away, "How would you look like then?" he smiled.

Trish flushed, "what's your type?" she managed to say since seeing him so close, with the glow of the sun right behind him was almost divine, like he was some god who happened to be way out of her league.

Dante laughed as he turned to face the perfectly setting sun,. "Seriously Trish, I wouldn't have you any other way"

And she smiled to herself, she's wanted to hear that but she never thought she did until now, how she can be accepted..Finally.

"I wasn't drunk" Dante followed, "Just to let you know, I wasn't drunk and I know what I said" he wasn't looking at her, he kept his eyes at a distant. The sky was a splash of the most beautiful hues of blue and orange, the bay was illuminating the beauty from below, like the only thing separating the sky and the water was the horizon"

"Why you ask me that question earlier?" Trish wondered, even if the sky and the sunset was a beautiful sight, it stood second right next to Dante.

"You could be anywhere in the world but you're here with me and I appreciate that" He answered sincerely, Trish happening is one of the few things he's grateful for.

"And I wouldn't be anywhere else.." she replied, and she smiled to herself, looking at Dante from behind, and somehow his cheeks appear lifted, like he was smiling too.

AN

You know who else is blonde, has a bad-ass partner and who's got Pikachu powers? Ginji amino from the GetBackers, XD wouldn't it be cool to have dmc anime and gb crossover? Trish could turn herself chibi like ginji and they'd start setting things on fire and short circuiting the whole town, and band and dante would be like, drinking complaining about their partners XD

Gensomaden Saiyuki is also a good crossover, since sanzo and gojyo put together is kind of like dante, and they would be yelling and getting in trouble, eating pizza, getting all drunk except for hakkai, and there would be demon babes and trish would be like.,. whetev XD

Okay.. so I'm sorry for the late update… T.T it's this thing! It's called trickster argh (sigh..) okies I know I know, distractions not working. Sheesh, lovey dover talks sucks.. sorry guys, not really funny chap T.T and the thing is, I have one chapter that had some lovey dovey talks in it too (you like those things? Im really not so hyped with it since I like funny scenes XD) wow 9 chapters still no kissing… you guys won't kill me right? Next chapter will have lady finally XD


	10. Romeo's fault

_AN_

_AnbuShadowFang – thanks! GB DMC goo! Write it!! (cheers)_

_Dante's blade- lol thank you, I'm glad you liked that_

_WhatdoYouMeanI'mDrunk- lol I know what you mean, I have one too, nothing romantic lol. So have you seen each other? Coz I met some cool people there, they happned to be on the other side of the planet T.T_

_DevilRebel- yay! Now I can be confident with lovey doveys_

_SatanicParkOFMadness- yeah that part I thought was a Gloria boss fight, lol. Trish sounds like yuna there though XD, my favorite one is where credo died and trish was like, "You wanna switch?" and dante said, "iss cool" XD. Yeah I think he's uhh well hung lol. Thank you (3x) for wanting me to not change the title, I like it already that way too.._

_ChaoticAngel- fluff! Lol, thank you btw_

_EricDraven – ty for review goo go write it! Dang.. that would be a fun read.._

_Umaguma- you're the Sandman fan (hug) for a while there I thought that you thought I tanted the sandmnan, I just like death a lot, a lot a lot. Lol thanks for your review, its one of the best things ever._

_Destructo – yeah finally XD ty_

_ichiban - thank you! Yeah I hope dante wont screw up too_

_Kohryu- hai, looks that way thank you for the review XD_

_CurryChicken- wow!! You're my foirst review ever and now you're my 100th lol (hug) thank you so much lol_

…

It was a moment that was very rare in their lives, where all the barriers are gone and finally.. they let their selves be themselves, let their selves feel what they want to feel. Sadly, like the few other moments like this, it would slowly drift away, and the barriers would start building itself, higher-- larger. Tomorrow morning, when they wake up, it would be as if nothing like this happened, and the gap that was not even visible today would resurface itself and everything would just sting.. at least that is what she was thinking when she casted her eyes down to the 

grassy ground and wished that somehow, time could stop for them, that by some miracle, this sunset wouldn't' end.

But it did... and soon it was dark and starry, the sky was a wash of indigo, while the deep orange slowly sunk itself to the sea.

She felt him as he went back to the driver's seat and it didn't take long before she followed quietly, thinking to herself how much... how much she missed him. Dante seemed to be a whole lot cheerful while he was driving, trying to make up for his grouchiness earlier specially now that he heard what he's been wanting to hear since they got there.

So Trish took this opportunity to her advantage and started asking him questions she never asked him before, questions that just came out and roused her interest all of the sudden. One of the subjects, which he found to be amusing her, was the women of his past. All of which he described with details which seemed inferior compared to what Trish has got (its true of course).

And to his surprise, while he was trying to think of some random things to take Trish off the subject of asking him about Lady, _who happened to be the closest woman..._ and he don't have damn clue how he's going to lie about the fact that he _did _maybe _still_ find her.. Well to his relief, Trish seemed to be a lot more intrigued with Nevan.

"But she's green!" Trish laughed in mild protest after taking their food from the drive thru booth and paying the bill.

Dante started the engine right away, chuckling as he'd glance at her every now and then. It was very difficult for him to keep his eyes on the road, especially if she's like this, smiling, no guns, and no swords, no freaky powers, just herself. Where he knows he can hold her and she'd let him, or maybe he was just hoping way too much.

"Seriously" Trish went on, "How can you find her hot... she's green!!"

"Did I mention that she was topless" he smirked at her, accelerating the speed of the red convertible. A song from a 90's one hit wonder was playing on the radio, he finds it too _90's_, and he was about to change the station when he noticed Trish was tapping her shoe with the rhythm, so he decided not to and came to realize that he kind of likes this song too.

"Oh that figure's… Still.. she's green?!" she pressed "for crying out loud.." she pushed a french fry on the side of Dante's mouth which he swallowed in one bite. His cheeks got a little a warm thanks to her _little _gesture

"I didn't know you were so big on racial discrimination Trish" He opened his mouth slightly to let her feed him another one , her mischievousness took hold of her as she pushed in a bundle of the home made fries from Mamma's in his mouth, causing him to choke and cough, turning the wheel violently. She was laughing, laughing like a _four_ _year_ old he thought as the car went in circles, like they were in some roller coaster ride.

"I'm sorry" Trish laughed as soon as Dante picked up the direction and kept his pace back on the road. He shook his head with smile as he took his soda from the dashboard and gulped everything down.

"No you're not" he frowned playfully, throwing the empty can over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right" she chuckled biting off a french fry.

"Is this because of Nevan?" he rode along with their pretend argument over his _other woman._

"Nah, I forgive you, you were so young, you didn't know any better" she teased, she kept her eyes on him, studying his expressions.

"Are you referring to Nevan or Lady?" he joked, after which both of them were laughing.

"It's kinda cute actually, you had a crush on Lady" she said to him, though it seemed okay to her, _it's still not_, maybe a little.

"Crush?!" he frowned; "I wouldn't call it that" Crush to him was like some tween thing that can give you cuties_, eew._

"What would you call it then?" Trish leaned closer, "Was it.. something more?"

"Naw!" Dante bellowed, getting panicky, not really good at lying. "Well she was the only chick in there, what was I suppose to do?"

Trish let out a deep breath, "So Dante, So Predictable"

She was getting a little tired from all the sitting that she decided to sit more comfortably so that she could lay her head down to rest.

"Hey Trish..." Date called, his voice was gentle, careful not to wake her up if ever she was asleep.

"Hm?" she replied keeping her head rested on her arm, the crisp of cold wind through her face, running through the golden strands of her hair.

"Can I ask you sumthin?"

"About?"

"You know, you n' Vergil" he was getting kind of hesitant and Trish noticed this too, so she got a little anxious, she wished she hadn't replied to him earlier so he'll have the false idea that she was asleep.

"Shoot.."

"So" Dante cleared his throat, it was a question he's been wasting to ask her since she told him about her history with Vergil, "Vergil was the first guy you were with since you know, since you were.."

"Created" Trish finished the sentence for him, though clearly it wasn't what he was going for.

"_Born..."_ he corrected, since he was more comfortable with that

"Yeah.. so?" this couldn't be good, Trish thought, if he asks something, and it's not a straight out, ridiculous, perverted question.. It's something bad.

"When you were born, were you born with clothes on or did Vergil saw you.. umm born..?" it was just something he thought of.

It was worst, Trish thought, it was a bad, straight out, ridiculous, perverted question... a combo. And she didn't want to answer that at all, there are just some things that people or demons shouldn't go into details with, better left unsaid so they say, so she didn't respond and pretended to be asleep.

"Hey Trish.." Dante got a little dubious, "Trish.." there was worried stern in his voice that prompted Trish to do better with her acting skills, so she snored lightly, though very unconvincing, Dante got the message.

"_That lucky bastard"_ he thought. Seeing how his older brother got the full privilege of viewing Trish.. or perhaps he was just jumping into conclusions again.

...

When they got home, Dante nudged Trish to let her know that she could stop pretending to be asleep now and get inside. The night was young and there to greet them by the doorstep was Evie, she was dressed in a pink ruffled blouse and sleek black trousers, pearl earrings dangled from her ears, "There you are!" She exclaimed as the couple made their way through the stone steps, the doorman closing the iron gate behind them. "I'll be doing some business tonight" she said

"But it's eight.." Dante said, unless Evie was referring to something else.

"Of course silly" Evie beamed, "One more day till The Masquerade and I haven't got anything to wear! I'll have to fly to Milan tonight, I'm meeting someone"

"Ugh" Dante groaned, putting his hand over his head "I forgot about that..."

"What Masquerade?" Trish asked, confused. Evie opened the entrance door so they could have the discussion inside.

"Every year we have The Masquerade Ball in the Square to commemorate Romeo and Juliet!" Evie explained, "It's a night of grandeur and dancing and all that jazz!, oh you'll love it!"

"..I think I will" Trish lied, _whatever it takes to make Evie happy._

"Not to mention it's ostentatious and annoying" Dante added.

"Don't listen to him" Evie scorned, parting Trish from Dante, "It will be your last ball as a free woman so I bet you want to meet some more men right?!"

Trish swallowed, _last ball as a free woman? _That was harsh, very harsh, "Uh...you're saying?"

"Hey! What do you have in mind?" Date growled,

"Take someone else with you, I'll hook her up with someone else" Evie said,

"And why would you do that?" Dante argued

"And why wouldn't you want me to do that? It's not like you guys are really into each other now... _are you_?"

Dante shook his head, guilty as charged.

"N..No.." Trish stuttered.

"Good, I'm the one paying you guys, besides, I'll show you off to my friends, they'll love you and not to mention the courtly gents who will be so envious of Dante once they find out the two of you are engaged." she said gleefully, wrapping around her arms around Trish's neck and kissing her cheeks. "So I gotta go now, I left Jade in charge"

The doorman, who looks a lot more like an MIB opened the door for Evie, "By the way Trish, don't worry about what to wear, I know your size" she winked. Trish wondered how and why all her clothes fits her well, then she remembered she has a somewhat prototype. So Evie went off, the door closing behind her.

Trish sighed in relief…

"You weren't really asleep were you?" Dante accused as soon as Trish turned towards the staircase.

"Yes I was" she said, biting her lip.

"No you weren't" Dante frowned, frustrated that he couldn't be with Trish during the event, he was thinking of putting a mark on her so he could find her even with her mask on. Then again maybe he'll just know it's her if it is indeed her. Come to think of it, he doesn't even have the 

plans of coming to that since he thinks it's a load of crap. "You're lying and its obvious coz you're such a bad liar"

Trish gasped, "I am not a bad liar!" of all things she's bad at, it's definitely not lying, though her cooking skills were just as bad,

"Yes you are.." a voice said from behind her, Vergil was descending the stairs in a dark knitted shirt, with sleeves folded up to his forearms and jeans.

Dante was surprised to see Vergil siding with him for once, or twice.

"No I'm not, I've got proof"

"Hit me with your best shot" Dante gained much confidence as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine" Trish's eyes narrowed as she turned back to face Dante, "I lied to you about Mallet Island and I was so convincing that you followed me all the way there and I almost got you killed" she turned back to face Vergil who now seated himself in one of the couches in the living room, busy with his rubric's cube.

"No actually, you were such a bad liar that he knew from the start what you were up to, he didn't want to hurt your feelings and embarrass you that's why he pretended he care.. oh and for the record he followed you all the way there to check you out" Vergil informed.

Trish's jaw dropped

Dante was slowly climbing up the stairs

"Is that true?!" Trish cried, her hands on her hips, glaring up at Dante.

Just when he thought Vergil is on his side, he sells him off, "That I was thinking of your feelings and didn't want to embarrass you?" he pointed the real nice and decent part, "Yeah..."

"Unbelievable" Trish scoffed.

"Pikachus don't lie" Vergil lightly teased, laughing to himself quietly.

"Pikachu?!" Dante grinned, he looked back at Trish, pausing his ascension through the stairs, "Wait.. you are Pikachu?!" he laughed, finally a pet name he could call her.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Seriously Vergil I expected you to be a whole lot more mature than that" she snapped.

"...Pikachu" Vergil said again, his tone was... normal, but it pissed the hell out of Trish.

"Grouchy Smurf" Trish said back

There was silence; Vergil wasn't expecting that, Dante started laughing. "Grouchy Smurf!" he repeated. Trish felt pleased with herself, that she actually said something ridiculous.

"Oh c'mon Trish, you can do better than that" Vergil challenged.

"Cookie Monster" Trish glared, and so the three of them imagined Vergil saying _"Me want cookie, Me eat cookie, omm nom nom nom"_

Trish shivered as Vergil shook his head, Dante started laughing hard and Vergil didn't appreciate that.

"Oh wait, quiet everyone Papa Smurf is saying something" Vergil already placed his cube down. Trish started giggling and Dante tried to remember what Papa Smurf looks like. Red clothes, white hair... "Oh please, of all things..."

"It's either Papa Smurf or Elmo" Vergil finalized, "Take your pick"

Trish's giggles was getting harder to control,

_How come Trish gets to be a pokemon... "_Whatever" he said smugly, as he took Trish's wrist and pulled her upstairs..

"I say Elmo" Trish giggled..

Dante grunted.. "Pikachu.."

"Wait!" Trish said, "Vergil would you make out with a woman that's not a woman?" Trish asked, still incredulous about the whole Nevan thing

"C'mon.." Dante sighed.

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked,

"Say she's really sexy but she looks scary and.. blue" Trish said.

"but she's really hot" Dante elaborated.

"Would you find her attractive?" Trish pressed

"If you're talking about Mystique then yes, I do" Vergil replied

Trish rolled her eyes, "Even if she's scary?"

"That's the part where the guys close their eyes and do the imagining" Dante said, dragging her upstairs; She wasn't really convinced, but as she peered down to say goodnight, she saw Vergil's face crumple, like he was in pain, and somehow, she knew why…

"Dante, are you and Vergil wearing the same kind of shirt?" she asked, noticing the difference only in color.

"It's a twin thing you wouldn't understand" he replied, feeling silly about the coincidence.

…

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that" Ben said as he opened the door of the Benz for Evie. "It's bad for lovebirds to be away from their mate"

"What are you talking about? They're not birds" Evie smiled, putting out a palm powder and checking herself with the small circular mirror, "And don't worry I know what I'm doing, I'm not seeing progress here, they need a little push"

Ben sighed as he purred the engine to life, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you"

And Evie just laughed as she thought of the perfect color for Trish's skin tone

…

The next day proved to be whole lot more difficult than any of them expected. Jade, who was put to charge seemed to be a little bit on the strict side, forbidding any of them to go out until Evie has returned.

Dante have just finished taking a shower, drying his hair roughly as he wondered what Trish was doing… then his paperweig.. _mobile phone_ started vibrating on his desk, beeping a low tone, he doesn't even remember placing it there so he was a bit surprised to see its still alive.

He saw the recipient of the message and smiled.

" u said ur gonna make it up 2 me ryt? Well I'm bored, anything new 2day?"

He sighed, smiling as he shut the phone close. He really wasn't in the mood to go out, he just wanted to stay in and be with Trish for a while, _but he has been with her ever since they got there, but still he found himself missing her, like a couple of minutes not together seemed like hours_. And he started wondering why he felt that way, at the same time wondering what Trish is up to, what's she's thinking, in fact he found himself asking why he is so.. so.. concerned and curious about her all of the sudden? Why does he want to be near her always, even if she's clearly just in the other room? He started freaking out; he flipped his phone and made a call.

"Meet me at the Piazza" he said, "I'll treat you" he didn't give Lady a chance to speak because he wouldn't take _No_ for an answer, not that Lady would refuse, but he needed to go out, he was getting way out of character, it's not like him to be so, so _in love_? No, more like interested with a girl, even if it's Trish. He needs distraction, a very very good distraction.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked as he made his way down the stairs fully dressed

"Out" he answered, trying hard not to look at her because he knew it won't be long before the puke in his stomach would start boiling again and he'll be tied up with her once more. And that should never happen; he would never be caught running after a girl. Yeah, that's why he just let her off and didn't ran after her even if the little voice in him told him to do so, stupid reputation, stupid pride, stupid Dante who would rather be miserable than to swallow the fact that he's crazy about her.

"But we're not allowed to go out" Trish raced him through the door, blocking his pace to stop him. She was just concerned.

Her eyes were crystalline sincere, and her pouty lips, and the way she was wearing her hair today, and the cerulean color of the dress on her… there goes the boiling puke again. He shook his head away from his thoughts as he held her by the shoulders, "Look" he smiled, "You look beautiful.."

…

_Juliet and Paris_

I watched him go, he seemed to be a little hasty and I have no idea with what he just said. I held my hands together as I sat down the last step of the wooden stairs. My elbows were rested on my knees and my face cupped on my chin, wondering what he was up to, why he doesn't seem to want me with him…

The memory of last night was still in my head, and I just can't stop thinking about the whole thing, and the way Vergil looked.. he was hurting, up to now. I think a lot, a very bad past time.

Then I heard ChanLu running down the stairs, where she tripped over and fell.

"Are you okay?" I immediately jumped to my feet to help ChanLu out. She groaned as she nodded her head,

"Where is the Young Sir?" she asked nervously.

"Well.." I hesitated, "He seemed to have an emergency, and he just left"

"Haiya!" ChanLu exclaimed, "But Sister told ChanLu to forbid Young Miss and Young Sir to go out!"

"I'm sure he'll be back before Jade finds out" I said, hoping that would comfort ChanLu_, hoping that were true too. _

"Am I allowed to go out?" Vergil asked as he entered the room from the dining area, with coffee and a thick bound book.

ChanLu nodded, she was almost in tears, I could only imagine what Jade would do to her, she's so small.

"Then tell Jade, Vergil left and that guy over there is Dante" I said, making sure Vergil heard it, he nodded, and he seemed to be okay with it.

ChanLu's eyes brightened, it wasn't hard to make someone like her happy, I wish I was like her, she nodded hopefully as she tidied herself up and so I stood up straight.

"Why were you looking for him anyway?" I asked, pulling a lock of hair behind my ear.

ChanLu gasped when she remembered why, she looked around the stairs and found what she was looking for, and it was Dante's beaten up phone. She handed it to me.

"Young Sir's phone was ringing earlier" She said to me, "ChanLu thought Young Sir should answer it"

"Oh" I said, glancing at Vergil to find him seated by the fireplace, where he was seated last night. "I can take it"

ChanLu nodded, beaming at me, "ChanLu should tell Sister that Sir left because of emergency"

"Okay" I smiled back; ChanLu's smile was very contagious, "Be careful"

So I made my way down as ChanLu made her way _carefully_ upstairs. I know I shouldn't pry, not like I'm prying. I held the phone as I seated myself on a Davenport just a few feet away from Vergil, the temptation was eating on me, who'd text message Dante? Who'd call him? Are there photos? Nudes perhaps..

Then it rang, I was startled

"Answer it" Vergil said, he doesn't seem to be absorbed by his book.

And it rang once more. I flipped it open and pressed it onto my ear.

"Hurry up! I'm not going to wait for you" she didn't gave me a chance to speak, she ended the call right away, I assumed she was confident that I was Dante. I know that voice too well, but as I examined the recipient's name… four letters, four letters that made up a name so sweet, so sweet that it left my mouth an annoying aftertaste. _"Mary.."_ I know my voice could have broken off; I stood up, not feeling that much hungry anymore.

Vergil uncrossed his legs, clearing his throat, he knows something. "Vergil?" I called out his name, amazed to see him avoiding eye contact, "Who's Mary?" I asked, I was hoping Mary was not.. _not Lady_. "Vergil.." I pressed, he doesn't want to tell me, and I got a little scared. "Please?"

"What good would it do to you if you knew?" he asked.

"Just tell me.." It almost sounded like a plead, I already knew I had the talent of making things a whole lot more complicated, but Vergil's reaction scared me..

He sighed, standing up and emptying his mug, he placed it on the top of the fireplace as he walked towards the balcony. I followed him, clutching the phone with my right hand, trying so hard not to break it.

"Dante and Lady met in Temen ni Gru" he said,

"I know that" I said out fast, wanting more details.

"So what do you want to know?"

"What is she doing here?" I know she's my friend but what was she doing here? Why would Dante meet up with her and not tell me? Not like I'll be mad or anything, maybe a little.

Vergil shrugged his shoulders

"What's up with Mary?" I went on, though I could ask him a dozen or two questions at the same time.

"Mary was her real name" he let out a deep breath, I feel like I'm finally winning over him. "She had some trouble.. with her family" and I knew Vergil was being a gentleman, choosing his words carefully to make it seem like I have nothing to worry about and that Lady had her reasons for being here.

"Vergil just say it.. Dante is meeting up with Lady, he doesn't want me to know about it, what is she doing here? How would she know we're here? When did Mary became Lady?" I tried to control it, but Vergil was cutting me short.

Vergil rubbed his temple with his left hand, after which he tried composed himself and met my eyes directly, "Look, there were lot of things that happened before you came, I bet you must have taken into consideration that Lady and Dante has deeper connections, they've known each other for a very long time Trish, they've been through a whole lot"

Every word he said seemed to cut me, how have I failed to see that.. _Deeper connections_, "But Lady seemed to be just, just a friend" I protested, "And about Mary.."

"Just friends?" he asked me dubiously, "I can't answer that, why don't you ask your fiancé?" and so he left me, and I didn't bother ask him more. Maybe he was right, there are some things I 

shouldn't know about, how long have they've known each other before I came? I feel so drained; my shoulders were slumped down… I needed to go out.

I know ChanLu will forgive me for this, I just don't know when, but I really needed to think… I crept outside the door, the guard was watching the gates, "Dante left his phone.." I said weakly, forcing out a smile.

"Should you prefer to take the car Young Miss?" he asked me, he was very kind looking, despite the Men in Black get up.

"No.." I sensed that he knew I was.. upset, "I want to walk.." I said honestly, "Could you let me out? Please?"

He paused, he knew Jade's orders were clear,

"Let her out" a husky and warm voice said, it was Ben. "The best way to tour Verona is on a bike, sure you don't want to take a Vetra?" he asked me, if I had a father, I'd like him to be just like Ben, I shook my head, "walk is fine.. " I smiled.

"Suit yourself" he beamed at me, the guard opened the gates and I was free…

AN

More Lady on the next chap

I wish I could do the ball, I'll try to squeeze everything in

Dante Trish fluff too

It'll be up soon

Because I didn't like this chapter I'll be putting up the next one fast! We want drama!! Lol and sorry for the trish pov, i love trish with all her trishie goodness

Sorry again (peace)


	11. Juliet's Flaw

_Kohryu- oh shit.. I'm sorry for this chapter! please don't hate me (peace sign)_

_ChaoticAngel- yeah they should be friends lol or not _

_AnbushadowFang- thankies D_

_WhatdoYouMeanI'mDrunk- Dante santa suit? Rofl, maybe we should see Vergil as Disney Merlin lol, Oh she was the girl who gave you ice cream?! Aww that's sweet, you found someone there worth the keep :D, im 5'6 and you're.. still very tall XD_

_SatanicParkOfMadness- thanks for review :D if you're going to be a pokemon who'd you be? Lol yes soo agree with you about Trish and Dante, we need more people like you (caramel dance) lol, I know the blue chicks are hot.. but they're blue and sometimes scary and scaly… O.o_

_Ichiban- yes the drama, I better lay off the t.v lol_

_EricDraven- thanks and I'm not good at povs either lol_

_DevilRebel- thanks_

_Destructo- (gulp) you sound scary… _

_Angelforver- thanks :D_

_Brukaoru- lol I;m glad you liked that… papa smurf lol_

_Flight815surviver- wow! You liked the summaries? I thought nobody cared about them XD im glad, I'll put a new one for you. _

_Currychicken- omg I don't deserve it!! Thank you for the review! Always fun to read yours lol Lol you know what? My mum is going to Frankfurt soon, is that far from Bavaria? I wanna come but I can't (sad) and I was watching those travel shows and Oktoberfest and beer and pretzels (sigh) _

…

As she strolled the streets of Verona, street full of cafés and boutiques, hidden alleys and rare shops; she came to realize that her attire was not at all suited for a walk out. Her garments consisting of a tiny cerulean dress, a velvet pouch, and glittery black plumps may very well be a sign that says, _Rob Me. _

With a soft sigh, she looked over from the corner of the street, searching for a shop that would hold her interest, away from Evie's ridiculously expensive clothes. Lucky for her, she was in old Verona, where fashion and all the superficial things are kept away and saved for Milan, or maybe tomorrow at 8 o' clock. That's when she noticed an old shop just behind her. She saw her reflection through the looking glass, a face that was all too familiar to everyone else except her. She realized it was something she will never get, to have someone who's a nobody who looks like somebody who... _forget it._

She hopped up the steps and entered the shop, prompting the sound of chimes through the door. The shop was clearly of remote antiquity, with dark wood flooring and wallpapers tearing off the walls. And it also smelled like coffee, very strong coffee which she seemed to like. After a second long of examining the interiors, her eyes drew her to the loveliest piece of garment she has ever seen since they got there. A pair of sexy black leather pants, she gasped as she hurried through the very full rack, only to discover a few more hidden in the jungle full of _things she'd never wear but then again, she happened to be wearing one._

The vintage shop, to her surprise, sells all kinds of things from clothes and accessories to ashtrays and coffee mugs, so she got her hands full of that. Trish has a different perception when it comes to beauty; a glamorous diva outfit would guarantee to make her puke, though she likes them on pretty girls in the magazines. Her idea of beauty would include black clothes, maybe some hint of macabre, blood on silver daggers, chains and studs. And often times, a tattooed woman would come to her and Dante's debate, to whether it was beauty and artistic passion or she just ruined her body.

"You are not from around 'ere?" the lady behind the register asked, Trish looked up and saw a woman with fine features and very pale skin, she looks like Evie.. only taller, leaner, maybe of the same age too. She was leaning her elbows on the cherry wood surface with an old fashioned cash registrar right beside her. Her hair was long and black with thick bangs, she has a stud on her nose and another ring right in the middle of her full dark lips, her attire was a pepsi baby tee under a long sleeved net, making that dragon tattoo covering her right arm very visible, this woman can be a potential debate subject, Trish could only wish Dante could see how beautiful she looks, but he can't, and his idea of beauty would probably include big jugs, a cute face, short dark hair, history she doesn't know about, healthier skin tone, _history she doesn't know about_… Trish grunted, as if those were qualities that can make a woman ugly.

"Bad mood?" the woman asked again, smiling cheerfully at her, she has an accent but it wasn't Italian at all.

Trish realized that the woman was talking to her, so she shook her head with an apologetic grin, "No, No I'm sorry, just that I have a lot in my mind lately" she managed to say, several pieces of black leather and laced things hung over her arm.

"Shit happens" she said to her, "You look familiar" the woman pressed, "But you are not from 'ere?"

Trish sighed, she gets that a lot, "Yeah, I'm staying in with my husban.. friend's place" she bit her lip, up to now she can't say it straight, the whole husband wife thing, especially if you're fiancé seemed to be having a good time with someone else.

"Oh, well it is strange for someone like yourself to be shopping for something like those" The woman was obviously amused with Trish, noticing her expensive get up and the clothes she has picked from the wooden racks.

Trish laughed, "It's a long story" she went on browsing through another rack, it's like finding someone your own kind in this pastel colored world, she finally finds someone wearing bold black.

"You do not want to wear those? I saw that in a magazine, I'd wear one if I could afford it" The woman hopped off from the surface and walk towards her, "Let me 'elp you with that" she said with a motherly smile, taking the black things away from Trish and prompting her through the fitting room. "I'll throw in some cute stuff okay? You try them out"

"You can have it, the dress I mean, if you help me find something nicer to wear" Trish suggested, very serious about trading her gear with something more rebellious.

"Will do" The woman laughed.

After an hour or so, Trish finally got herself settled with something that says Trish. A sexy black top, long sleeved with a laced collar and silver buttons, and of course a pair of shape hugging leather pants "Now that's a perfect fit" the woman said as she saw how the pants greatly suites her customer.

…

The view was spectacular specially from where they're standing, they happened to be in the highest peak in Verona, a famous tourist attraction where the carnival was just a walk away. The weather was cold; in fact Dante could see a storm coming through the thick clouds.

"Shoot" he muttered as two and a half minutes ended, and his view from the coin operated binocular was blocked.

Lady was leaning her back on the steel bar, just beside Dante, elbows intact as she mindlessly threw her drink away, "Tell me Dante, why exactly did you take me here?" Lady asked, she was looking at him through her sunglasses, but he seemed to be a lot busy with slotting his coins in the machine.

"You were bored, I was bored, I owe you a date and that's all there is to it" he said with a very bored and casual tone as he once again took a view with the binoculars.

"That's not really the reason is it?" Lady pressed and she was very perceptive, she had her perfect legs crossed, relaxed in her position. "Tell me what happened"

"Nothing happened" Dante said innocently, at least he's trying to sound like it. "I wanted to go out, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with this, is that we've been together for the last two hours and you're not talking" Lady said, standing up straight and crossing her hands over her chest.

_There is no hiding from Trish and definitely no hiding from Lady_, he thought, _I need a new chick,_ he half humored himself, "Look I don't wanna talk about it" he said as she stood up, "You complain when I'm talking and you complain when I'm not talking, C'mon, why can't you just enjoy the view?" he smirked.

"Are you looking for Trish?" Lady asked, getting annoyed with Dante's arrogance, "Does she know you're with me?"

"No" Dante relied bitterly.

"_No_ you're not looking for her? Or _No _she doesn't know you're here?"

"Are we going to talk about her again?" he sounded as if he doesn't want to talk about it, well actually he really doesn't, and he knew the answer was _No _to both

"Yes" said Lady, "You're getting married and you're acting like it's a small thing, but it's not, it's a big thing and you're acting like a total ass"

Dante groaned, "I get enough of that from Evie, and soon from Trish, please Lady, not you"

"I mean" Lady pressed, "Shouldn't you think about this first?"

A smirk emerged from Dante's face, "Why? you gonna miss me?"

Lady flushed, "Ugh, in your dreams"

Dante chuckled, Lady sure have changed physically, but inside she's still scatter brained and nosy, that's what he liked about her, _ten years_ Dante thought. Lady was still talking to him, but he was absorbed by something else, the wind blew their faces with harsh coldness, "I mean she's perfect..."

Dante caught that part, "Yeah she is.." he said softly, and he had his eyes at a distant, almost like he could see her somewhere, so Lady tried to see what he was looking at_... nothing in particular._

"Won't you get tired of that perfection? Seriously it will get boring, day after day, then year after year.." Lady was now doing her best, what she came in here for in the first place, talk him out of this. "Do you even know what you're marrying yourself into?"

"That's what I thought at first and then.." his voice trailed off as he met Lady's earnest eyes, even behind the glasses he could see through her, she's troubled.

"Then?..." she urged, her voice got faint.

"When she left, that's when I realized..." he changed his mind with that sentence, "It's different when you can see her close, everything is striking, and every time I see her, it's like the first day I met her"

For a moment, they both fell silent, as a flock of birds flew overhead, the wind and the gray set sky was getting more obscure. "You really are in love with her aren't you?" Lady uttered, wishing that he'd deny and he'd call her an idiot for saying that.

Dante didn't respond, how could deny that?

"She's important to me.." he corrected, and somehow to Lady, it sounds like _important _seems to have a whole lot more meaning than the word _love_ itself.

"And you're using me as your distraction to forget about her" Lady observed.

"It's not like that..." said Dante, shaking his head lightly, it s just because Lady's company wasn't difficult, and somehow he feels like she puts him back to the ground, away from Trish and all the things he wished he could be.

"You could have just asked you know.." she followed.

Dante was again searching for the right things to say, to prove Lady wrong when, "What did you say?"

But Lady would take every chance she got, "If you want distraction, you want her to chase you, make her jealous, I'm your girl"

"Wait" Dante said dubiously, "You got something up your sleeve, just a while ago you weren't into this at all, and now you're going to help me with Trish?" it almost sound like a dream come true , he had his hands both on the steel bar, he wanted to jump off the cliff.

Lady rolled her eyes, "Let me get this straight, I'm still not at all with this wedding, and no I'm not going to help you with Trish, I'm just saying... you're not going to leave me out of this are you?" and she had that smile across her face, letting her hands fall gracefully down her legs,

Dante immediately looked away.

"Fine then, I'll see you at the ball tomorrow" said Dante as he stood beside Lady and rather than enjoy the view of the mountain and the sea below, he thought about Trish...

"The Masquerade?" Lady clarified, "You're going to take me? What about Trish?"

"Evie hooked her up with a blind date, she told me to find my own" Dante said, who still couldn't believe that he's going to this event.

"Fine.." Lady answered, "I can do formal, wait, what are you thinking?" Lady saw that Dante started walking so she jogged up to catch up with him, he was in deep thinking.

He didn't respond… she didn't need to know

...

Trish walked the stone steps feeling confident with herself, the weather was awful, it was smug and gloomy, the sky was a dark grey and the clouds hanging over it was just as depressing, She started to wonder what's with the atmosphere all of the sudden. She, for sure doesn't want to go home yet, and by some coincidence, she was standing on a bus stop, and of course, _a bus stopped._

She smiled, since she was already successful at getting lost, what more could she loose? So she hopped in and settled herself at the back, not really sure, not really caring where it's headed. She sat by the window, where she could feel the wind on her face, reminding her of the same feeling she had when she was with him watching the sunset. There were about five passengers there, scattered on different seats, and the bus happened to be a free tour ride, since it was a free ride, the accommodations were…

The bus was rickety, the hostelry were worn out and beaten, the glasses on the windows were broken and the stereo was playing a love song, _a sentimental piece of crap_ Trish thought. So everything made her feel so miserable, she curled herself up in a ball, not minding the rural sceneries passing her by. And wondered what if she was that girl from the shop, what if she was someone else, because she was ready to trade all of her goods to have something that belongs to her, even if it's not perfect, in fact why wasn't she created just like the other ones? Monstrous, guaranteed death? But nooo, she has to be perfect and look; she got more than what she bargained for, her target before is now her husband to be..

And now Lady is trying to steal him away, but maybe Lady is not trying, maybe she doesn't need to, _No wonder he suggested a divorce_ Trish thought, _maybe he still wanted to make himself available for Lady_, and what were they before she came into his life?

Even if she was hot to some guys, maybe an artificial attribute her creator embedded within her, there would always be something that she cannot become, that no matter how hard she tries, going far as riding a bus rather than her usual teleport, she'd never be human enough.

She has a secret, she had never shed a single tear since that last time she cried, and would that mean she's no longer human? She tries… so the man of her life happened to be into someone else, and if she hadn't lived, Lady might be the one getting married soon. Isn't that worth crying for? She needs to cry! So she forced herself to, even if the wind was starting to hurt her eyes, still nothing.. _maybe tears really are gifts only humans have. _

This was the stop for her as the bus halted, so she stepped out, alongside others, the wind immediately swept through her pale blonde hair, whipping her face. On her right, just up ahead, she could see carnival tents, where she could hear the jolly screams of children, a place of 

warmth and merriment. She was anything but that, so she walked further, away from the all the fun. And as she walked, she pulled out her sunglasses and wore it to cover the shame of what she was feeling, undeserved praises, no chance at life, and no chance at happiness.

There are two conflicts she's currently battling with, her feelings and her insecurities. Was she not human or basically just not good enough for him? that Lady followed Dante all the way here, that distance was no issue? Why they'd have to keep that meeting a secret? How many times has he done this? How many times did he go out? In fact, does she even have the right to care? Women would come and go, but Lady would always be special to him, if so then.. what is she to him? Just some woman? Trish? A Trash?

She sighed; maybe she's had enough thinking for today. She saw herself in a deserted playground; the leaves rolling on the wet ground because of the breeze, The playground looked more like a cemetery, the gray skies above made everything seem dead, much like herself, she could still hear the faint screams of the people in the carnival, but she chose to be here, this place needs company. She seated herself on a creaky swing, and thought about memories, how people would look back to fun memories whenever they're sad. She didn't have those, she didn't have memories when she started, no friends, no family, and it was just Vergil. And look at what she did? After how he treated her, she left him. When she was informed of his defeat, she thought he was dead, when she saw her shot at a second chance with Dante, she leaves him with his brother, not even bothering to look back, find his body maybe.

And now to face Vergil again, with Dante beside her, holding her hand in marriage, how could she explain herself to him? How she had developed feelings for the enemy?. What has she gotten herself into? Mistake after mistake, she keeps on hurting people, she hurt Vergil, she hurt Dante, but she definitely want to hurt Lady. She closed her eyes, another deep breath, she tried to release all the negativity, tried to cry again, but to no avail.

She started swinging herself lightly, taking her sunglasses off, and kicking off her shoes so she could feel the sand. After some time, her frustrations started coming over her, she swung herself vigorously, clenching the ropes. The chill made the skin on her face numb, how the wind ran itself through her hair, how she loved the rush she felt on her stomach as lounged forward, the light-headedness that followed when she could see the skies above, she wished she could go higher, faster where the thrill and the rush of everything is all there is, where she could leave everything behind her and enjoy the rush, she wanted to let go, to let herself fly into infinity, where she wouldn't crash, but who was she kidding?

This was her, and all the leather n' lace loving goodness of it. This was her world, delirium, confusion, and everything in between, beyond her or any human understanding.

She opened her eyes; she was at the highest point, where the momentum would gather up as she prepared to go forward, she breathed, the oscillation would never cease to stop, nothing can stop her…except.

He smiled standing himself right in the middle of the swing, where she was guaranteed to crash on him if she won't stop, it was a pretty view, Trish way up, he wouldn't mind that actually, the 

pain will be all worth it anyways. She could always be a bag full of surprises, and she happened to be last person he was expecting to bump into today, and yet here she comes…

Her eyes told him to move, she has no intentions of stopping. But Dante, hardheaded as he is, stood still, challenging her to take the fall, Right when she was about to hit him, she prompted herself to stand up, where she dragged her feet through the sands to avoid the collision, but it wasn't enough to completely stop herself, that's when he caught her in his arms…

"What are you doing here?" he asked arms around her waist, his breath leaving a tickling sensation on the skin of her neck.

"I don't know…" she answered, she started to wonder why she went out in the first place, she bought some new clothes, got herself lost, undergone some thinking… sometimes everyone needs to step out, and so she took the time to remind herself who she was, and where she wants to be…

"How did you get here?" he asked, he missed her, and how she smells, the fragrance of her hair, he doesn't want to let go, but he was bothered because she wasn't hugging him back, or worst, fighting him off.

"Bus" she replied bleakly.

"Hmm" he said as he held her off, hands on either side of her shoulders. He studied her, the black attire; he missed her in black, "You could never stay away from those things huh?" he smiled.

She played with her lips, biting it, avoiding eye contact.

"Let's go home.." he said to her.

She shook her head, "I don't want to, I'm tired.." truth is, she wanted to stay there, swinging until the sky darkened and it gets colder, until the sun would once again beam its way through another day.

He sighed; bending forward to take her shoes off the ground. She would have been dazed because she wasn't able to explain how he did it, how he got her riding on his back with a sleek movement. How she was warm and secure all of the sudden, his warm and broad back restoring the life back on her pallid cheeks.

The irony of it all, that no matter how much she tries to get herself lost, how much she tries to hate him, he'd always find her somewhere, and she'd always be with him

She was enveloped in his oversize jacket, as she nuzzled her cheek on his back, tightening her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Go to sleep Trish.." he whispered "I'll take you home…"

…

Of course no one would allow the Young Miss on her own, that during the duration of her little venture in the outside, she was being followed, guarded by men in black.

"The Eagle took the Swan" a man on a black Benz said through the radio, "I repeat, the Eagle took the Swan"

"Roger that" said Ben through the speaker with a smile on his face, "Thinking of a codename for Trish was definitely hard, Evie was the Swallow, Vergil was the Vulture. Auntie was the Dove but he remembered dear Eva, the Nightingale.

…

It was only dusk when they got back home, Trish didn't feel good, maybe she was just tired, or maybe she was just too lifeless to do anything, so she dragged herself to bed, bouncing of the mattress on her stomach.. Dante noticed this and he knew Trish must have known he was out with Lady, he didn't get worried, but he got really concerned about her.

He went to her room, sat beside her almost lifeless body where she turned her face the opposite side, clearly not in the mood for jokes or pranks, "What's wrong Virgin Trishie?" he asked, toying with her hair, trying to lighten her up.

Trish rolled her eyes as she dug her face through her yellow sheets, "Why? Mary's not a Virgin anymore?" she grunted through her muffled voice.

"What?" Dante asked again, not at all understanding any word Trish has just said.

But before Trish could even think of an alternative, Jade made her presence known by clearing her throat just outside the glass paneled door, just in case Trish and Dante were doing something she doesn't need to see. "Auntie asks for the presence of Young Sir and Young Miss at supper, 18:00 hours sharp"

"We'll be there" Dante called as he turned his attention back to Trish, burying his face on the side of her neck, "Wait for me, we'll go down together"

Just when she thought she could just hide herself under her covers and make it all go away; she was again obliged to wear a smile on her face, like everything was okay.

...

The family dinner was to be held outside, under the shade of the garden pavilion. Auntie has just returned from a successful transaction trip, and to commemorate their good fortune, she decided to hold a dinner for the whole family. Auntie realized it almost seemed ages ago since they all sat down to eat together, the seats were arranged, Auntie being the head, on her side was chairs for Evie, Dante, Trish, and Vergil. On her other side was Ben, Elena, Jade and ChanLu

"I am just sorry that my Evelyn can't be with us tonight" Auntie sighed; since all of them are present and the only ones they were waiting for were Dante and Trish.

"Auntie please understand that Evie is very busy for tomorrow's affair" said Elena, beautiful and refined as always.

"Yes, Evelyn told me that she paired our Young Miss with someone else?" Auntie asked, a little bit concerned, as she called in for a glass of water.

"Prince Chardoney " Elena answered, sipping her glass of red wine.

Vergil seemed uninterested, as usual, twirling his phone several times.

"Another one of her hitch tactics I suppose" said Ben, chuckling as he too, sipped his wine. "She seemed to be prompting our couple too much"

"Ahh, let our Miss have her fun" Auntie laughed.

ChanLu wasn't paying any attention at all, since she was all nervous and fidgety, she can never tell a lie and Jade knew how Dante and Trish got out even with her prohibitions, she will have to deal with the consequences later on, perhaps when Evie arrived.

A court lady came to Vergil's side, whispering something, "Let her in.." he replied softly. The lady gave them a curtly bow and went off to fetch their guest.

"Auntie, I came by a friend a few days ago, I invited her to dinner if that's alright" said Vergil.

Auntie's eyes brightened up, "Of course my dear!"

"So where's the food?" Dante asked, tugging Trish along, wearing a black evening dress, she paused to kiss Auntie who was very much happy to see her.

"Sembrate il bello tesoro" _(you look beautiful my darling)_ Auntie exclaimed, kissing her granddaughter-in-law to be with a warm embrace.

"Grazie Auntie" she said, seeing the old woman like this made her feel guilty about the whole _not wanting to be here stunt_ she was trying to pull off a while ago. She seated herself between Vergil and Dante, but there was an empty seat beside Dante. Trish was about to ask why, When Lady came into the picture, wearing a maroon dress, escorted by the court servant.

"Everyone, this is Lady" Vergil introduced as he stood up, took Lady's hand and escorted her to Evie's seat, right beside Dante. Dante was very surprised, and was about to joke around and ask Lady how she changed so fast, then again he thought it was a bad idea. Trish felt her stomach turning up, _so this was the big surprise?_

"Piacevole per incontrarlo" (nice to meet you all) Lady said politely, Vergil is no mood to introduce her to each and every one of them, because he knew there wouldn't be a need to, since not all of them is a stranger to Lady.

_Why the hell would Vergil invite Lady? This a set up?_ Trish thought, and Dante wasn't really saying anything, except that while they ate, (and everyone was growing fond of with Lady since she speaks their language), Dante seemed to be tensed. To make things worse, yes, Lady knows how to speak Italian, and there is nothing more bothering than Trish trying to understand them.

Ben was looking at the Young Miss, aware of her uneasiness, Jade and ChanLu as well, so as much as they can join the Italian conversation, Dante and Vergil not really into it (since Elena, Lady and Auntie were talking about Fashion Week), they maintained speaking the universal language, or in ChanLu's case, not speaking at all.

Auntie finally saw Lady as a very charming woman and thought that Vergil's invitation meant more than just dinner, "Vergil my love, don't you wish to be married also?"

"Auntie!" Elena gasped,

"I was just wondering since our Dante found a very charming wife, wouldn't it be nice to see our Vergil with someone special too?" said Auntie, eyes on Lady who just swallowed with her comment.

Vergil know very well how to answer that, "Yes Auntie.." he informed

"Someone like our Young Miss I hope?" Auntie pressed again, beaming at Dante, Trish, Vergil then Lady.

Vergil nodded, "I happened to like her too"

"Really? You already have someone?!" Elena asked, she liked Lady too, and she cannot believe Evie is missing out on all these. "You might not know it but sometimes the one you're looking for happens to be right beside you" Elena giggled, thinking of a certain young man she met earlier, "Who is it then?"

Lady was seated beside Dante, Dante was seated beside Trish, Trish was seated beside Vergil, Trish bit her lip, makes perfect sense.._this is not good_... she could feel the tension.

"I know you are curious about her, I will reveal her soon, when it's the right time.." he answered.

"That's very surprising" said Dante, trying to calm himself down since he knew who Vergil was talking about "Even though I don't know who she is, I hope your wish will come true" he said, jaws rigid, Trish could feel his fists were clenched too. _Because you could only wish _he thought.

"It definitely will..." Vergil replied, looking at Dante from his side, Dante met his glare, and Trish happened to be sitting right in the middle of them, "And I think you know who she is.."

Trish bit her tongue.

...

AN

I cannot explain myself…. So David cook won lol (don't know what to say)

Nweize some people do not like Dante… that's like sacrilegious! I never thought it was possible and if forums make me mad, livejournal posts and comments make me happy :D lj people likes trish, those ones I've read at least.

I will force them to kiss in the next chapter! Its been 4 days! And 11 chapters!! What the heck are they waiting for?!

I'm sorry again (bow)


	12. Hey Jealousy

The room was getting crowded..

it was too crowded in fact that she find it was getting harder to breath, even for someone who doesn't need to. Trish felt like she's right in the middle of two colliding boulders. Vergil's cool exterior seemed like a mock to Dante who, in order to relieve the tension, found himself parched for some alcohol. So he raised his glass of champagne, and was about to drink the light amber liquid, when suddenly Lady held his arm.

He looked at Lady, eyes questioning, glass raised to his lips in a pause. "Don't' drink it" Lady instructed with glistening eyes, she was radiant as always, a smirk quite in the bounders of an attempt at seduction or just a plain "trust me". Either ways, she was just as sure of herself, "It's peach champagne, you're allergic to peach, did you forget?" Lady smirked.

With a sigh of submition and the thought of the previous encounter he's had with peach champagne, Dante gently dropped his glass, lost his appetite and more. _Why does Lady always have to be right?_ he thought to himself.

"We don't want our groom swelling up now, don't we?" Auntie laughed, cheerful and unable to see the display right in front of her. Well, not only did Lady saved Dante from swelling, but at the same time, it was a slap on Trish's face, the bride to be, when Lady made it clear _yet again_ that she knows Dante better... better than she'll ever do. Clearly, it was the bride's job to know things about the groom others may not be aware of. Trish saw Lady giving her a sideway glance from her peripheral vision. Her insides were shaking.

Lady raised her glass, "for the bride and the groom", so did everyone else, everyone _except_ for the bride and the groom.

In Ben's eyes however, it was all clear. The conflict, like a midsummer night's dream, minus the faeries and the ass. Elena was text messaging secretly, passing all the juice to Evie, who could have died just to be there and witness the drama. "May I be excused?" Trish asked, a woman on the verge of doing something clearly.. _who knows?_ "I really don't feel good" Trish rubbed temples with her fingers to look more convincing. Vergil knew the fact that Trish is a horrible actress, but Dante leaned in to her, concerned.

Auntie's smile faded, eyes grew with somber, as every loving mother should. She was about to hover over Trish (just like moms are with when their kids are sick) when Ben tapped his lips dry with a napkin and said, "Of course" he knew Trish wanted the space maybe worst, the boundaries, and that he will soon have to face Evie's nags when she gets here for the lack of information about Lady and her relationship with Dante, so much for being secret service and internal officer, but Ben was more than that, much much more than that. Auntie nodded as Trish gracefully stood up and walked away. Not bothering to look at anyone in the eye. Her movement was swift, elegant and to Dante, endearing. The ever faithful ChanLu tried to keep up with her.

A battle perhaps Lady might have won, for the mean time. And Auntie refused for her to go, so she insisted that Lady should stay here and join the family in celebration of the Masquerade,

....

"I mean" Trish snarled, walking through and fro inside her room. The night was incredibly chilly, and so her tiny queen elaborate fireplace crackled with warmth and hearth, ChanLu sat timidly right on the middle of her bed, her feet dangling (because she was much too short to reach the carpeted floor), hands locked on her lap, "Could you ever believe that a man like that would have allergic reaction to- of all things peach?! that's ridiculous! it's preposterous!!" Trish threw her hands in annoyance, face crimson with fury. "Isn't it?" she stopped, waited for ChanLu's reply, "Am I right?" she pressed on, the rise and fall of her chest was rapid.

"yyyes" ChanLu replied startled and afraid.

"I thought so" Trish went on again, "Why the hell am I so mad?!" Trish wailed, if there was one person she learned how to curse from.. yeah its Dante, she sounds a lot like a woman who wanted to tear some brunette locks off of someone's head. But as ChanLu sees it, the mind of an imaginative yet childish girl, Trish, with cheeks puffed up and pink Chanlu's mind drifted off to another cartoon character.

Trish remembered the look on Lady's face, the smirk was belittling, her eyes..gleaming, "ChanLu" Trish called, ChanLu immediately snapped away from her thoughts as her eyes, round yet slanted the same time, peered at her mistress. "Do you remember that time you did that thing with the flower?"

ChanLu nodded her head, eager to help out her beloved mistress. Trish, who seemed to be doing a good job of calming herself down, knelt in front of ChanLu and held the tiny girl's hands, "Would you do it again? for me?"

ChanLu could have cried with happiness, "ChanLu is ready to do everything Young miss tells ChanLu to do!" she answered with determination.

"Thank you!" Trish said appreciatively as she stood up and brisk walked out the door, when she came back, she was carrying a vase full of yellow chrysanthemums, Chanlu's jaw dropped, "Can you? please?" Trish asked again, hoping Chanlu wouldn't change her mind, the five petal crab apple was too easy, but a vase full of chrysanthemums... herculean.

ChanLu swallowed, motivation filling her up, eyes full of determination, "For young miss!" she said with finality, not this arduous task could bring the small Asian chick down.

...

The next day proved to be a whole lot more lighter for Trish, specially now that she was able to compose herself, she a got a little out of character last night, she promised that wont happen again. wiping the steam off the huge mirror with her hand, a small towel wrapped around her curvaceous body, she smiled. A wicked yet teasing smile, "It's on.." she smirked with a raised brow, as far as she knows, a classic cat fight or maybe just the game of love would always call for the best clothes.

Lucky for her, she was all geared up, so with her best clothes on, hair as light and long as ever, she walked out of her chambers, pumps echoing through the marble floor of the common room as she saw ChanLu seated by the ashen fireplace, Gatorade bottles scattered on the floor, yellow and white chrysanthemum flowers everywhere, "He loves you, he loves you not, he loves you, he loves you not" she went on, Trish was about to ask her to rest for while when ChanbLu gave her a look, the blonde was taken back, ChanLu looks like a zombie, a really messed up zombie who clearly needed some sleep,

"maybe you should rest...?" Trish bit her lip.

"No!" ChanLu cried, "He loves you, he loves you not, he loves you, he loves you not.." and so on she went, faster and freshly motivated, plucking the petals like she was born for it. Trish sighed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she should considers things she asks ChanLu to do next time.

Just as she was about to leave for the exit , Dante emerged from his room and saw Trish, gorgeous as ever, hair tucked neatly, her make up was flattering, and her clothes, a short dress over silhouette shirt, Evie would be most likely to throw a party when she sees Trish.

"Hey babe, why so dressed up for me?" Dante teased, torso bare, wearing only a gray pair of jeans, but Trish didn't even let him finish the sentence when she walked away, head up and clearly not interested.

Dante got confused, "What did I do?" he asked ChanLu, seeing the little Asian chick so preoccupied, he sighed, "never mind.."

...

Vergil...

He succumbed himself into solace, his defeat against the dark prince... where was his pride? where was his fire? it was forever gone. Now he is but a slave, a dark knight clad in his armor of shame and depression. "Death would have been better" he muttered to himself over and over, and indeed.. it was. But no, he had to obey, obey the hand that held his life, the evil hand who gave him his life in exchange for his loyalty, a lifetime servitude and most importantly, it was a curse. How he never failed to accomplish the task set out for him by the dark prince, he was by far the most skilled in his line of warriors. this routine of this meaningless life went on and on for Vergil, with his sword as his sole companion, he went on and deleted everything that might have to remind him of his past. Vergil was long gone, he was now.. Nelo Angelo, a name that wasn't random, a name that he had been thinking to himself for quite some time, a name that he would have given to his son, but how truly unfortunate...

But the moment he laid eyes on her, a beautiful creature, the dark prince's new creation. Clad in a silken cloth, eyes wide with curiosity as she looked at him, he felt a sense of shame, he wasn't worth looking at, his eyes couldn't even meet hers, but how could he help himself? she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, she was an angel... And no sooner than he has expected, they became attached. It was only days before she started talking, and who was she to talk to but Nelo Angelo, and his replies were a nod, a grunt, and perhaps a silent smile. She was like a child, when she's not under the jurisdiction of the prince, she'd rush off to his chambers and talk and ask him questions where in the end she'll find the answer to herself. His once dark and obscure world finally had some light, she was his hope, that maybe this life has more to it after all, maybe he's got a chance to free himself...

he wanted that... to free the two of them from the darkness, and he promised her they can live in the outside after all of this is done, "just one last mission" he said just before Trish was set out on her task to find the demon hunter, "This would be your first and last.." he said to her, "after this, leave it all to me and we'll be freed"

....

"You look like a cake" Vergil said to her, right when she was about to meet him by the veranda, Trish's black laced tights and some dolce vita mary-jane pumps, was oh! too pretentious of her! to fit into Vergil's liking, he knew Trish could have settled for less, that she could live with a worn out tee and a pair of washed up jeans and sneakers. And yet here she is, looking more like the woman Evie could have ever dreamed of.

"A very cute cake" Trish corrected, fixing the ruffles of her collar, Vergil was seated on a black steel chair, stack of books on the table, shaded by a big maroon parasol. he started twirling his pen as he observed Trish who sat on the chair next to his, peering at him with a smile. "What are you doing?" she asked,

_oh that smile.._

"Sudoku" Vergil briefly replied, "What are you doing?" he asked her back

"Hanging out with you" she cheerfully answered.

"Oh" was all Vergil could say, a moment passed by.."... and why exactly are you doing that?" he asked once more, not really bothered, but more like confused.

"Because we never get to hang out together" Trish maneuvered.

"and why should we hang out?" Vergil rested his elbow on the white table, putting away his pen and book, getting a bit more amused.

"Well.." and finally the struggle to keep up with Vergil, "because we might never hang out like this again after I get married". Trish uttered, eyes bashfully dropping down the surface of the table.

Vergil sighed, he was expecting Trish would come up with something unexpectedly funny, not something humorlessly true. But Vergil knows, "Are you here with me because Dante and Lady are together? and you don't want to feel left out? or is it that you wanted to get back at him? or simply just because you missed me, for old times sake?"

Trish held her temples, shaking her head slowly, face weary "brain..can't process..need..coffee..must...eat.."

Vergil laughed to himself privately, not even sure if Trish heard it, "I think we should grab something outside"

Trish nodded with a coy smile, so why was she hanging out with Vergil anyways? well.. because _he was always there for her... _

...

They were by the balcony terrace, servants at hand as they played their game, Lady was a dominatrix at this, and oh how Dante hated this, she made her move, she always tend to surprise him, he paused..

"You can't do that?" he protested.

"I just did.." she said with a sexy smile..

He looked into it closer, tried to find other ways and means to get out of this_ sticky_ situation, was it happening? the dreaded thing..

He was running way out of moves.

He sighed, HOPE! , he saw his ray of light as he made his move, a desperate escape. And she on the other hand..

"Check.." she smirked..

"Unbelievable" Dante frowned as he continued to curse to himself, _Chess sucks_, "Why are we playing this game?" he bellowed "this game is so Vergil, it's gay"

"You're the one who suggested it" Lady laughed, and so now she can find the reason to laugh at his jokes, and Dante was surprised too, usually Lady would just roll her eyes at him and tell him how lame his jokes are.

He smiled, it wasn't really hard to please Lady, sometimes, she just tends to be really difficult.. make that most of the times, Just as they finally had a moment, a moment that so rarely did they savor during the times when Lady was the only woman in his life.

Dante heard Trish's laughter, her laughter which reminds him of a four year old's giggle, sweet and adorable. He looked over from the balcony and saw Vergil and Trish with take out from a local cafe.

"I cannot believe he did that" Trish remarked, still laughing.

"I've seen worst" Vergil followed, remembering that little incident they had earlier outside with a man and his wife. And so Trish laughed harder, human behavior can be so delightful sometimes that Vergil was trying to control it, but he was all smiles, which was... surprising enough since Vergil wasn't the type to smile.

"Whats wrong?" Lady asked, wondering why the sudden austerity with Dante, it was then she saw the pair, Vergil and Trish .What Dante saw wasn't really Trish and Vergil. Instead, it was Trish and an image of him, what could have been him if he was with her right now. what he wanted the two of them to be, if only.. she'd give him a chance, if only he got the balls for It and accept.

Passionate as Dante is, jealousy must have taken its right place, but the little voice in his head cried out with protests of rationality. Lady sighed, still competing for the attention, but it seemed like Vergil was on her side, though he's not really helping.

"Let them be.." Lady said comfortingly, "It must have been years since the last time they were together.." she reasoned out, rubbing Dante's back, he closed his eyes _together_ he fumed. The way Lady was rubbing his back felt awfully nice. But it would have been better if it were from someone else.

"What the heck are you talking about" he said coldly, "I don't even give shit.."

....

Later that afternoon

The ballroom was full of people doing the decorations since the venue was moved to Auntie's place, so the servants, the designers, the caterer were all buzzing here and about the majestic room, including Elena who seemed to be taking orders from Evie through her phone. "I asked for them already" Elena assured Evie, "Yes I called for Trish and Dante! stop yelling Evelyn!" Elena scorned.

Trish and Vergil came to the ballroom from the veranda where she was busy with Vergil's cube, while Dante and Lady came in from the terrace, talking to Lady about guns... yeah guns, the topic is always guns if not women.

"They're here" Elena said, as Trish and Dante approached her , "gowns?! what gowns?!" Elena asked, alarmed. She gave the couple a gesture to wait while she walked up the steps and started yelling in Italian.

And suddenly Vergil shot Lady a look, it was a mere nod, an invitation for a private conversation. Lady folded her arms with a smile and a soft sigh. Vergil walked away, leaving Trish speechless because she caught sight of Dante glaring at her, Lady followed the elder brother close by as they left the couple.

"Hey" Dante said to Trish.

"Hey" Trish said back, not looking at his eyes, looking up at the dome shaped ceiling.

And Dante.. he was just so tired of this, "Why were you with Vergil?" he asked, rationality .. rationality.. it rung inside his head,

"We both wanted coffee, how's Lady?" Trish asked, not a hint of concern or whatsoever.

"She's good..amazing really" he replied, looking through her sapphire eyes.

"thats nice.." she pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest.

... several seconds past, "Fuck this!" Irrationality ... irrationality, "Whats wrong with you?!" he held out her arm.

"Whats wrong with me? whats wrong with you!" she pulled her arm back.

"You've been avoiding me all day since last night, and you've been hanging around with that.. that.._Vergil!_" he blared.

"Well its not my fault that Vergil was there and you weren't!" she frowned

"Well it's not like you want to be with me in the first place Trish!"

:"Well thats cause Vergil is far more sensible compared to you"

"Oh yeah? well Lady is far more mature and there is nothing i would like more than a mature and sophisticated woman"

"Well there is nothing I want more than a man who knows how to handle a _longer_ sword!"

_Ouch!_

"And there is nothing I want for in a woman than someone who can handle a _big_ launcher! A really really BIG launcher!!"

"Oh yeah?!"Trish refuses to give up, "well he taught me Soduku!"

"Oh did he now? Why Trish, you forgot all the things I taught you?" and Trish fell silent, the way Dante said it, was no longer childish and argumentative. He was serious and yet, teasing. Her cheeks went pink.

"I hate you!" she flared.

"Well guess what? I don't care" Dante scoffed.

A few seconds passed and.. a sudden epiphany came over Trish, her lip pulled up in a grim smile, eyes sparkled with understanding.

"What?" Dante frowned, hands over his broad chest.

"I get it.." she smiled with understanding.

"Get what?" he pressed.

"Lady.." Trish answered, just like she solved a Nancy Drew case.

"Oh you get her? Good for you, cause I really don't.." Dante yawned.

"You're making me jealous!" Trish said, wide eyed and all smiles, "You're with Lady because this was your way of making me jealous!"

Dante swallowed, "Excuse me? me? make you jealous HA!" Dante laughed, "why the hell would I do that?" _Oh shit.._

"Because.." Trish paused, "Because you like me!" she accused with a wide smile, "You like me, admit it!" which was way too out of character for her since she was _oh so good _with ignoring everyone's feelings for her.

"What on earth... I _DO NOT_ like you!!" Dante said defensively,

"You like me, get over it! You think I'm gorgeous.. you want to hug me, you want to kiss mee.."

"Dream on Trish, really" he swallowed.

"You like me, I can read what you're thinking right now, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me, you want to marry m--"

He pulled her up in a kiss, a forced one. His lips crushing on to hers, felt really..really good.. before she came back to her senses and pushed him away. They both knew how much they enjoyed it..

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Trish snarled, noticing how everyone stopped dead on their tracks, watching them.

"So..Wanna do it again?" He teased, for he knew, he knew, he felt it, how she kissed him too, that before the struggle to push him away, there was some moment where she could have fallen for him right then and there.

"OMG" the petite blonde who have just arrived (she came home in a hurry because of Elena's stories) remarked, Evie stood frozen by the entrance, eyes were wild with astonishment, not really sure whether her dropped jaw would turn into a grimaced line or a wide smile.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

AN

IM SO SO SORRRRYYY!!!!!!

I'M Studying and working at the same time!

And I freakin lost my noteboook!!!

I'm so sorrry guys will update soon!!


	13. Desperation

A public display of affection turned into a public display of pain infliction afterwards, not at all a pretty sight specially when Trish slapped the hell out of him and walked away infuriated, wild with crimson anger and embarrassment.

The blond demoness went back upstairs, wanting to kill Dante more than ever, only to find ChanLu slouched on a couch inside the common room. She must have been waiting for Trish but then dozed off due to lack of sleep, petals were scattered here and there, quite a mess she made to be frank. Trish sighed, spreading a blanket over ChanLu as she paced across to enter her room, she closed her eyes as she sat on the princess bed, she could feel nerves throbbing through her temples. At the same time, she couldn't wash away the feeling she has on her stomach. that weird flapping feeling which suddenly made her loose her appetite and made her cheeks all warm and stuff.

She opened her eyes once more, her finger lightly touching her lip, as if she could see still how his lips crushed her, it felt nice, even with the hostility. She got worried about her actions, maybe he didn't deserve all that.

"Trish?" Evie called softly from the outside, "Can I come in?" Trish really didn't expect Evie would know how to ask permission when it comes to entering rooms usually she'd barge in and own the whole scene.

"Sure Evie" Trish said, pinching herself back to reality, the small blond woman, with a sweet smile came in carrying a hamper behind her back. She sat beside Trish, admiring the all beauty of the demoness, "Are you okay?" she asked her

"Yeah don't worry about me I'm fine.." Trish faked a smile, "Is.." she hesitated, but "Is he okay?" and in the end, she'll always be just as concerned to Dante.

"Yeah he's alright, Ben is giving him uh the talk" Evie chuckled, it was only now Trish saw the resemblance between Evie and Auntie, the soft chuckles and the sweet smiles.

Trish nodded, "good"

"A lot happened while I was gone huh?" Evie said, her eyes determined to understand how Trish was feeling, just like a real sister should. At first she was so irritated specially when Elena gave her the news and the drama about the whole Dante-Lady-Trish-Vergil thing, and how everything happened while she was away. But she sure as hell was glad when she saw Dante kissing Trish, even for a second or two before he got himself hurt.._really bad._

"Your gown" Evie laid the expensive looking box on Trish's lap, "Custom made, just for you" she smiled. And Trish smiled back, but it could never really reach her eyes, nor could she erase him out of her mind.

"Hey Evie.." Trish said

"Hm?" Evie got anxious, "Oh shit yes, the shoes!!!"

"No, not that, umm can you cancel my date with the Prince tonight?" her voice sounded weak and frail. How could Evie say no.

"Why?" she asked, "Is something wrong? It's his hair isn't it?!"

"No" Trish chose her words carefully, "Just that I promised Vergil I'd go with him" Trish was hoping Evie wouldn't get the wrong idea, Evie was hoping that too. "I owe him a lot, I just want to spend more time with him before I get tied" Trish followed, "Its still professional between Dante and I, it just got a little crazy when.."

"When that woman came by?" Evie asked.

Trish groaned, "No its not like that, she's an accomplice" and she could never really explain why suddenly, she was trying to protect Lady, then she remembered its Evie, she can eat you alive. "Where are they? Vergil and Lady?" Trish remembered how she saw the two walking away.

"Oh, I haven't even seen them yet..." And so Evie wondered how Dante's Lady friend looked like, " and Yes, yes you may go with whoever you wish" Evie answered truthfully with consent.

"Okay" Trish sighed, now that hers has been granted, it was time she returned the favor, she slowly opened the lid of the floral box, and when she caught glimpse of the exquisite fabric, she knew Evie must have had overdone herself again, but she need not pretend when she sighed with admiration, Evie could have never wished for anything better.

"Maybe you should get dressed" Evie suggested, and Trish knew she had to say yes to this one, but Evie didn't wait for her to answer, instead she yelled, "She's okay now!!" Right then, Evies team of stylists barged in, wearing all black, carrying all the necessities they need like they were going to a battle field, well as far as Trish was concerned she is still way behind enemy lines. .

"Light on the face" Smithson, a French beautician instructed his two accomplices. just like any other French guy who's midway past their life span, single and amazingly rich, and gay.

"Hair.." he inspected as Trish sat through her dresser, he grabbed a hair-full and sniffed it, "Marvelous", he remarked, "Eyes.." He lifted Trish's chin up, "Like the sky".

"This wont take long" Smith winked at Evie. "But we may have to work on you.." he said fluffinh the brush on Evie's nose.

..........................................................................................................................................................................

Ah Romeo and Juliet, the star crossed lovers, The perfect tragedy about love and the like, such love which found its solace within the confinement of death. And what more extravagant way to commemorate two people dying than a masquerade ball, a night of guile and glamor, of the fake and the fascinating. Everybody wants to play Romeo and Juliet, a chance at true love minus the dying part, everybody but not everyone.

"Great job with the place" Ben told Evie as they were having a cocktail by the terrace, Ben admired the ambiance, the premises of the venue. Known for her intricate details and habit of wasting money, Evie gave him a nod. There were heavy cream and maroon curtains on the huge queen windows, drapery on the ceiling, Big crystal chandeliers here and there, illuminated by the shiny marble floor of cream and deep green.

"I have a reputation" Evie smiled, feeling the buzz since she has been drinking since the party started, "opulence has no rule book"

"A big word for such a small woman" Ben laughed, "Perhaps you had enough to drink, the night is still young, it would be such a waste if you get drunk at this early state now " And with that Ben took Evie's glass and went back inside, Evie tried to protest, following his fatherly figure.

The lady with the olive skin and soft brown hair stood in the middle of the ballroom, wearing a deep green halter gown, the fabric, lithe as feather, elegantly sweeps through the floor dazzling everyone else, she wore a green mask with emeralds and feathers, her lips was of a darker shade, complimenting the rosiness of her skin under the fabric. Looking for that one person with snow white hair, desperately seeking his company, when all of a sudden, he held her shoulder, she shivered and she turned to him with a smile, And even behind the mask, she knew the face was perfect

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Vergil slipped in the mask over his pallid face, a black mask that meant to say so little but managed to say a whole lot more. His snow white hair was sleeked up and neat, the tuxedo was somewhat identical to Dante's, it was tailored just for the two of them, thanks much to Evie who decided that twins are twins and therefore, must be fashion coordinated. He stood just outside her door, waiting for her to get finished. Lady and him had a talk earlier and he was so sure that its only now he realized what he wanted, what he thought he deserved. Lady was a very good persuader. but even if the situation calls for some rethinking, his mind wasn't set for it, all he wants is Trish back to him.

Even if it means back to phase one.

She took one last look at herself, her gown was more than beautiful, it was strapless and beaded extensively, an A line cut with laces and generous drapes, creating a waterfall effect at the back, hugging her figure, lusciously forming the shapes of her hip with elegance and sensuality.

And Vergil who cannot wait any longer went inside to fetch her, only to find himself staring if not gawking.

She gave him a soft smile, "I'm ready.."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

The couples where asked to make their entrances from the Grand staircase, it was carpeted in rich red with gold linings. From there they will descend the stairs with with color guards on either side, holding out sabers over their heads which created a crossed effect, music filled the air, but another song started when Vergil and Trish entered

_We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel_

And when Trish was was walking down the steps,the beads on her champagne colored gown would sparkle because of the warm glow from the chandelier, but the dress, remarkable on its own stood inferior next to her, that the mask she wore on her face made of ivory and gold stood as an hindrance for everyone else who wanted a glimpse of that mysterious woman in Champagne. She became a subject of whispers and intrigue specially when her title was announced that she was from House Carieli.

_And if we built an armor  
For our tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel_

And when Dante saw her, like an angel descending down from the heavens, the irony of the word angel since there is no word most suited to fit his description, he must have died a little, seeing that her hand was held by none other than Vergil, not the Prince Chardonnay whom Evie said it would be, but it was _Vergil_. And upon seeing them.. how Vergil held her delicately. As they walked across the ballroom to dance, elegantly swift movements that was also just too graceful. and lightly placed her arms over his neck, and the band played like the song was for the two of them, their movements, the rhythm and the , was Vergil ever a a half demon like him?

He was about to turn and walk away when he saw Lady's eyes trying to discern much of what he was thinking, "don't walk out on me" she said softly, almost sounds sad. "Stay.." she said to him.

_And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away_

...........................................................................................................................................................................

He followed Lady through the garden balcony, trying to focus more on her than what he have just seen earlier, "I hate nights like this" Lady started, hugging herself. Dante looked at her, he could have offered his jacket for her, but he knew too well she'd decline, she never really was the type to accept help from someone. "Do you remember that night?" Lady smiled at him, "That night years ago.."

It was pretty much something that both of them tried to forget but failed.

he was taken back because he has never seen Lady like this before, so beautiful and peaceful, he grinned, "How would i ever forget that night"

"It wasn't like this at all" Lady sighed, trying to look for stars in the dark, clouded sky. "It was warm and pleasant, it was a beautiful night"

"It was.." Dante agreed, trying to figure out what Lady would be telling him next, and truly that night they were talking about, beautiful as it was to both of them, was a thing of the past, a thing in the past that may have never been forgotten.

Their first kiss... when they were barely even adults yet, the sudden spark of curiosity left a mark that even to this day, despite everything that has happened, would still be something to be looked back to.

"We had fireworks too do you remember?" she giggled

"Oh yeah, that was unexpected" both of them laugh a little, then it got quiet.

"...Lady why are we here?" he asked her, finally coming out of his shell, because though he didn't want to, though it felt good to be with her, somehow it felt wrong... he wanted to be with someone else

"Romeo and Juliet..I'm pretty sure you know how it goes" She smiled.

"They both died from stupidity" Dante joked, he never really was a fan of tragic love stories...

"That should have never happened" Lady said, walking towards the center of the marble platform, letting herself be engulfed with the glorious light of the moon. The music from the background sound very distant from them. "If Romeo sticked to the plan"

Dante bowed his head down, "the plan.." he thought.

"Romeo was engaged to be married with Rosaline, as Juliet was to Paris, they both have someone, they both should have been happy if it wasn't for Romeo recklessness, Romeo who'd die for Juliet, Romeo who's world once revolved around Rosaline, Has romeo forgotten everything that he would die for Juliet?" there was a light heartedhumor with the way Lady said those things, a smile so sad that it never really reached her eyes.

And Dante felt as if every word was cutting him open. "Why so fickle Romeo?" Lady smiled, but Dante could clearly see the sadness in her eyes, where Lady allowed him to see her vulnerability, where she didn't feel shamed to show that its the small bit of humanity she has left.

"Lady.. " Dante thought, for he cannot find the right words to tell her, he simply cannot explain how that night. That night several years ago, where he finally asked Lady out, he decided to stay in due to the mood he was getting. And right then and there Trish busted the door and into his life, and after that, he saw himself following her around, wanting to be near her. And all that was growing in between Lady and him became but distant remnants of a love that was well lost.

"Everything is a mess" he said.

"You finally realized..You are always a mess" she laughed half heartedly

"I'm sorry.. Lady.."

"It's still her isn't it?"

"..."

"but she left you"

"..."

"I never did that.." _I would never do that._

"The way things should be.." She heard Vergil from behind, his voice was lucid, it was cold yet comforting. Trish was looking down from the corridor, her lips pulled down, eyes tamed as ever as she peered at the couple from below, sharing an intimate conversation, that despite her sensitive hearing, was just too low for her to overhear.

"Why?.." it almost sounded like whine, a sob, from a fully grown woman who cannot fully grasp the hurt and pain the things that comes along with the pleasure of love

"Dante and Mary.." Vergil walked towards her, "Their relationship is deeper than what it looks like, things are usually complicated.. but thats why they hold on to each other... only the two of them can understand one another... "

"I can understand him.." Trish reasoned in mild and shamed protests.

"Let it go Trish.."

"but I can.." eyes were pleading for reconsideration. And Vergil stared back at her, fighting back all the emotions that was killing him, seeing her like this, have her feel this way towards his brother..

_Why can't I be him?_ he gritted his teeth for he knew he would have never cause her this sadness. He would never dare.

"I want a human experience.. " Trish uttered.

Vergil looked at her, puzzled.

Of course it was something she must've taken from Dante, ever so often she wondered how it would feel like to be consumed with alcohol. She noticed back then that whenever Dante starts having one of those days, usually during slow afternoons, he would consummate himself with whiskey to the point where she just doesn't know what he's saying anymore. Perhaps it worked like a truth serum, but when she asked him what benefit does he get from drinking, he simply smiled at her and said, he drinks to forget.

"Let's drink" she wanted to learn how to forget as well.

Vergil paused, of course this was something Trish wouldn't do, but then again he could never say no to her. Perhaps he could blame his brother for this. But he'd rather not.

AN

Dante and Trish next chappy! Promise.

Creepy song "secrets" and "three wishes" by the pierces :D

**Satanic Park of Madness** -HEY!! it's so nice to hear from you!, yeah I checked them out, thank you so much for sharing! I haven't browsed for more TxD fics though, how bad is the count? :( Yeah a few chaps more then we wrap this up :P sad happy moment for me xD

**Kohryu** – thank you!! xD

**DevilRebel** – will do! Thanks

**WhatDoYouMeanI'mDrunk **– HI!! I'm so happy to hear from you!! I knoow! Major hiatus!! o.o I can be sued for that! Thanks for the review either way! Greatly appreciated!! keep in touch!

**Angelforver** – hi dearie, thank you so much! Will update at least once a week :D and thank you for the reviews too!


End file.
